


Forge of Shadows; written by Keliana Baker

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Ania Valdez, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 64,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: This is possibly one of the finest Zorro trilogies ever written. Sadly this is the author's only extant work as she passed away in 2005. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new family arrives from Spanish holdings in Florida to claim land in Spanish California. They are terrorized by unknown assailants and only Ania Valdez is left alive. She is determined to claim her land and develop it. With Zorro's help, it might be possible, despite the threat from whoever killed her father and brother.

Forge of Shadows  
  
---  
  
_**Forge of Shadows**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
---  
  
**Diego and his father step in to help a beautiful young woman when someone threatens her family. The first of the Forge trilogy stories.**  
---  
  
Chapter One 

Ania Cristina Valdéz leaned on the rail of the ship, _Buena Vista_ , listening to the almost musical creaking of the ropes and timbers that had been her home since her family had left their lands in Spanish West Florida to move to Alta California. At times, the five months the journey had taken seemed endless. She laughed and turned her face into the cool breeze as she felt the excitement of watching the beautiful land slip by off the starboard bow grow almost uncontrollably in her heart. Always ready for change and excitement, Ania dreamily wondered about the future. Such a magnificent land must surely hold untold adventures, even for a woman. 

The previous night, she and her twin brother, Juan, had stood on the deck watching the stars come out over the land that would soon be their new home. They had reminisced about making wishes on the first stars as they were growing up on their somewhat isolated plantation in West Florida. 

"And what would you wish for now, little sister?" Juan teased after they had laughed over some of the childish wishes they remembered from the past. He chuckled as Ania rolled her eyes at the word 'little.' There being only five minutes between their births, the word hardly applied, but Juan knew he could get a reaction from Ania by using it. 

"Are you not a bit old for wishes?" Ania tossed back. 

Juan shrugged. "Just curious, I guess," he said with a grin. 

Ania refused to let Juan's teasing cloud her good mood. "All right then. Let us see..." Ania looked back up at the stars. "First, I would wish for lots of excitement here, for lots of things to do with lots of people around. I have surely had enough of this ship. I am ready for a little adventure, or a lot, as the case may be." 

Juan laughed, "And here I thought you were the one who said sailing away to a new land would be fun...I think you said." 

Ania made a face. "It was not bad at first. Just being on the ship and seeing the ports where we stopped was exciting, but later…well, it did get a bit boring.” She looked at her brother with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “At least, I did not spend the first month hiding below green as grass!" she teased. 

"Do not remind me," Juan moaned, with a mock shudder. “Come now. Do you not wish for something else?" 

Ania looked silently at the twinkling stars overhead for a moment. "Oh, not much,” she finally said, with a sigh, “ just to be able to make more of my own decisions. I am hardily tired of being told what is and is not proper!" 

"You have rarely let that stop you from doing what you wanted before," Juan laughed. "Papá spoils you and you know it!" 

"Perhaps," Ania allowed. "But, surely, you would wish for something, too. Since you were determined that I make a wish as we used to, it is only fair that you make one, too." 

"I do not know that I need to, Aniasita. It will not take much to keep me content." Juan laughed around the cigar he was lighting. "I figure there will be plenty of men ready for a card game and there should be plenty of pretty señoritas. However, it would not hurt if they were rich, not with the hints Papá has been making lately as to my finding someone to settle down with." 

"Ah, there you are, Aniasita. You are enjoying the sight of our new land, are you not?" Ania was startled from her reverie as her father came to stand beside her at the rail. 

"Sí, Papá. It is beautiful." Shading her eyes from the bright mid-afternoon sun, Ania turned to smile up at Miguel Valdéz. "Is all of the land like that over there?" 

"Well, no. Not far inland, just beyond those mountains, dry desert lands begin. They are beautiful in their own way, but strange and very different from what you are used to, my dear." 

Ania thought of the humid, often swampy land surrounding their plantation. "Hmph! If that makes the weather less sticky and the roads more easily traveled, then deserts cannot be all bad. As long as there are open grasslands for horses and for riding, I am sure I shall be more than content." 

Don Miguel laughed easily. His daughter's love of riding, astride yet, was well known, as was her skill. It had often earned her more than a little criticism from others in their far-flung and sparsely populated community. It was hardly a ladylike skill, but he refused her nothing when it gave her such joy. "You need not fear there, little tomboy. We will have as much land and as many horses as you could want." 

"I do not know about that, Papasito. That could take quite a lot!" Ania smiled up at him, green eyes shining with merriment. 

"Just remember the horses and stock will wait until we have the vineyard established," he reminded her. Then he looked toward the sunlit shore, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Just wait until you see our valley, Ania. Not even that land over there can hold a candle to it. So fertile! And with an unusual abundance of water that keeps things lush and green when other areas have faded to yellow. It will produce the best grapes in all California, perhaps the best in all Norteamérica. I can hardly wait for you and Juan to see it." 

"Sí, Papá, I look forward to seeing this little piece of heaven you have found. It is all you have talked about since you came here almost two years ago." Ania fondly shook her head at her father's enthusiasm. 

Don Miguel had learned of grapes and winemaking as a child, trailing after a much-loved grandfather. Now that he had withdrawn from government service, he could think of no more pleasant way to wile away time than growing different varieties of grapes and blending their juices to develop fine wines. He admitted that horses and cattle would bring in more money. However, money was not the objective right now and he saw no reason not to see his dream come to life before he turned to the more mundane life of an hacendado. Once the vineyard and winery were established, he could treat it as a favorite hobby, even while he ran the rancho. 

"Speaking of Juan, Papá, where is he? I have not seen him in the past three hours," Ania gazed back toward a small group of people who had now come on deck. The _Buena_ _Vista_ was not a large ship. It should be somewhat difficult to lose oneself on a ship this size. 

Knowing her rogue of a brother as she did, she would just bet that one of two things had detained him. The first was a card game. He took to games of chance almost the same way her father did experimenting with his wines. It was a good thing he had a fair amount of luck and skill, or no amount of money would last him long. Fortunately, he won more often than he lost and was good-natured about it, whichever way it turned out. On the other hand, the second, and more likely, distraction could be a pretty señorita. He was not half as lucky in this area, nor was he half as sensible. He had fought more than one duel over affairs of the heart. Fate had again smiled on him here. Her father had seen to it that all his sons handled blades with a skill sufficient to preserve their own skins under such circumstances. 

"Ah, I should have known!" she said at last as Juan appeared around the end of the deck escorting a delicate looking blond girl. They were deep in conversation, the señorita seemingly hanging on his every word. Ania saw Juan say something, and then bend quickly, placing a kiss on the señorita's hand. Her father laughed aloud as Ania rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

Don Miguel watched his son as he left the now blushing woman's side and came toward them. He was proud of Juan--of both his children, really. Juan had grown into a fine young man--tall, dark-haired, with the emerald green eyes he and Ania had inherited from their mother. If only his two older sons had lived to come with him, he would have been quite content. Still, God had been good to him. Any man would be proud of these two. 

Soon the tiny port of San Pedro, with its only recently constructed pier, came into view. From this point, they would travel inland a short way to the Pueblo of Los Angeles. Some distance outside of there, they would make their new home. Don Miguel and Juan each tucked a large purse of gold into his jacket. After making sure the rest of their considerable fortune was carefully hidden among the luggage, they went ashore. Their first stop in the pueblo was the office of the local comandante to register her father's land grant. 

Comandante Rodríguez was a sharp-eyed man in his early thirties. He seemed a cold man, one who, curiously enough, did not seem overly pleased to welcome new landowners. 

Ania left the men talking in the comandante's office and stepped out to view the pueblo that was to be her new home. There did not seem to be a great deal to be seen as she glanced around at several adobe buildings, mostly one story and a few two-story buildings. There was a broad, dusty plaza with the reassuring sight of the pueblo’s church across the way. A goodly number of small shops and vendors’ stands stood here and there. Most of the small shops were already closing for the night. Ania sighed. She would have enjoyed walking among the stands and looking at the wares available here. It had been a long time since she had enjoyed such an excursion. Ania’s eyes wandered over the nearby buildings for anything else which might let her know just what kind of a place this was. Finally, she spotted something which seemed to indicate that there was at least a little excitement in this area. On the wall beside her was a wanted poster. Ania peered curiously at the outlaw's picture. The drawing showed a man dressed in black with a hat and half mask. 

"Reward: 2000 Pesos for the Capture of the Bandit Who Calls Himself Zorro", the poster proclaimed. Ania gave a low whistle. That was a great deal of money for anyone. She wondered what he had done to be worth so much. 

"Perdóneme, sergeant," Ania said as a large man in the uniform of a sergeant of the King's Lancers walked by and smiled. She looked up at the broad man and returned his smile. 

"Sí, señorita? How may I help you? " Sergeant García asked with a slight bow of his rotund body. 

"Sergeant, just what has this man done? Two thousand pesos is a lot for one man. Is he a murderer?" Ania looked back at the drawing, wishing it was more detailed. 

The fat soldier scratched his jowls as he answered, "Well, not exactly, señorita, although men have died fighting him. A rebel and troublemaker is more accurate. If something happens that he does not think is just or if he thinks the people are being mistreated, he is sure to stick his nose into the matter. Many citizens have come to look on him as some sort of savior. Unfortunately, his views do not often agree with our comandante’s views. Zorro has proved more than once to be a thorn in Capitán Rodríguez’s side." 

Ania gazed at the picture thoughtfully. "That must make your job hard, sergeant. I mean, as you carry out your orders, you must frequently come into conflict with this rebel, as you call him." 

"Sí, señorita. I have fought him many times." García puffed up his chest, as if to brag of his fighting ability. Then he slowly let his shoulders drop and shook his head. "Well, if truth be told, señorita, Zorro is not all bad. Why, he has saved even my life upon occasion. The people sometimes call him the "Dark Ángel of Los Angeles." Ania and García both gazed at the poster in silence for a moment. "Still, 2000 pesos is a lot of money...." 

"I see that it is a good thing there is so much money offered for his capture. Otherwise, even more incompetent fools such as you would be protecting that devil!" a voice boomed from behind them. "Can you not find something better to do with your time, Sergeant García, than stand and sing the praises of a wanted scoundrel? Baboso! No wonder you have not caught him in all this time!" 

García, gasping, spun around so quickly that he almost fell over, right into his outraged commanding officer. 

"Get off me, you clumsy oaf!" Rodríguez sputtered. 

"Sí, comandante! Sí, comandante! Right away." García saluted and hurried away. 

Ania suddenly realized that she was staring open-mouthed at the raging officer. She shut her mouth as he met her astonished eyes. Painting a gracious smile on his face, Rodríguez made a show of calming himself. "I assure you, Señorita Valdéz, that soon we will bring this renegade to justice. He cannot laugh at the government and the law forever." 

Ania said nothing as she met her father's gaze from behind Rodríguez. Don Miguel rolled his eyes as he patted his pocket behind the comandante's back. Ania understood. Her father had seen other officials such as this. Greedy, power-hungry men with little concern for the people under their care. Just the type of government official they had hoped to leave behind when they had left Florida. No wonder her father had become fed up and resigned. Men like this seemed to be everywhere in Spain's colonial government. 

Don Miguel cleared his throat. "Comandante, would you mind directing us to an inn, por favor? We will need accommodations until our hacienda is built. We will be unable to go out to our land until early tomorrow morning." 

"Oh, of course, Don Miguel.” Capitán Rodríguez pointed across the plaza. "The cantina across the way rents rooms. I am sorry we have nothing more worthy. However, it should meet your needs." 

"Gracias, Comandante Rodríguez. I am sure it will be most satisfactory," her father said. "We will be taking our leave now. Hasta luego, capitán." 

Rodríguez nodded his farewell to the men and bowed over Ania's hand. Ania found herself relieved that he did not actually allow his lips to touch her skin. She felt a growing dislike for the man. Were she to judge by her intuition, this man was not to be trusted. It was a relief to be walking away from him across the plaza. 

Don Miguel paid for three adjoining rooms on the balcony overlooking the cantina and arranged for their supper to be served in their rooms. As Ania ate, she listened longingly to the music coming from below. She loved music and dancing and longed to meet new people in a merry mood. It had been a long journey and even longer since the fiesta given in their honor before they left for California. 

Ania quietly opened the door to her room and walked to the railing of the balcony. She could see the whole room from this vantage point. She leaned against the post and watched the musicians for a few moments. The lively music made her want to dance. Ania began to tap her toes as she looked out over the people seated below. A longing built within her to join them. “Ah, if Papá would only allow it, “ she though wistfully. 

She allowed her gaze to wander over the now crowded room. Suddenly, her eyes met those of a dark haired young man seated at a side table. By the look of his fancy clothing, he was a man of some importance, perhaps the son of a wealthy merchant or landowner. Long legs stretched out underneath his table, he inclined his head and smiled at her. Ania smiled, then blushed and looked away. Her father would have said that she was being much too forward. Still, it would be nice to meet someone new...and he was quite good looking. Ania raised her head again and smiled at the handsome young stranger. 

"Ready to make some romantic conquests for yourself, Aniasita?" Startled, Ania looked back to see her brother's teasing countenance. He cocked an eyebrow at her as he leaned his tall frame against the rail beside her, casually crossing his long arms across his chest. 

"Nonsense," Ania stammered, somewhat flustered at having Juan find her so obviously flirting. "I am just listening to the music." 

"Ah, yes, I see. Simply listening to the music?” He cocked an eyebrow incredulously as he glanced over his shoulder at the table where the young man sat. “Planning on joining the festivities?" he asked innocently. Mischief sparkled in his dark green eyes as he looked back at his sister. 

"Well, Papá would probably not like..." Ania began reluctantly, carefully bringing her eyes back to the musicians. 

"Papá is not out here right now, is he?" he mentioned. His eyes dared her to do what he knew she wanted to. 

Only rarely had Ania ever refused a dare from one of her brothers. She thought of the lively music and of the handsome caballero. "Well then, of course," she said with a proud lift of her chin. She and Juan turned to go down the stairs. 

"One moment, Ania Cristina Valdéz! Where do you think you are going?" Don Miguel asked from the doorway of his room as he came out. 

"Oh, Papá, I am just going to sit and listen to the music...and...ah...perhaps meet some of our new neighbors," Ania said innocently as she turned to him. 

"Not in a cantina, you are not. It is hardly the place for a lady to spend her evening," Don Miguel said emphatically. 

Ania met his eyes with a defiant glare. "I see no difference in Juan going down and my doing so. At least, I will not be gambling my money away!" 

Juan gave her an amused look. "I hardly expect to be losing, Ania." 

Ania spared him an irritated glance before she turned back to her father. "If it is against society's "rules" for a "lady" to do so simple a thing as enjoy music in a public room, then they can apply their rules to themselves and leave me out of it." 

"You were born a lady and you will act like one, at least for now." Don Miguel frowned at her and sighed. "I am sure you will be shocking these good people with your bullheaded ways soon enough." 

He held his daughter's defiant eyes with a level, steady gaze of his own. "Now, come, Ania." For a moment, father and daughter locked eyes, each as stubborn as the other. Finally, Ania sighed and dropped her gaze. "Come, Ania," he repeated as he extended his hand. 

Defeated, Ania placed her hand on her father's and allowed herself to be led back into the room. She cast a wishful look back into the room below and then looked resentfully at Juan as he continued on down the stairs. 

"Hey," he said with a sympathetic smile. "It is not I who has spoiled your evening for you. Frankly, this sleepy pueblo probably needs something else to talk about and you have never been afraid to do that." He shook his head and laughed softly as he watched the door close behind them.   
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Two](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge2.htm)**  
---  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	2. Chapter 2

New Page 1

_**Forge of Shadows**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
Chapter Two 

Diego de la Vega watched the little drama with interest. He could not hear the conversation from where he was, but it was easy enough to follow what had just happened. He had not expected the older gentleman to allow the young woman to come down. However, she was extremely attractive and it would have been nice to mix business with pleasure. _Ah, well_ , he thought as he brought his mind back to the business at hand. Anyone observing him would have doubted that he was doing anything constructive. He looked like a lazy caballero with nothing more than a good time on his mind. Looks, as they say, are deceiving. 

He listened to bits and pieces of conversations around him. All the conversations were not lighthearted, or good-natured. There was much grumbling against a new round of taxes the comandante had just imposed. While the taxes were hardly pleasant for the wealthier landowners in the Spanish upper class, for those in the merchant and lower classes they were totally beyond reason. The peons often had very little left to live on after paying. Something needed to be done. 

Diego noticed that the young man who had been on the balcony with the lovely señorita was now leaning against the counter, glancing around the room, apparently looking for a seat. There may yet be an opportunity to meet the spirited young lady. Smiling, Diego motioned for his manservant, Bernardo, seated next to him, to rise. 

At first, Bernardo looked at him questioningly. Then, looking over his shoulder at the young stranger, he realized the connection to the young lady his young patrón had been watching earlier. He glanced back at Diego with laughter in his eyes and rose quickly from his chair. He chuckled to himself as he walked away. It was good to see the young hacendado, who was friend as much as master, take interest in the less grim aspects of life. Despite the responsibilities he had secretly shouldered when he returned from Spain, he was, after all, merely twenty-five years of age. 

Bernardo had barely left when the stranger walked over. "Por favor, señor. The room seems to be a bit crowded tonight. Do you mind if I share your table?" he asked with a polite bow. 

"Why, not at all," Diego responded as he indicated the now empty chair with a wave of his hand. "I am Diego de la Vega. Please have a seat." 

"Gracias, Señor de la Vega. I am Juan Luis Valdéz. Thank you for your kindness," Juan said as he turned to gesture for a bottle of wine. 

The two men began an easy conversation. Juan talked freely of their move and the land to which his father held a grant. Diego was surprised to hear that the valley Don Miguel owned was just beyond the northern border of the de la Vega rancho. 

"Ah, I know that land well. It is, indeed, a beautiful place. It seems we are to be neighbors. Our lands adjoin yours to the south. Perhaps we could arrange for you and your family to dine with my father and me as soon as you are settled," he suggested. 

"That is very gracious of you, Señor de la Vega. However, it may be quite a while before we are settled. We will soon begin building our hacienda and my father has some idea of even spending a few days camping at the site!" Juan said with a frown. 

"Oh, you and your father? What of the young lady with you? Your sister, did you say? I suppose she will be remaining here," Diego commented. 

"That one? Ha! Whatever we do, Ania insists she can do as well as we, with or without servants. She hates to be outdone by anyone or anything,” Juan laughed quietly, relighting his cigar as he did. “Though, to give her credit, she might be right. She looks on all of this as some sort of adventure. She is not your typical helpless lady, señor, often far from it. When she sets her mind on something, she usually gets it." Juan shook his head. Diego could see by his expression that he was both amused and proud of his sister. "Still, she has never tried to live out of the back of a wagon.She might find it a bit more of an "adventure" than she wished. That could be amusing to watch." 

Diego was somewhat amused at how Juan referred to his sister. No doubt, there was affection there, but also a kind of competitiveness. It occurred to him that these two might have been quite a handful growing up. 

As he spoke, Juan's sharp gaze raked the room and spotted a card game just beginning not far away. Noting his interest, Diego introduced Juan to the others in the game. When invited to join the game, Diego bowed out. "I am not much for taking chances," he said, straight faced. "My money is quite happy in my own pocket. I think the safest way to keep it that way is to just watch for a while." 

Juan soon dominated the game and money flowed like water. Diego was dismayed to see how unconcerned Juan was about displaying the large sum of money he carried. He would try to caution the brash young man about this when he could. 

Sergeant García walked tiredly into the cantina. He looked dusty and disgruntled...and thirsty, as usual. Diego chuckled as he saw García glance hopefully around the room. The sergeant's round face lit up as he saw Diego. García never seemed to have money and he was not too proud to mooch wine. Diego smiled broadly and waved the lancer over to his table. "Buenas tardes, Sergeant García. It appears you have been working late and dry work at that, I would bet." 

"Sí, Don Diego, very dry." García flopped down in the chair and gratefully extended his glass. He drained the glass quickly and stared at it morosely as Diego refilled it. 

"Something wrong, sergeant?" Diego asked. 

"Well, no, Don Diego," García said slowly. "It is just that...well, you know that I love being a soldier but..." García frowned at his glass. "...Sometimes when following orders...well, some orders I wish I could just ignore." 

"Oh, what has happened?" Diego prompted. 

"You know Señor Mendez...you know, the jeweler...you know he had just gotten the shop going well and the money that he makes...he puts that right back into supplies to make more..." 

"Sí, sí, go on, sergeant. What about the jeweler?" Diego urged. 

"Well, Capitán Rodríguez had me ride with him to Señor Mendez's shop. It seems that he had not yet paid his taxes. The comandante decided to collect them personally. Well, anyway, to make a long story short, the jeweler said he could not pay. The comandante ordered me to take his merchandise as payment. Now, Don Diego, I know a man must pay his taxes, but Señor Mendez is an honest man. I am sure he would have paid his taxes when he could. The comandante would give him no more time. Señor Mendez begged us to leave some merchandise, but I was ordered to take it all. I am sure it is worth more than the taxes amount to. And, also, without goods to sell to buy more materials to make goods for his shop, how will he be able to keep the shop itself open? I am afraid he will lose everything for which he has worked. Ah, but what else could I do?" García shook his head. 

"I am sure he does not blame you, sergeant, and take heart, perhaps someone will help him. He is well liked." Neither Diego's voice, nor face, betrayed the anger he felt at the moment. _Never fear, amigo mio. Señor Mendez will indeed have the help of a friend tonight,_ he thought fervently. 

Presently, Diego took his leave, indicating he was anxious to finish a book that he had started reading at home. García was grateful that Diego left the rest of the bottle for him. _What a strange man Don Diego is sometimes,_ he thought as he poured himself another glass of wine. _Who would leave wine and good times for a book? Oh, well, I guess that is just Don Diego for you._ He shrugged and returned his attention to the wine. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Zorro sat motionless on the back of his glossy black stallion. Both man and horse were tired and frustrated. The night had begun well, but now seemed endless. They sat in dense trees on a ridge above the roadway, watching for pursuers. As he rested in Zorro’s black costume, Diego thought of the events of the past several hours. 

Dressed as Zorro, he had little trouble finding his way into Capitán Rodríguez office where the recent tax collections were stored. He had not been surprised to find Señor Mendez's jewelry stored in a different trunk from the taxes to be sent to Spain. He had already suspected the comandante intended to keep it for himself. 

He had made it back as far as the door to the courtyard when he unexpectedly came face-to-face with Rodríguez himself returning, no doubt, to gloat over his newfound wealth. Zorro quickly pushed the astonished man backwards into the courtyard. With his cape momentarily swirling around him like wings, he leaped onto the ground from the doorway and whirled to face the soldier, drawing his sword as he moved. 

Recovering his wits quickly, Capitán Rodríguez growled, "Zorro! I shall enjoy taking care of you myself." He drew his sword and lunged at him with one smooth movement. 

Zorro grinned his infuriating smile as the swords met with a loud click. He almost welcomed his duels with this man. Until Rodríguez was assigned here six months ago, it had been some time since there was a swordsman who could give him any kind of a challenge. It was almost as if Rodríguez kept him on his toes. If Zorro did not fight to the best of his abilities with him, the comandante might even win but it was not likely. Zorro laughed aloud as he parried his opponent's thrusts and pressed his attack. Suddenly, with a flick of his wrist, he enfolded Rodríguez's blade and sent it flying to stick point first into the ground some feet away. He touched the tip of his sword against Rodríguez's chest just over his heart, then paused long enough to note the look of uncertainty on the comandante's face. Then, laughing again, he ripped a Z into the fabric of the uniform jacket. Still smiling broadly, Zorro gradually pushed Rodríguez backwards with the point of his sword until the soldier's heels touched the steps up to the office. With one final push, Rodríguez was sent tumbling backwards. Only as he fell back against the door, did he at last call for reinforcements. 

"Lancers! To arms! It is Zorro. Do not let him escape!" he screamed. 

Zorro whirled, sheathed his sword, and dashed for the wall. He heard shouts and commotion behind him as he hoisted himself to the top of the wall and turned to give a final insolent salute to the defeated comandante. He was surprised to see less than half the usual number of lancers responding to Rodríguez's cries. For the first time during the battle, Zorro frowned. There should have been well over a dozen men now pouring out of the barracks. Where were the others? A pistol shot struck alarmingly close to his foot. _No time to figure it out now,_ he thought, quickly giving a loud whistle. As Tornado trotted up below him, he leapt into the saddle and raced away in a cloud of dust. 

He had just begun to think he had an easier than usual escape, when, as he passed a clump of trees just outside the pueblo, several lancers rode from behind the trees to give chase. With another kick to Tornado's flank, he had led them on a wild chase, finally losing them in the rocks northeast of the pueblo. After being sure he had lost that group, he doubled back to head toward his cave and home, only to be spotted by another patrol and chased again. When this first happened, it had been somewhat amusing to leave them choking in his dust but, long before it happened for the fourth time, he had ceased to find it funny. He felt as if he had ridden half way to Monterey before he lost the last group and felt safe enough to finally head for home. He had followed a zigzagging course back to de la Vega land, pausing from time to time to check for followers. Thankfully, the soldiers must have been as tired as he, for he saw none now. 

The sun was now well up in the sky and he was bone-weary. Bernardo would no doubt be concerned over the fact he had not yet returned. Later, after he had rested, he would have to figure out a way to get the jewelry back to Señor Mendez. Once he was able to do that, the jeweler could melt it down so that Rodríguez could not recognize it as the same jewelry. Returning the jewelry would probably prove more difficult than retrieving the jewelry from Rodríguez had been. He had no doubt, now that he had the jewelry, Rodríguez would have Señor Mendez's shop and house watched as another part of the trap he had laid for Zorro. Whatever plan he could come up with would have to wait. He was just too tired now. 

Far in the distance, he could see the road which crossed their land and lead northward. Just as he started to urge Tornado out of the tree line, he heard a pistol shot to the south. At first he thought the shot was fired at him and he whirled Tornado back into the trees. As he tried to see the origin of the shot, another shot rang out just as a large carriage came barreling around the curve below him to his left. There appeared to be two men and a woman in the carriage pursued by two men on horseback. One man in the carriage appeared to be firing back at the bandidos as the other drove the carriage horses as fast as they would go. A third shot rang out and the man inside the carriage fell backwards against the woman. 

Zorro had seen enough. Lancers or no, he had to help. He urged Tornado onto more level ground and kicked him into a run toward the road. Even as he raced to their aid, he saw the carriage veer to the side, its right wheel striking a boulder and shattering. The three people were tossed high into the air and onto the rocky ground as the speeding carriage flipped over. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Consciousness returned slowly to Ania Cristina. A roaring filled her head and pain swept over her like a wave when she attempted to move. Struggling to remember what was happening, she slowly opened her eyes. Not far from her, two men were standing over her father and brother. Even as she tried to make sense of what her eyes were telling her, one of the men aimed a pistol at her father and squeezed the trigger. She must have cried out, even though she did not realize that she had done so, for the men turned to look at her. She found herself staring into the cold eyes of the man who still held the gun...eyes that held not an ounce of compassion as he looked down at her. Black-eyed and with high cheekbones, he had a scar that ran down the left side of his face. Throwing his own empty gun aside, the man took his companion's gun and walked over to her. Slowly, he aimed the gun at her and dispassionately cocked the hammer back. Ania tried to say something, but no sound would come out. 

Suddenly, there was a loud crack. From seemingly out of nowhere, a black whip wrapped itself around the barrel of the gun. Even as the gun was jerked sideways, it fired. Ania was vaguely aware of the sting of rock fragments spraying her hand as the lead ball barely missed her. Her shocked mind struggled to understand this new turn of events. She saw Scarface and his friend pale and back away. Even as Scarface turned to run, the whip snapped out again and yanked him to the ground. His companion snatched up her brother's sword and slashed at the masked figure in black. The man in black sidestepped the attack easily and met it with his own blade. A quick thrust ended the bandito’s life as her rescuer hurried in an attempt to prevent the escape of the other attacker. Hearing Scarface's horse thunder away, the man in black turned quickly and took a step toward his own horse as if to go after him. 

Desperate to help Juan and her father, Ania tried to move again. A wave of pain forced a moan from her as she fought to remain conscious. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself staring into a pair of concerned hazel eyes framed by a black silk mask as the stranger knelt beside her. "Who?" she managed to whisper. 

The stranger in black laid his hand gently on her arm and said simply, "A friend, señorita." 

Ania closed her eyes and drifted into darkness again.   
  
---  
  
**[Chapter 3](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge3.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter 1](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	3. New Page 1

New Page 1

_**Forge of Shadows**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Three**

****

**Ania gradually became aware of a carved beam crossing the ceiling above her. She slowly realized that she was lying on a soft bed in a well furnished room...somewhere. She closed her eyes again. She had not a clue as to where she was and how she had gotten there.**

**Gradually, images began to appear in her mind like bits and pieces of a dream. At first, the images seemed to make no sense. Ania tried to think.What was the last thing she could remember?She remembered the ship and the pueblo.She remembered looking at a wanted poster of...of whom? _Oh, the kind stranger in the black mask_ , she thought groggily. She vaguely remembered him being there as she drifted in and out of consciousness. What had the poster called him...Zorro? Yes, that was it. But what had happened to her and where was she?**

**Suddenly, she clearly remembered asking Zorro, "My father and brother…they are both dead?"**

**He had said nothing, only looked at her with pity and she had known.**

**An image of the scarfaced man pointing a gun at her father and firing appeared as clear as truth in her mind. Ania's eyes flew open as she cried out in horror, "Father! Juan! No!" She tried to sit up, sending streaks of pain through her shattered ribs and broken left arm. The room spun crazily as her head protested her sudden move. "Dios mio, no!" she breathed.**

**"It is all right, señorita. Shhhh...You are safe now. Just lie still. You are being cared for," a sandy haired man said. "I am Dr. Mendoza. You must listen to me.It is important that you remain still. You have been very badly hurt." The doctor quickly sat in a chair beside her bed and took her hand in his, watching her closely.**

**"My papá? Juan?" Ania pleaded. “Please...my father and brother.”**

**"I am sorry, señorita. There was nothing I could do," the doctor said quietly, gently squeezing her hand.**

**For a moment, Ania stared into his kindly eyes looking for some sign that what she remembered and what he was telling her was a falsehood. Unable to find any trace of what she wished to see, she pressed her eyes tightly shut as tears welled up. She could not bear to think about it right now. Fighting for control for a minute, she finally whispered, "Where am I?"**

**"You are at the hacienda of Don Alejandro de la Vega and his son. They were kind enough to bring you here after your...accident. It was on their land that your carriage overturned."**

**Ania tried to think, but her head hurt and it was so hard to concentrate. "de la Vega?" she mumbled uncertainly. Where had she heard that name? _Oh, yes, Juan spoke of meeting someone by that name last night...last night?_ "How long...have...I been here?" she struggled to ask aloud.**

**"It has been three days since you were injured, Señorita Valdéz," Dr. Mendoza answered. After a moment, the doctor arose and walked just out of Ania’s line of sight. Distantly, she could hear liquid pouring and a spoon clicking against china. At the moment, the sounds meant less than nothing to Ania, her mind and heart too full of her grief to even care what was going on around her.**

**_Three days?!_ She thought in despair. _Then if it is true that Papá and Juan are dead, then they would already have been buried. I was not even there._ Sobs threatened to choke off her breath. Again, Ania fought for control. _I will not be weak! I will be strong like Papá would want. I will not show weakness!_**

**Through the haze which seemed to cloud her mind, Ania remembered Luisa, the niñera who had raised Juan and her after their mother had died giving them life. Luisa had also been a healer who had taught Ania all that she could of herbs and nursing. Once, Ania had asked the old nurse how she was able to ignore blood and gore or fear as she treated someone whom she cared about badly hurt.**

**"You build a wall between what you feel and what you do. You lock the pain and fear away, and you do whatever has to be done. You focus only on that," was the old woman’s answer.**

**_Oh, Luisa, how can I do that? What can I do to keep this horror from destroying me now? Oh, Papá...Juan,_ she grieved.**

**Suddenly the doctor was back beside her, a warm herbal potion in his hand. "Here, señorita, let us get a little of this in you," he said, as he gently raised her head and held the cup to her lips. "You must rest to heal. Everything will look a little better when you wake again." He sat quietly patting her hand as Ania drifted into a merciful sleep.**

**Dr. Mendoza was relieved with the improvement in his patient. So severe had her injuries been that he had been very uncertain for the first couple of days whether she would even survive. However, today when she had awakened, her eyes had been clear, and she had seemed coherent, if distressed. He thought the corner had been turned and her recovery was only a matter of time now. He left her sleeping and went out to speak to the de la Vegas about her condition.**

**"Well, Don Alejandro, it appears you will have a houseguest for a while. Señorita Valdéz has, at last, improved enough that I feel we are unlikely to lose her. Keep her quiet for the next month or so.Give those ribs a chance to heal. It would be best if she did not move around much. Also, the splint should stay on her arm, at least, a couple of months. I will check back on her improvement as often as I can," he explained as he stood in the sala with the men. "Oh, it would be a good idea to have one of the servants stay with her. She now knows about her father and brother. She will have to adjust to a lot of difficult changes. We will have to wait and see how long it is until she is well enough to travel."**

**"The length of time until then does not matter. I assure you she is welcome here until she is ready to do whatever she decides," Don Alejandro declared. "It is just good to know at least one member of that unfortunate family will survive. I will have Rosita stay with her." He shook his head. "It is a shame, a young woman alone like that. She will now face a lot of decisions about what to do."**

**"She still has her father's land grant," Diego commented. "Her brother mentioned that he and Ania Cristina were the only surviving children. That makes her the only heir now."**

**"Yes, but Diego, you are forgetting...according to the comandante, this was a provisional grant. The land must be in profitable production of some sort within one year or the land goes back to the crown. With no one to help her, that will more than likely be the way of it," his father reminded him.**

**Diego shook his head, "I suppose she might go back to Florida or to Spain. Perhaps she has family there."**

**"Well, at least, she will go back a wealthy woman. I understand that Zorro prevented the bandidos from taking all the gold Ania, her father and brother had with them. It is amazing they would travel with so much gold," the doctor commented.**

**"The son said they had sold all their property in West Florida and intended to start immediately on developing the land and hacienda. I suppose they thought they would need ready cash for that," Diego ventured.**

**"Perhaps," the doctor said, "but it was still not a wise thing to do. Well, señores, I shall leave my patient in your care. Don Alejandro, if you will be so kind as to call Rosita to come with me to my carriage, I will give her the packets of medicine for the señorita and instruct her as to their use. She will, no doubt, need something for pain for a while and perhaps something to help her sleep as she comes to grips with everything that has happened. She should be closely watched, but then, I know that I could not leave her in better hands."**

**"Of course, Dr. Mendoza. We will do everything we can for her," Don Alejandro said as he turned to Bernardo and gestured for him to get Rosita. "I will walk you to the gate."**

**As his father and the doctor walked out, Diego picked up a book and pretended to read. He had much to think about. In addition to keeping his eyes open for any sign of the bandit who attacked the señorita and her family, he still needed to get Señor Mendez's jewelry back to him. Capitán Rodríguez had persisted in keeping such a close watch on the jeweler that it almost amounted to house arrest. Regardless of what he said publicly as to Zorro being a common thief who seemed to have everyone fooled but him, it was clear by his actions, that he fully expected Zorro to try to return the jewelry at some point and he planned to be ready when he did.**

**Had there not been other considerations, Zorro would have attempted to go to the jeweler's house the first night. However, Diego knew if Zorro was seen, there would be fighting, and perhaps, shooting, as well. Unwilling to increase the danger to a household with small children, he knew he would have to bide his time. Eventually, Rodríguez would decide his plan had failed and that would be that. Diego hoped it would be sooner rather than later. Señor Mendez and his family were in terrible financial condition. He had managed, under the watchful eye of a lancer, to press a small loan on him "for the children". He could only hope that the jeweler understood Zorro's motives as well as Rodríguez seemed to do. He was determined to get the jewelry back to him as soon as he could possibly do so.**

**Diego thought regretfully of the two men who had been killed. He probably could not have saved the young man he had met, but had he gotten there a minute or so sooner, he could possibly have saved the father. He hoped the scar-faced man had the good sense to leave the Los Angeles area. It bothered him that the scoundrel had gotten away, but he felt that the badly injured señorita could not be left alone. He sincerely wished there had been more he could have done to help them all.**

**He had sent Tornado for Bernardo. Only when the manservant was available to sit with the injured woman, did he finally make his way back to his cave. He barely arrived in time to change and appear tousled and sleepy-eyed as his father roused the household to go to the aid of the victims. Supposedly, his father had learned of the emergency in a note pinned to the door by Zorro.**

**The woman and the two men's bodies had been brought to the hacienda and the doctor summoned. For all the good it would do, the comandante was notified, as well.**

**In deference to the victims' status, Capitán Rodríguez had personally ridden out, but had done little. Señorita Valdéz had been much too ill to tell what had happened.**

**Rodríguez had made much of the fact that Zorro "just happened" to be close by when the incident happened. He stated to all who would listen that Zorro merely had his eyes on the gold. In fact, he conjectured that Zorro had probably argued with the other bandido and killed him in a disagreement over the gold. "As I have always maintained, the man is a common thief. Others would see this, too, if they were not such fools!" he had announced with a snort.**

**Diego could not resist pointing out that, apparently, Zorro had taken none of the money.**

**The comandante had merely shrugged.**

**More than a week passed before an opportunity occurred to tie up loose ends. A chance meeting with Sergeant García once again led to useful information.**

**As Diego sat at his usual table in the tavern with the sergeant, they discussed a bit of this and that. Wafting from the back room was the aroma of freshly made bread. This was a rare enough occurrence, due to the scarcity of real flour, that it attracted almost everyone's attention. However, Diego noted that Sergeant García was almost as distracted by the aroma as by the wine in his glass. "Mmmmm, there is nothing better than fresh bread to go with good wine," he said wishfully. He tried in vain to get the barmaid's attention. Diego hid a smile as María pointedly ignored the always-broke sergeant. García's face fell as he gave up on his hoped-for snack. “Oh, well, I have to be going anyway. I am due on duty soon," he shrugged.**

**"Oh, is something special going on, sergeant?" Diego asked, only half listening.**

**"Sí, the capitán is taking most of the troops to escort the governor along the northern road back toward Monterey. Even though Zorro has shown no intention of coming to Señor Mendez's, the capitán still will not give up. Corporal Reyes and I have drawn guard detail there tonight along with a few others. It is a complete waste of time. However, orders are orders."**

**García had Diego's attention now. As the caballero watched the big man pause on his way out the door for another deep breath of the aroma-laden air, a plan began to take shape. Diego smiled. Zorro was going to return the jewelry and would not even have to go near the Mendezes to do so, thanks to Sergeant García.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Señora Mendez stood in the parlor of the small house that served as both home and shop to her family. Frowning, she looked at the meager amount of food left in her pantry. The children needed more food on which to grow, and what they had would not last much longer.**

**Outside, she heard the sound of a horse from somewhere close by. Soldiers' horses no doubt. From the time that Zorro had entered the cuartel and retaken the jewelry taken from them by the comandante, there had been soldiers keeping them always in sight. Capitán Rodríguez had even ordered that they were to go nowhere without a soldier in attendance. Of course, she and her husband knew why he was going to such great lengths with this...they were bait for Zorro. If he tried to return the merchandise, the soldiers would be here to close the trap. It would be good to have something for her husband to start his business again with, but, between irritation at the presence of the soldiers and fear for her family's safety, Señora Mendez hardly thought it mattered if el Zorro did try to return it or not. She just wanted the soldiers to go away and leave them alone.**

**Suddenly, a paper wrapped stone came through the window to roll at her feet. For a minute, she peered curiously out the window, but saw nothing.**

**"How may I help you, Señora Mendez?" Sergeant García stepped out of the shadows of some nearby trees to ask.**

**Señora Mendez frowned at him. "By going away, sergeant!" she snapped as she pulled her head back in the window and slammed the shutters. García shrugged as he stepped back into the shadows near Corporal Reyes.**

**"José, come quickly!" Señora Mendez called quietly to her husband. She held out the note that had been tied around the stone.**

**José Mendez read the note twice before looking up at his wife with hope in his eyes. He pointed at the bold Z on the bottom of the note and laughed. "I knew he would not let us down. Hurry, Rosa! Let us get this plan under way."**

**Sergeant García was tired of standing watch. His feet hurt and he thought longingly of being able to sit down with his feet under a table at the tavern, enjoying a glass of good wine. He sighed. "Well, I can do nothing about the wine, but perhaps if I sit for just a while." Looking around he spotted a fallen log nearby. Walking over, he realized that the tree was not exactly concealed. _Ah, what does it matter? It is not as if Zorro is really going to come here tonight!_ he thought in disgust. "Ah-h-h, that is better!" he sighed as he eased his bulk down on one end of the log. After a moment, he realized that he was not alone on the log. Slowly, he turned toward the other end of the log. There with his gun casually clutched in his folded arms, sat Corporal Reyes sleepily watching the house.**

**"What are you doing, corporal?" he asked as he frowned at him.**

**"My feet hurt, too, sergeant, and you made the log look so comfortable. I just thought that...." Reyes began.**

**"Baboso, how do you expect to surprise Zorro if you are in plain sight?" García exclaimed, ignoring the fact that he was doing the same thing.**

**"But, sergeant, you…" Reyes tried to object to no avail.**

**"Get back to your post, corporal, pronto!" the sergeant ordered loudly.**

**Corporal Reyes blinked at the big man for a moment, then rose from his spot. "Sí, sergeant," he said with a sigh, and slowly ambled back behind the nearest trees.**

**Rolling his eyes heavenward, García continued rubbing his feet as he sat on the log.**

**"Buenas tardes, sergeant," Señor Mendez said as he walked up to where he could see García sitting. "I hope you do not mind if I join you out here for a while. My wife is trying to make supper for us and she is not exactly happy with the task. She had her heart set on making something special for us but we are almost out of supplies."**

**"And to you, Señor Mendez. Uh...what was it that your wife wished to fix?" García asked.**

**"She wanted to make some loaves of bread. The children especially like it when it is hot.” He smiled indulgently as he thought of his children and then sobered again. “Ah, but I guess they will have to make do with tortillas. We are all but out of flour. Oh, but it would be nice if she could make the bread. My wife makes the lightest, tastiest bread this side of the ocean. It is always so crusty and delicious, especially slathered with butter." Mendez shook his head. "But with no flour, there is no use even dreaming, I suppose." He sighed.**

**García's stomach growled in the sudden silence. "Señor Mendez, do you suppose, just, maybe, your wife would consider making some bread for me...if you can get the flour?" García asked as his mouth watered at the images of hot bread dripping with butter floated before his eyes.**

**"But, sergeant, I have no money to get flour," Mendez objected.**

**"I have no money either, but perhaps Padre Felipe will have an extra sack of flour at the mission. I could go see. I am sure the other lancers can manage without me for just a little while," García said without hesitation.**

**Señor Mendez smiled broadly. "Then in that case, I am sure she would do it for you, Sergeant García. It is the least we can do!"**

**Not much later, García rode back from the mission with a sack of flour securely tied behind his saddle. He had been rather pleasantly surprised to actually receive the scarce flour requested. He would have been more surprised still had he known of the padre's recent visit from someone with a very unusual request.**

**Realizing that a tree had somehow fallen across the path since he had last ridden this way, the sergeant pulled his horse to a halt and looked the situation over. The tree was not very large. He decided that he could move it easily. _Now, I wonder what caused that to fall?_ he thought as he dismounted. However, the soldier really did not puzzle over it very long. His mind was too much on the bread soon to be baked.**

**He quickly tied his horse to a bush and walked to the fallen tree. While his back was turned, a dark figure quietly approached the horse and untied the top of the sack of flour. The figure had melted back into the shadows before the sergeant finished his task. García remounted and continued on his way with his sack of flour. At a safe distance, a shadow followed along the roadside.**

**García was gratified to see how overjoyed Señora Mendez seemed to get the flour.**

**"Sergeant García, I will make you two of the prettiest loaves you have ever seen." she smiled.**

**Señor Mendez shut the door almost in Sergeant García's face. "I am sorry, sergeant, but my wife.... She allows no one with her other than family when she bakes bread. She uses a family secret to make the bread so good," he said quickly. "I will just help her hurry with preparing the dough."**

**By the time the dough had risen, the oven behind the house was just the right temperature. Soon the delicious aroma of baking bread drew García, and Reyes, to the back of the house, their attention on the oven.**

**From the woods nearby, another figure watched, only his attention was skyward. In the center of the house's roof beside the main fireplace extended a second smaller chimney. This chimney opened out above a small indoor forge used by the jeweler to melt precious metals. Zorro smiled as he noticed sparks drifting out of the small chimney, evidence of a hot fire on that forge, one hot enough to melt gold jewelry back into bars of gold to be used again. He knew that within the next few minutes nothing would remain of Mendez's jewelry but loose gems and gold ingots.**

**Then he almost laughed aloud as García walked back around the corner of the house. In each beefy hand was a slab of bread. As Zorro watched, García rolled his eyes with pleasure. _Enjoy your reward, amigo_ , Zorro thought. _You have earned it_. Chuckling softly to himself, Zorro quietly backed Tornado out of the bushes and went on his way.  
**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Four](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge4.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	4. Forge of Shadows

Forge of Shadows

_**Forge of Shadows**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
# 

# **Chapter Four**

# 

**Time passed slowly for Ania Cristina. By the end of the second week, her ribs had healed enough for Dr. Mendoza to allow her to move about her room. By the middle of the third week, the room felt like a prison. She had too little to do and far too much time to think. She began to study Miguel's plans and graphs for the vineyard and winery. It was then that she knew what she had to do. There was no reason to allow her father's dream to die with him. There would be a vineyard in that valley! She would see to that. She was not sure yet how she would pay the grant tax that must come from something produced by the land. Most varieties of grapes took nearly three years to bear a significant amount of fruit. Her father had been very mysterious about how he would pay, but there had to be a way. Perhaps she could go right into cattle production. "Ah, I will not worry about that now," Ania told herself sternly. "First, I will get Papá's vineyard started, then decide what else is to be done." Whatever it would take, that is what she would do. The first thing she had to do, she realized, was to get her strength back and that would take work. Rosita was adamant that she not be up so much, that she must rest, that she be careful.... " _Ay, caramba_!" Ania thought in exasperation. " _The woman will suffocate me with kindness!_ " Ania found that it was easier in the long run to do as she pleased either late at night after Rosita had retired or early in the morning before she came in to check on Ania. As Ania's strength began to return, she began to venture out of her room when she was sure no one was about. **

**One morning, Diego was surprised to hear voices arguing in the courtyard. Unobserved, he walked to the doorway to see what the disturbance was about.**

**"Señorita, you must come back to your room now. Dr. Mendoza said you should not move around so much yet. Dr. Mendoza says..." Rosita insisted, almost in a panic.**

**"He says, he says, he says," Ania repeated sarcastically. "He may be the doctor, but I am trained as a curandera and I say that I am able to be about. I would be as helpless as an old woman if I do as little as he says. My niñera, Luisa, always said that an injured person heals more quickly if they are allowed to move around as soon as they feel able to do so. And that is what I am going to do."**

**"But, señorita, I am charged with looking after you. Don Alejandro would be most displeased with me if you were allowed to reinjure yourself." Rosita threw up her hands in agitation.**

**"Nonsense! I am not apt to be reinjured or any such thing. How could I be by just sitting here to read or doing a bit of gentle walking?" Ania insisted. "Besides," she continued in a calm, determined voice, “if anyone wants me back in my room now, well...they would just have to carry me back. I will not go of my own free will. Es la verdad!"**

**"That could be arranged," Diego said quietly from the doorway, startling both women.**

**Ania whirled toward the voice, wincing as she did so, her ribs still tender enough to complain strongly of any sudden turn of her upper body. Rosita sprang at once to Ania's side and urged her to sit in a nearby chair. For that moment, Ania had very little choice. Just the chore of drawing breath was struggle enough. Standing was a bit more than she could manage until the pain subsided. Her father’s journal slid unnoticed to lay beside her chair.**

**Ania saw a look of concern fill the face of the familiar looking young man. "Señorita, are you all right?" he asked as he walked quickly to her side. "Perhaps it would be best to lie down."**

**"No," Ania said, unable at first to get another word out. Inwardly, she railed at herself for giving in to the pain. "I am fine," she insisted, forcing herself to respond with more than one word. Although social conventions had prevented his meeting and visiting with her while she was confined to her bedchamber, she realized that this must be Don Alejandro’s son, Diego. She did not wish to cause further worry to either de la Vega. Determinedly, she straightened up as if nothing had happened. “I was merely startled. I assure you that I am not the least bit tired and the discomfort was only momentary.”**

**However, he could see that she was still not breathing deeply and she was quite pale. He was also sure that if the dainty hands were not clinched so tightly against her body in order to still them, they would be trembling with reaction to that “discomfort”. Surely it would be safer for her to lie down. "I will get someone to help you to your room, señorita," he said as he turned to do just that.**

**"No, please!" Ania begged, suddenly throwing aside all pretenses. She reached up and clutched his arm with her good hand. "Do not make me go back, señor! If I have to spend one more day locked in that room, I will go loca!"**

**As Diego looked down into her pleading eyes, somehow he was reminded of himself in the days following his mother's death, and how strange and empty this hacienda had felt. To have been confined to one room with nothing to distract her mind from the loss of two who were just as dear to her must have been worse than any other pain that she was having to endure. He looked at her with compassion for a minute, then said quietly, "All right, if you wish it so strongly, señorita. Perhaps it will be all right for you to sit here for a short while."**

**"But, patron, your father holds me responsible for her," Rosita began.**

**"It is all right, Rosita. I will take responsibility for her if she promises to be good," he said, turning to Ania with a teasing smile.**

**Ania breathed a sigh of relief. "Sí, Señor de la Vega, I promise." She suddenly realized how ungrateful her comments must have sounded. She hurried to add, "I mean it is a very nice room, abeautiful room. I am really very grateful to you and your father. You have been very kind!"**

**Diego gave a soft chuckle and smiled at her. "Do not worry. I know what you mean. I am just glad you are feeling well enough to be up and about. At last I have finally gotten to meet you and, please, call me Diego."**

**Ania bowed her head slightly, "And I am Ania." She gave him a grateful smile.**

**Diego sat down near her and they began to talk of this and that. As they talked, he noticed how Ania cradled her left arm with her right. He finally said, "If you were trained as a healer, did you not know to put that arm in a sling?"**

**"Sí, Don Diego, I would have but when I decided to go out today, I did not have a scarf with which to make a sling, and I was not going to wait and ask Rosita. She has been very kind to me, but she would have barred the door before she would have let me out," she stated.**

**"Let me guess. You have learned that by experience. This was not your first time out of your room, was it? Merely the first time you have gotten caught," Diego ventured.**

**Ania cut her eyes up at him with such a look of mischief that he had to laugh. He could not help but notice the mischievous sparkle that lit up her eyes like emeralds in the early morning light. He signed for Bernardo, who had just appeared, to bring a scarf to them. Ania watched closely. “My mozo, Bernardo, is deaf and mute,” Diego explained to her unspoken question. “If there is anything you need and Rosita is not nearby, I am sure he will do his best to help you.”**

**“That is good to know, Don Diego, but I might have trouble making myself understood to him, even if I knew how to sign to him,” she said thoughtfully.**

**“Perhaps, but then Bernardo is very intuitive in figuring out what is needed of him. Just remember, feel free to ask for help from him or any of the other servants anytime you feel the need,” he stressed. He was pleas ed to see the señorita smile at the mute as he returned. **

**“How do I tell him ‘Thank you’, Don Diego?” she inquired when Bernardo held out a black silk scarf.**

**“Just smile and nod,” Diego instructed her.**

**As she took the scarf from him, Ania noted the intelligence in the brown eyes of the servant and the lines of good humor on his face. The expression in his eyes also seemed to show a true concern for her needs and desires, and not just the expected servitude. Although she could not have said why, she immediately felt that there was good in this man. She smiled warmly and nodded her thanks. Bernardo beamed back with such warmth that Ania laughed. For a second, it felt strange to her. It seemed like it had been ages since she had reason to smile, much less laugh. It did her spirit good in spite of the mild twinges the laughter caused in her ribs. “Ah, Don Diego, I have the feeling that, regardless of his handicap, you must have a good man here.”**

**Diego smiled at her reaction. He was amused to see that she was so perceptive, almost impulsive, in her sizing up of other people. “Yes, I was very fortunate to meet him while I was in Europe. He does make himself useful from time to time,” he said dryly.**

**Ania looked down at the scarf and missed the hard glance the mozo tossed his patrón’s way. Diego repressed a smile at Bernardo’s expression. Useful was a definite understatement and he knew that better than anyone. Quickly he got up and helped her tie the scarf and adjust it to support her injured arm. As he did so, Ania’s expression changed and she looked at him curiously.**

**"Is anything the matter, Señorita Ania?" he finally asked.**

**"No, I am sorry if I seem to be staring, Don Diego, but I have the strangest feeling that we have met before. I am not quite sure when or where.” Ania looked down for a second and then glanced back up at his face uncertainly.**

**"Ah, in the cantina, señorita," he suggested, hiding his unease. "I was at a table as you stood on the balcony. I believe our eyes met just before you went back to your room."**

**Ania looked down again, thinking. "Yes, I think I remember that now. Perhaps that is what I am remembering. Yet I feel like I have seen you somewhere else, but I guess I could not have, could I?" she finally said.**

**"No, I do not think so, señorita," Diego responded calmly. "You were not conscious when you were brought here, and we have not met to speak before today."**

**Ania finally shrugged and smiled at him. "I am sure you are right. At any rate, I am glad we have finally met."**

**"As am I," Diego said, returning her smile. It was then that he noticed the journal laying beside her feet. "What is this?" he inquired as he picked it up and handed it to Ania.**

**"My father's journal," she answered as she gently rubbed her right hand over the book's cover, almost as if caressing a person’s arm. "This has drawings and plans for Papá's vineyard in it." Her green eyes glistened for a second with emotion, which she immediately brought back under control.**

**"Oh, yes, the vineyard. Your brother mentioned that. I am sorry that your father was unable to realize his dream. That valley would have made a fine vineyard." Diego looked at her with sympathy.**

**A look of determination came into the young woman's countenance as she lifted her chin. "Oh, but there will be a vineyard there, Don Diego. I intend to use these plans to see Papá's dream take shape. I will do it if I have to plant every vine myself."**

**Diego looked at her in surprise. "It is a very big task setting up either a vineyard or a rancho. Do you know just how much will have to be done?"**

**"Sí, and I also know what Papá would want done, Don Diego. I will hire people to help me. I can direct the work to see that it goes as it should. Surely, there are some people in this pueblo who could use the work," Ania declared.**

**"It will be much responsibility for one so young, Ania," he said gently.**

**"I am not so young, Don Diego. At one and twenty, I am old enough to be able to carry this responsibility and give orders as to what must be done," Ania said firmly.**

**"Perhaps my father and I can be of assistance to you," Diego offered.**

**"Thank you, Don Diego, but I would not want to impose further on you and your father," Ania replied. “You have already done so much. It was very kind of you both to take in a stranger and open your home to her as you have me.”**

**"Far from being an imposition, it would be an honor, Ania Cristina," he said gallantly. “I regret only the circumstances of your stay, not the opportunity to meet and get to know you. Assisting you further will be no burden at all.”**

**“Then I shall keep your offer in mind,” she said. For so long now, she had felt like something within herself had died along with Papá and Juan. Now she felt her spirit begin to come alive again. She had plans to carry out for those she loved, and she had the first of what she hoped would be many new friends here. Life had to go on, and by the saints, she would make it what she wanted it to be! She would do whatever it took. Nothing would stop her. Of that she was determined. Once again, Ania smiled her gratitude to the young caballero.  
****  
**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Five](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge5.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

_**Forge of Shadows**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Five**

**It soon became clear that Ania was sincere in her determination to be up and about, no matter how strong a suggestion the doctor had made to the contrary. After some discussion, both with her and between themselves, the de la Vegas extended to her the courtesy of "mi casa es su casa". With only the restriction that she always have Rosita near at hand when she ventured out, at least until her strength returned, she was to treat the hacienda as she would her own. However, Rosita was still under very strict instructions from Don Alejandro that, should Ania, at any time, become weak or overly tired, she was to see that Ania rested immediately.**

**Diego hinted that, if she did not cooperate with Rosita in this, he would, indeed, follow through on the statement he had made that first morning on the patio. Seeing the twinkle in his eyes as he said this did not detract a bit from the feeling Ania had that if she abused this privilege, he would truly have her carried back to her room, willingly or not.**

**Ania had always enjoyed being around people. While growing up, she had spent a good deal of time isolated on her father’s plantation, with few others of her class near by, especially during times when the bayous overflowed their banks and covered such roads as there were. She had quickly learned that even the lowest servant could be good company and worthy of respect as another human being. Sitting and watching the comings and goings of the house servants, as well as Don Alejandro and Diego, was a welcome distraction to her now. They often stopped to talk with her as they passed through on their various errands. The patio soon became a favorite spot for Ania as she sat and studied her father's journals.**

**This was made even more pleasant by the fact that Diego frequently sat with her. Ania found him easy to talk to and their conversations ranged across a wide variety of subjects. Even with all the distractions, there were, from time to time, those occasions when she did not particularly feel like talking, when her grief would come back on her to the point that she had trouble locking it away in the nice, neat room she had built in her heart and mind to keep it under control. It seemed that no matter how she thought she hid it, Diego always seemed to sense her pain within minutes of joining her. At those times, he would quietly get up and then come back with his guitar. Never pushing her to talk, he would play the guitar or sing for her, hoping only to comfort her. It never failed to raise her spirits as she listened to the music and his melodious voice.**

**Diego found her an interesting person to talk with as well. She seemed at the same time, both older than her age and yet with movements and expressions which made her appear younger than her twenty-one years. Although she had no more of a formal education than most women did, she seemed to have read widely and was curious about many subjects. Even while he had to conceal much from her, he found that she had a knack for getting him to talk about himself. Ania especially seemed to enjoy talking about things he had learned when he was in Spain. To his surprise, she was particularly fascinated with philosophy and science, two areas that few women were taught.**

**Entering the library one day, he found Ania directing Rosita in a search for books of interest. Rosita was just pushing a chair in front of one set of tall shelves in attempt to retrieve one Ania particularly wished to have. "May I help you with that, señoritas?" he offered. Easily reaching up and plucking the book the two women had been struggling to reach from the highest shelf, he glanced at the title. "A book on medicine, Ania? I would hardly have expected that to be something you would read to pass the time," he said in surprise as he handed it to her.**

**"I would guess you could say it is a hobby of mine, in a way," Ania admitted. "I would have dearly loved to have had the chance to study it."**

**"Medicine? Ania, women are not doctors," he reminded her.**

**"No," she sighed,"I suppose you are right, but I could surely have learned things that I could have used to help other people as the healer my niñera, Luisa, taught me."**

**"Oh, yes, I remember your saying something about that." Diego looked at her curiously. "In Florida, you seem to have viewed curanderas somewhat differently than here. Curanderas have a tendency to...well...." He stopped, realizing that what he had just thought might be a bit insulting.**

**"Be old toothless hags, tricksters, or perhaps dabblers in magic, as the superstitious sometimes believe?" Ania supplied, with a proud lift of her head. "Well, they are not all that. They are much needed on the plantations back home. Our doctors are few, and those that are there travel wide circuits. It could be weeks before they are back in a particular area. Here, you are lucky if you do not have to share your doctor with other pueblos.” She walked over to sit beside the desk and look up at him.**

**“As a matter of fact, we do share ours. Doctor Mendoza lives here, so he is here more often and for longer periods of time than in the other areas. However, there are frequently times when he is not available,” Diego replied. “I’m afraid that the curanderas I know are thought of much as you just said, almost as witches. People are as likely to go to them for fortunes and love potions as medicines. Many people are afraid of them, although I, myself, have found them to be far less fearsome.” He smiled for a moment, as if at a memory.**

**Ania laughed and shook her head. “Well, it will do no one any good to come to me for love potions and I leave seeing the future to God and the santos. The training I have is commonly such as is given to those who are mistresses of large plantations, or more often to one or two high ranking servants on each plantation. The curandera has to be ready and able to treat both high born and servant, in minor and major injuries or illnesses. Diego, there were more than one hundred souls on my father's lands before we left and I had to use what I learned many times, especially after Luisa died when I was eighteen. I think she trained me well, but I would so like to learn more. Perhaps I will not be needed so much here as I was back in West Florida, but if any of my people need help, I would like to be able to do what I can. Papá would expect nothing less from me. Now that I am in a different type of land, I especially need to learn about the plants and herbs. That is what we were looking for, a book on medicinal plants in this area."**

**Diego looked up at the wall of books beside them, quietly thinking for a moment before speaking again. "I do not believe we have anything like that here," he said as he looked back at Ania thoughtfully, "but I will watch for some on herbology when the book shipments arrive in the pueblo from time to time." He was finding Ania to be a surprisingly complex young woman.**

**True to his word, he located other books for her over the coming weeks, including a rather large volume of "Hierbas y Plantas Medicinales del Mundo Nuevo". He was amused to often see one servant or another bringing samples of various plants to her as well. Between reading and studying these books or her father's journals, and her talks with , time seemed to pass somewhat more quickly for Ania.**

**Ania’s new freedom did indeed seem to do her good. Although she was still obviously far from well, she seemed to grow stronger every day. When Dr. Mendoza returned, he was surprised at the improvement in her health. "Though I have heard," he said, with a sharp glance at her, "that you have not been following my instructions, it does not seem to have harmed you."**

**"Then I can be out and about now?" Ania asked hopefully. "There is much I have to do."**

**"Well, you should not do a great deal yet," Dr. Mendoza instructed. "However, I do not see that trips into the pueblo for Mass or for shopping, or carriage rides will harm you now, but no horseback riding yet. The last thing you need right now is another fall." He gave her a hard look. "Is that clear?"**

**"Sí, Doctor. I will remember." She would have preferred to ride, but, frankly, the idea of no longer being house bound was too pleasing for her to be choosy.**

**"As you are so much improved and I do have other patients at some distance from here, it will probably be some time until I return. Perhaps when I do, we can see about removing the splint on that arm," he said, smiling at the joy the señorita showed at his decision. “Just be sure you remember what I said. No riding!” he stressed sternly as he left.**

**“Yes, Dr. Mendoza,” Ania promised meekly, overjoyed with the prospect of finally getting on with her life and her plans.**

**Ania was all smiles when Diego saw her later. "Buenos dias, Diego!" she said brightly.**

**Her excitement and joy was contagious and he found himself grinning back at her. "Ah, I hear that the good doctor is allowing the caged bird to stretch her wings a bit now, is he not?" he commented.**

**"Oh, sí, Diego," Ania laughed in pleasure at the thought. "I was just on my way to ask you or your father for the loan of a carriage and team, por favor. I hope you can spare someone to drive me." She indicated her arm with a rueful smile. "I might still have a bit of difficulty handling the reins."**

**"Why, Ania Cristina, that will not be necessary. I happen to be free now and it would be a pleasure if you would allow me to drive you wherever it is you wish to go," he insisted.**

**"Thank you, my friend. I would like that," Ania blushed slightly as she smiled up at him. She had been hoping he would offer. “I need to go to my land. Too much time has passed since I came here. If I am to do anything, I must start on it soon. Just to see it will mean a great deal to me. Father had such hopes for it.”**

**As a knock interrupted their conversation, Diego gestured for Bernardo to open the door.**

**"Please see that Señorita Valdéz gets this. Gracias," a young lancer requested as the door was opened. He quickly handed the message to the mozo, and without another word, turned and remounting, rode back in the direction of Los Angeles.**

**Bernardo stood for a moment, a somewhat uncertain look on his face. When Ania walked up, gazing out of the door after the soldier, he smiled and handed a folded paper with an official looking seal to her.**

**“Well, that was strange!” Ania said. After a moment, she shrugged, then gazed curiously at the letter as she opened it. "It is from the comandante," she said, puzzled. “Why would he be writing me?” She read silently for a moment, her expression changing to one of anger and outrage as she did.**

**“Ania, are you all right?” Diego asked quickly. “What is this all about? What is in the letter?”**

**“That vile snake!” she cried. “Listen to this,” she said as she looked up at Diego and then back at the letter. "Señorita Valdéz," she read. "It is with pleasure that I recently heard of the improvement in your health. However, I would suppose this means that your stay in our humble pueblo will soon be coming to an end and you will be returning to family elsewhere. After considering this and the fact that your father is no longer able to fulfill the stipulations of the land grant, I have found it necessary to withdraw the registration of the land grant that was discussed upon your arrival. The money used to secure the registration will, of course, be returned to you. Wishing you a speedy recovery and a safe journey, I shall remain...Your faithful servant, Francisco Tristán Rodríguez, Comandante and Capitán, Presidio, Reina de Los Ángeles."**

**"He cannot do that!" Ania cried. "I have every right to keep that grant! I must speak to him at once. Ooohh, I did not think it pleased him when Papá registered his grant in the capitán’s office that day and now I know he was against it. Well, I am not letting him take this land away from me!"**

**"Ania, calm down," Diego soothed as he watched the agitated woman pace the length of the room and back, her eyes flashing with anger. "It is probably merely a misunderstanding on the capitán's part. More than likely, it will be easily corrected."**

**“It had better be, or I will...” As she let the sentence hang in the air, Ania had a sobering thought. _Well, just what am I going to do? Even if I were well, I do not have the skills to challenge the capitán or to force him to do what I say_. She closed her mouth and had to fight to keep frustrated, and if she were to admit it, frightened tears from forcing their way down her cheeks. _I will not cry_! she told herself firmly. She would not let herself be that weak.**

**“Come, Ania. I will go with you and we will see if we cannot straighten out this whole problem,” Diego said calmly. Ania found it oddly comforting to feel him gently take her arm to guide her toward the door.**

**On the way out, they met Don Alejandro and quickly informed him of the situation. After reading the letter himself, he assured her, "We will support you in whatever you wish to do, Ania Cristina. Are you still convinced that you will be able to manage the land yourself?"**

**"I am more determined than ever, Don Alejandro," she stated firmly.**

**"Good! Then Diego and I will go with you to see that you get that chance," the older de la Vega said. Turning to a nearby servant, he ordered, "Bring a carriage and team around for Diego and the señorita. Also, tell Marco not to unsaddle my horse, but to bring him back around front. Have him bring Bernardo’s horse as well. Now,” he said, looking back at Ania, “let us go see why our comandante felt that this grant should not be honored.”  
  
**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Six](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge6.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	6. New Page 1

New Page 1

_**Forge of Shadows**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
#  **  
**

**Chapter Six**

**"I am sorry, Señorita Valdéz," the comandante said smoothly, a short while later. "Just because you wish to, does not mean that you are capable of successfully developing the land. It is, after all, a long way from plans to the reality of anything.” He looked with a kindly expression at the woman dressed in mourner's black in the chair across from him. "You are a young woman alone and this is still a frontier in many ways."**

**"That is no reason to refuse to allow Señorita Valdéz the chance to do this," objected Diego from where he stood listening to the capitán's words. “There are, after all, other women who have proved capable of running ranchos and businesses as well. She has a great deal of intelligence and determination to bring to this endeavor. I believe you are selling her far too short in this matter.”**

**“Perhaps what you say is true of some of these other woman, Don Diego. I have met this…uh…señorita, who owns the businesses and lands in San Pedro.” Capitán Rodríguez paused for a second, a look of vague distaste on his face. “While that woman seems self-sufficient and independent, she is hardly one whom I would like to see our young, pretty señorita here emulate.”**

**Ania chose to ignore the backhanded compliment for the insult it hid. "Capitán Rodríguez, I assure you that I am very capable.My father not only allowed, but even encouraged me to learn right along with my brothers about the running of a plantation," Ania snapped, green fire flashing in her eyes. "I _do_ know what I am doing."**

**"Knowing and doing are two very different things and running a rancho will not exactly be like running a plantation," Rodríguez shook his head. “Perhaps your learning would be best put into use on land to which you are more accustomed. Misjudgment of what it would take to successfully raise cattle, or even grapes, in this area could cause you to make extremely expensive mistakes. I must remind you that the grant we are discussing here was a provisional one. If you were to fail to meet the stipulations of this grant through some easily made mistake, you would lose everything you had put into it.”**

**"You do the señorita an injustice, Capitán Rodríguez," Don Alejandro stated. "We all made some mistakes when we were just beginning our ranchos. We learned from them, corrected them and our ranchos still prospered. She will, no doubt, do the same. It is her right to do this."**

**The capitán looked up at him politely. “I agree that everyone is capable of making mistakes, Don Alejandro, but in most cases, one has more than one year to make a success of something. She has already lost much time due to her injuries. There is no more time for errors.” Rodríguez turned back to Ania. "Señorita, even if everything you say is true, I must warn you, there are still many ruffians and bandidos in our territory. A woman with no family to turn to would find herself the target of these ruffians. In good conscience, I cannot allow that," he said.**

**"I am more than willing to take that chance, capitán," Ania declared. "I will, after all, be hiring servants. I will not be totally alone."**

**"Your willingness only shows the fool heartedness of your youth. How do you know that those you hire would be trustworthy, or that one so young as you could command their respect and obedience?" Comandante Rodríguez asked. He used the quiet reasonable tone one often used with fretful children, but his expression showed he was losing patience with the stubbornness of the people before him. Walking around his desk to stand over Ania, he looked down at her, frowning.**

**Ania bristled even more at his condescension and his attempt to intimidate her with his body language. "Stop speaking of me as if I were a child, señor! I am one and twenty and, therefore, of age to accept my father's responsibilities as well as his estate." She clenched her hands in her lap as she attempted to control her anger.**

**His face changed to one of disbelief. "I have only your word for that, Señorita Valdéz, as well as for the fact that you are the only heir. You ask me to accept much on faith." Capitán Rodríguez glared at her, clearly accepting nothing about her on faith.**

**Ania sprang to her feet, outraged. “Every word I have said is truth, capitán! How dare you call me a liar?!” Even in her rage, she was aware of both de la Vegas reacting with immediate anger to the insult to her.**

**"She has stated that she is of age and the rightful heir. I, myself, have said that her brother indicated he and his sister were the only surviving children. Would you call both of us liars?" Don Diego asked as he stepped up beside her.**

**"You go too far in your objections, Capitán Rodríguez!” Don Alejandro interjected.“This young woman has been under my roof for more than a month and a half now. I feel that I have come to know her well enough to be an excellent judge of her character. Both Diego and I can attest to this woman's honesty. You would hardly have dared go so far if this had been her brother here and not this lady. You should be ashamed, señor!" Don Alejandro added hotly.**

**The comandante glared at them as he stood quietly for a moment. Young de la Vega he dismissed as being any kind of a threat, but the old man commanded much respect in the community. He could, indeed, stir up trouble if he wished. Rodríguez softened his approach somewhat, "You have my apologies for any offense, Señorita Valdéz.” He inclined his head in a slight bow to her. “However, I feel that it still would be unwise, even dangerous, to allow you to take this on alone."**

**Ania leaned forward against the desk as though to speak again, but stopped as Don Alejandro spoke up.**

**"You still seem to think her age and lack of family are factors that allow you to deny her the grant. Well, I believe I can solve this dilemma," he said solemnly. "I will act as her progenitor en ausencia, although by law she should not need one.” His expression, as he looked toward Ania, made clear his belief in her. “By my doing so, her age, one way or another, will be of no importance, and by law, it should also take care of the problem of her having no one to see to her well-being."**

**The comandante looked at him in surprise. "You would take that responsibility?" he exclaimed.**

**"Sí, I would be honored to do so if Señorita Valdéz will recognize and accept my authority in this matter," Don Alejandro stated, looking questioningly at Ania.**

**Ania met Don Alejandro's eyes. By accepting his offer to, in effect, act as her parent in looking out for her legal interests, she could technically be giving up final word on her land. An unscrupulous man, under the guise of administering the land for her, could use the land as he saw fit and the law would, in many cases, recognize his right to do so. However, Ania hesitated only long enough to compose her response. Gracefully, she dropped into a deep curtsy where she remained with her head slightly bowed. "As a father you shall be to me," she replied with the formal response taught to her when she was younger.**

**Don Alejandro quickly stepped past Diego to take her hand and raise her from her curtsy indicating his recognition of her response.**

**Diego crossed his arms and glanced at the comandante. Smiling he said, "That would appear to take care of your objections as to her having no family to depend on, Capitán Rodríguez." The humor the young caballero seemed to find in the situation shone in his eyes as he took pleasure in the way his father had outmaneuvered the comandante at his own game of legalities.**

**"You will, of course, draw up the papers immediately, comandante," Don Alejandro stated as he gave him a cold stare, "and reinstate the grant papers, as well."**

**From the sour look on the comandante's face, it was clear that he was not happy with the turn of events, but he did begin to write out the documents. Very shortly thereafter, they were signed and registered.**

**Outside once more, Diego helped Ania into the carriage and climbed up beside her, as his father and Bernardo both mounted their horses. She turned to his father, smiling in gratitude. "I do not know how to thank you enough, Don Alejandro. I do not think there was anything I could have said that would have changed his mind."**

**"You are most welcome, Ania. I could not stand there and see you cheated out of the chance to make something of that land. I believe, if given the chance to, you will do extremely well in all your plans. I am honored that you accepted my offer so quickly." He smiled down at her for a moment. "Many would have thought longer on it."**

**Ania shook her head as she returned his smile. "An offer from a trusted friend does not have to be contemplated long. It becomes more and more clear that God was good to allow fate to cast me practically on your doorstep. If I have learned nothing else the last few weeks, I have learned that you...both of you," she stressed as she turned her smile on Diego, "would wish only the best for me and would act accordingly. Gracias, Don Alejandro."**

**"De nada, Ania. I shall be most gratified to be allowed, a year from now, to see you put that man in his place as you pay off that grant tax. I have no doubt that you will do just that.Now, unless there is some other way I may help you, I will be returning to the hacienda. I have matters that must be attended to," Don Alejandro said as he turned his horse homeward. “Perhaps you and Diego can find something less irritating than this visit to the comandante to do on this, your first outing since coming here.”**

**As he picked up the reins, Diego turned to Ania. "Well, amiga, where to now?" he asked with a smile, gesturing to the world in general. "I am at your service. Do you still feel up to looking at your land? Or perhaps you would like to do some shopping, since you have had no chance until now?"**

**As Ania glanced around the plaza, Diego sensed her mood change. Her face was solemn as she turned to him. " Gracias no, Diego (Ok, I need someone’s opinion who speaks Spanish. I’m confused. In this Spanish phrase, do we put the comma between gracias and no or leave it out?I thought that it was one phrase without a division.)," she said slowly. "But, are we not near the cemetery were Juan and Papá are buried? I must visit their graves to say my farewells. I dread doing it, but it is something that I must do."**

**"Sí, it is not far from here, but are you sure you are ready to do this now?" Concern filled Diego's faceas he looked closely at his young friend. She was still pale and he knew that she tired easily. "I am sure that is not the destination my father meant when he suggested we extend our outing. The first visit to a loved one’s grave is always the hardest."**

**"Es verdad,"Ania said softly, looking away and gently biting her lower lip in indecision. After a moment, she squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. "However," she continued in a firmer voice, "I do not believe time will make it any easier. I will go now. That, too, is a part of what I owe my brother and father as I start all this, is it not?"**

**“Sí, if you feel you are ready. However, I am sure neither of them would blame you for waiting until you are totally well,” he replied gently.**

**Ania straightened her back and raised her head to meet his eyes. They were filled with a determination that would not be denied. “I assure you I am ready now, Diego. You must not worry about me so. My father was a strong man and there is much of my father in me,” she declared.**

**“I do not doubt the truth of that one bit, Ania, not a bit.” He smiled reassuringly at her before turning to Bernardo to gesture their intentions, indicating that he was to follow them. With a flick of the reins, they proceeded in silence to the cemetery at the western edge of the pueblo.**

**Regardless of her determination to be just as strong as her father would have wished, when Diego helped Ania down from the buggy, he felt a slight tremble to her hand and her eyes looked haunted. His heart told him that he needed to be with her through this. Yet, as he took her arm to accompany her, she turned to him with a wane smile, and gave his arm a grateful squeeze. "Gracias, Diego, but I think I need to do this alone."**

**"Are you sure?" he asked. At her nod, he said quietly, "I am here if you need me." He watched with concern as she gave him a grateful smile, then walked to the two graves a short distance away. He remembered so well his own experience when, ten years before, he had visited his own mother’s grave for the first time. No determination, no force of will could truly prepare one for such an experience. Yet it was a very personal thing and Ania’s wishes must be considered.**

**Ania, at first, felt oddly detached, as if she were watching a stranger. Her heart wanted to object that this was not real, that Papá and Juan were just away on business and this was some horrible mistake. Surely within a few days, Juan would come striding in the door, teasing her unmercifully with Papá a few steps behind, laughing at his children’s good natured bickering. _No_ , she reminded herself firmly. _This is no cruel fantasy or trick. This is real and I much accept it._ Numbly, she read the names on the rough markers, slowly running her fingers over the words as she did so. The wood of the crosses was rough under her fingertips. It felt as course and hard as the reality she was facing. These simple markers were not what they deserved any more than they had deserved to die here in a land where no one other than her knew or loved them. They deserved so much more. " _I really must order something more suitable_ ," she thought. She wondered what would be fitting enough for what she felt and where she would find such a monument. She really should make that decision soon.**

**Decisions.... How many times had she and her father argued over her ability to make her own decisions? Tears finally began to come as she thought guiltily about arguing with him just that last night after returning to their rooms. How proudly she had stated that she was capable of ordering her own life as she saw fit. Her father had merely laughed good-naturedly at his daughter's not uncommon temper. Turning on her heel, she had gone into her own room, slamming the door behind her. How she wished she could take it back!**

**Well, now she would be making those decisions, all of them, on her own. Ania suddenly dropped to her knees at the foot of the graves, her grief threatening to break her into little pieces once again. Reaching out and touching each grave, she thought of the plans both men had made for the new property. "I swear to you, I will see this through,” she declared aloud. “I will remember the things I have been taught and the self-reliance you both taught me. It will be done just as you wished, I promise on all that is holy!"**

**Diego’s heart ached for Ania as he saw her drop to her knees. Although he honored her wishes in this, he knew how alone she must be feeling. As she knelt, he quietly walked up to stand behind her, resisting the urge to reach out to her.**

**"Ania," he said softly, "it will be all right." As she rose and stood, still with her back to him, he gently laid his hands on her arms.**

**At his touch, Ania wanted nothing more than to turn to him and bury her face against his chest, taking shelter from the reality of it all. Instead, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut and managed to again lock her grief away inside. _I have got to be strong_ , she thought to herself. _If I accept pity now, I will fall apart.I swear I will not do that, not in front of Diego. He and his father have all ready done so much for me. If I give in to my weakness now, I will be letting them down, just as I will my father and Juan_. She quickly wiped her eyes. _There is too much to do for this_! she thought fiercely. She stood for a second longer allowing herself the luxury of the comfort he offered. Then she squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. As she turned and walked back to the buggy, Diego saw that her eyes, though reddened, were once again dry and filled with determination. However, a new emotion was also visible in their green depths. A bitterness seemed to lurk there, one that looked out of place in eyes so young and beautiful.  
  
**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Seven](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge7.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	7. Forge of Shadows

Forge of Shadows

_**Forge of Shadows**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Seven  
**   
  


**The following day dawned clear and bright, the weather becoming warmer as spring approached. While Diego drove Ania to her property, she attempted to act as she always had, but he sensed that it was becoming increasingly difficult for her the further north they traveled. The señorita seemed preoccupied, finally retreating into the plans written in her father’s journal, seemingly oblivious to the beautiful land they were traveling through. Toward the end of the trip, they left the main road and turned onto the remains of a narrow, long-unused path. At first low hills, then larger cliffs, arrayed in a seemingly endless variety of colors and shades, rose on each side. The small canyon, which the road followed, opened out into a broad valley, which ran to the east and then back to the west almost to the coast. Down the center of this valley ran a babbling creek, which was fed by smaller streams flowing from five lesser canyons leading off the large valley. For a while, they traveled along the edge of the creek. Ania looked at the sparkling water with a pensive expression. Then, as if she suddenly realized just how withdrawn she was becoming, she closed the journal firmly and looked ahead.**

**Seeing a landmark that she recognized from her father’s words, Ania began watching for the rather unusual location which he had chosen. "Papá's notes say that the site for the casa is over that way," she said at last, pointing toward the northwestward side of the mouth of the broad valley.**

**Diego nodded, "Yes, that would be about where I thought it would be. When I was a child there was an abandoned rancho here. On a large rise at the end of the valley, there was a hacienda, not as big as ours, but still large. The house burned down some time ago.”**

**Ania looked at him in surprise. "I was not aware there was ever anything here. Papá never mentioned previous owners. I wonder what happened to them".**

**"I am not sure," Diego replied. "I do not think anyone has lived there since before I was born. Ah, there is the rise I remember."**

**Ania peered ahead. She saw what looked like a large flat-topped hill extending from the northern edge of the valley. The sides of the hill gave the appearance of having been terraced. She nodded to herself.**

**"Yes, that is where Papá intended to situate our hacienda. He said that from there you could see the coastline." She thought for a moment. "I believe I shall still put it there."**

**When they had forded the babbling creek and come closer to the old house site, they saw weatherworn,overgrown steps leading up the sides of the terraces. While Diego directed Bernardo in gathering up the picnic basket and other materials that Ania had brought along, the young landowner gingerly picking her way to the top.Then she turned and looked up the valley. **

**Diego soon joined Ania, taking in the beauty of the valley where the unexpected green contrasted with the colors of the mountains and rocky foothills beyond. "The title to this land must have been held by absentee heirs or, perhaps, by someone in the royal court itself for land with this much water to remain unclaimed for so long." He smiled as he turned to her, "It shall make a most exceptionally beautiful rancho, as it should to match its terrateniente."**

**He saw that the compliment had gone completely unnoticed as Ania continued gazing into the distance. When she spoke, so low that he almost missed what she said, he realized that her comment was not truly in response to his words, but to something she was remembering.**

**"Sí, muy encantador," she whispered. Her expression was resolutely impassive, yet her eyes were filled with sorrow. In her mind, she could see her father's face as he talked about this land and his plans for it. He and Juan had talked endlessly of how they would have the most magnificent rancho anyone could imagine on this land. She felt the responsibility for seeing those plans take shape almost as a physical weight. Ania feared that she was not equal to the task, but she had to be. If she did not do it, then no one would. _Oh, santos, let me not fail them_ , she pleaded silently.**

**Diego watched her, compassion softening his hazel eyes. Ania had seemed different since visiting the graves the day before, distant, as if she had closed a door between herself and others. It was not good for her to shut others out like this. It would only extend the sorrow. Yet, he knew that one must allow others to help.It was not something that could be forced on another. The "door" must be opened from within. Gently, he touched her arm.**

**Ania jumped at his touch. She glanced at him in surprise and then turned quickly away. Seeing the concern in his eyes, she realized just how much he saw of her inner turmoil. She fought to hide her feelings. Pity was not something she wanted from anyone, least of all from Diego! _Get busy_! she scolded herself. _There is too much to do for your self-pity now_. Then in a gesture he had become familiar with, she straightened her shoulders, raised her chin, and was once again the practical, dispassionate woman she wished the world to see. Giving Diego a quick smile, she turned and briskly walked to the far side of the mesa.**

**Diego watched her walk away, then turned to Bernardo who had just finished bringing their things from the carriage. Bernardo signed that he had observed the conversation and was also concerned for Ania. Then he shrugged, indicating there was nothing they could do but wait until...here he gestured at Ania and signed the opening of a door. Diego smiled, somewhat surprised and amused that the mute servant had chosen the same analogy that he himself had thought to apply to the situation. He nodded.Yes, she must be the one to allow them to help her. Until then, all they could do was be available if she needed them.**

**Gazing in the far distance westward, Ania could see what appeared to be sun on water. A slight breeze caressed her face, bringing just a hint of salt air. Papá had been right. Although there was an wide expanse of grassy land between the low mesa and the cliffs overlooking the ocean, they were close enough to see if you were standing on the western edge of the house site. From the top of a two-story hacienda, perhaps you would be able to see even more of it. Finally turning her eyes inland, she eagerly drank in the wonder of the valley that her father had loved so much. Below her, in a small box canyon of about five acres, was a profusion of vines that Ania had trouble identifying until she looked closely. Suddenly, she began laughing aloud. Behind her, Diego and Bernardo exchanged startled glances.**

**As Ania sat on a tumbled building stone and continued to laugh, Diego looked down at her with a look of concern and inquired,"Ania, are you alright?"**

**Ania looked at him in surprise. "What?Oh, sí, Don Diego. It is just that I have found Papá's surprise," she explained.**

**Diego looked around in puzzlement. Behind her, Bernardo glanced around and shrugged as his patrón looked at him. "Surprise?" Diego prompted.**

**Realizing how strange she must appear, Ania quickly brought her laughter under control and continued. "When Papá was planning our move, I found out that the grant was provisional. I was concerned about what we would be able to do in so short a period of time, as he was adamant that the vineyard come first. Since Juan never seemed concerned about it, I assumed that horses and cattle would make up the difference. I finally asked Papá point-blank about it. Don Diego, you never got to meet Papá, but I assure you that in his own way, he could be as big a rascal as Juan. He loved to tease me. Often, he would be mysterious just because he knew it annoyed me," she smiled and shook her head. "Anyway, all he would tell me was that there would be a surprise in a large box awaiting me that would explain everything. After he said that, I gave up in disgust and swore I would never ask him another question about it if I died of curiosity." She paused for a moment, her face thoughtful. "After everything that has happened, I forgot all about it until this moment."**

**The two men still looked puzzled, but as Diego glanced down at the smaller canyon, he realized that it was a box canyon. "That?" he asked as he began to figure out the riddle.**

**Ania nodded, "Sí, a "box" filled to overflowing with already established grapevines…Pedro Ximenex vines, unless I miss my guess. Those old established vines down there will not produce as many grapes as my new vines will in, say...oh, three years or so, but they will produce better grapes. The Oloroso wine from them should be enough to pay taxes and secure the land grant." Then she shook her head with a rueful chuckle, "However, that will take a tremendous amount of work to get back under control."**

**"Perhaps, now that you are back on your feet, you will allow us to help you secure workers to start the reclamation," Diego offered.**

**She smiled up at him briefly, then cast another look at the matted growth of vines below, considering his offer. She hesitated to depend on others more than necessary. _It is I who have made a vow, not Diego and his father,_ she thought. _Still, they do know the people here. They will know whom I can trust_."Gracias, Don Diego. The sooner we get started, the better." She shook her head slightly as she began trying to make sense of the overgrown area that could prove so important to any success she prayed for.**

**The rest of the stay was spent in observing and Ania making detailed drawings of the land as it was and as it would look as a working rancho. Diego watched as Ania used quick, sure strokes to modify the design of the hacienda. Porticos, more suitable to Florida's climate, were reduced or eliminated as the symmetry of the whole building was changed to blend better with the surrounding area. The resulting casa looked less like the plantation houses Ania was familiar with, and more like the larger houses in California, yet with some characteristics of both.**

**"You draw quite well," Diego commented as he looked closely at the detailed drawing of a walkway leading down from the patio to a path into the box canyon. He laid that plan aside and picked up one Ania had just finished of new, more elaborate steps that would eventually lead up to the front of the hacienda from the canyon floor.**

**"Gracias." Ania cocked her head as she changed a detail on a bay window. Then she smiled rather grimly. "It was one of the few things that I learned in Spain that was to my liking. That and the time I spent riding were what kept me sane while I was there."**

**"Oh? I would have thought that the affluence and culture of the Motherland would have been a relief after the troubles plaguing Florida at that time. I found it quite a pleasant place," Diego stated.**

**Ania glanced at him as she said simply, "Obviously, Don Diego, you did not go with a step-mother who was determined to remold your character." She looked up, a frown flickering across her face at some memory.**

**  
Diego was surprised by the bitterness in her eyes and voice. He would have questioned her about it, had she not changed the subject as she had so often done when asked about the past. As she asked questions about how the irrigation system worked on the de la Vega lands and wondered aloud how to develop a similar plan here, he shrugged and began to help her understand how the need for water was often met in this region.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The following weeks passed quickly as Ania busied herself with planning the work needed and hiring workers to help. She did her best to follow her father's practice of hiring men with families. Perhaps an odd man for his class and time, he was always concerned for the welfare of those who worked for him. Not only did you often get steadier workers with family men, but often helped those with several mouths to feed by providing odd jobs for the women and children in the families. These extra workers usually stayed on when full-time jobs were available with the Valdézes so employer and employee both benefited from this practice. To be sure of the character of those she hired, Ania depended greatly on Don Alejandro and Don Diego. Padre Felipe had also sent letters of recommendation with three of the men giving information which he felt would be helpful.**

**For Ania, time could not go fast enough. Her arm no longer hurt and the splint had become an irritation.It seemed to be always in the way. She often refused to keep it in a sling and threatened to remove the bothersome thing herself rather than tolerate it another day. Rosita, more mindful of her health than Ania herself, always managed to find ways to convince her mistress to put up with it just a bit longer.**

**Finally, Dr. Mendoza returned and declared the bones healed. As the splint was removed, Ania felt that she could dance for joy. All she could think of was being able to ride again, now that she was no longer bound by her promise not to ride until the arm was healed. For this was the true reason for the irritation with the arm. Ania never felt more alive than when she was on horseback and it seemed a lifetime ago since she had ridden. Her friends had been kind enough to see that someone could always drive her to her land when she needed to go, but a carriage was a poor second to having a fast horse under you and the wind whistling past you as you rode.**

**Don Alejandro had graciously offered her the pick of the many fine horses in their herds. Diego had promised to show her several he thought suitable just as soon as her arm was healed. Well, the arm was healed now. She even had appropriate riding outfits in her mourners’ black. Now, to her great disappointment, Diego was nowhere to be found. So great was her excitement over the prospect of having her own horse again that she found it hard to alight anywhere but, rather, paced like a caged cat.**

**Diego would have been taken by surprise by her mood, had not Bernardo intercepted him before he entered the patio. Diego was tired, having been busy by night as well as by day for the last few weeks. At first, all he got of what his manservant gestured was something about Ania, a cat, and horses. Diego shook his head in puzzlement. "Whoa! Start again. What's all this about Ania or our horses being ...what?Attacked by a cat?" He frowned. Considering that Bernardo’s expression showed more exasperation than alarm, that made no sense at all.**

**Bernardo rolled his eyes and threw up his hands in a frustrated gesture, then began again more slowly.**

**Diego began to chuckle as he understood more of the message. "Ania," he began to translate aloud, "is waiting to...oh, pounce like a cat...on me? For what? Oh, I had totally forgotten that I was to help her choose a horse." Bernardo shook his head and gestured that if his master had forgotten, Ania definitely had not. The usually easy going servant stood, fists on hips, looking at Diego as if he had reached the end of his patience. It was up to his patrón now. Diego laughed again. Ania was not usually hard to please and had been a favorite of many of the servants ever since she was first able to sit on the patio, but, obviously, her impatience was such that it was felt in no uncertain terms by anyone around her. "Well, tired or not, I had best take care of this promise immediately. Otherwise, no one will be given any peace." Bernardo nodded and looked relieved as his patrón entered the gate.**

**It was well that he was warned, for Ania did, indeed, "pounce" on him as soon as he walked in. "Don Diego! Finally! Where have you been? Surely, you did not forget your promise."**

**"What? My promise?" Diego pretended confusion. "Oh, yes, I did promise to take you into the pueblo today, did I not?"**

**"The pueblo?What? No, no!" Ania snapped at him in confusion. "That is not...."**

**"Oh, of course not, it is that guitar lesson that you wanted which I have forgotten!" Diego continued without giving her time to finish.**

**"Yes, of course," Ania fumed sarcastically. "I always wear a new riding habit to play a guitar." She stalked to the table and flung her riding gloves down. "No, no, no. You promised...." As she turned back to him, she found him smiling down at her with laughter in his eyes and realized that he was teasing her. Snatching up her gloves, she threw them at him, only half in play.**

**Diego easily caught the gloves in the air and, reaching back, opened the door. He then stepped through, leaving Ania gaping after him in surprise. Ania slowly followed him, peering curiously through the door, not quite sure what to make of his actions. She found him casually leaning against the wall beside the gate, arms crossed across his chest, laughing quietly. "Now who is keeping who waiting?" he asked.**

**Ania could not help but laugh. "Diego, am I crazy or are you?"**

**"Would you expect a gentleman to answer that question?" He cocked an eyebrow and grinned broadly, leaving no doubt what his answer would have been.**

**Ania felt her heart skip a beat as he smiled at her. She really was becoming quite fond of him, much more than she should. She did, after all, have too much to do to become involved right now. Laughing aloud, she shook her head and stated, "Diego, just show me the horses."**

**Still smiling, the young caballero bowed gallantly, "As you wish, Señorita Valdéz."**

**Ania, impatient mood all but forgotten, as had been Diego's intention, laughed as she walked ahead of him to the corrals.**

**Over the last month, the vaqueros had been rounding up the herds of both cattle and horses, some for branding, some of the cattle to butcher for their skins, and others for sale. Many fine horses were in evidence in the corrals. Along one side of the nearest corral, three of the fully broken and trained horses were tied awaiting her inspection. Ania walked carefully around them, examining each for good conformation and, as best she could, making a guess at the temperament of each. Years of experience were evident in the way she checked each horse. Nodding to herself as she ran her hands over a gelding's legs, Ania's attention was drawn to a nearby corral. There a beautiful mare paced the perimeter of the enclosure.**

**The mare was coal black with a somewhat feather shaped star marking her forehead and two white stockings. Her conformation looked perfect, with a small, well-shaped head balanced on a gracefully arching neck. Her coat, full mane and tail caught the light, casting it back with a soft gleam in the sunlight. But it was not her beauty which caught the young woman's eye, but the fire and spirit with which she pranced around the enclosure. Without another look at the three horses tied to the fence, Ania walked to the enclosure which held the mare.**

**"She is beautiful!" Ania said, her eyes never leaving the black horse. "Is she fully trained?"**

**Asking a nearby vaquero, Diego found that the mare had been broken for riding, but had had very little other training yet. "There is still a lot of work to do with her before she will be trustworthy." They leaned for a moment on the fence, admiring the spirited movements of the horse. Sensing the two humans' attention, the mare turned to watch them. Tossing her head, she continued keeping a cautious eye on them.**

**_Ah, just look at her! Such energy, such life_! Ania thought. _I have had too much death around me.It is time I had something to again represent the joy of living_. She had made her decision. "That is the one I want, Diego! She is exactly what I am looking for."**

**Diego looked at her doubtfully, "Ania, I doubt that she would be easily controlled. Perhaps after she has been trained for a while longer...."**

**Ania turned to him, a look of determination in her green eyes. "Diego, I was riding almost before I could walk. I assure you that I am quite capable of training my own horse, if need be. I can handle her! Just give me the chance to show you. Let us take a ride right now and you will see."**

**Diego looked at her for a moment, then back at the mare. "Well, I guess we shall see, but if the worst happens, we shall both have to answer to Father." He raised an eyebrow as he smiled down at her.**

**"Thank you, Diego!" Ania's eyes gleamed with excitement. "I promise you, you will not be sorry."**

**_I certainly hope not_ , Diego thought as he turned to give instructions for the mare and his gelding to be saddled. He had no intention of taking chances with her safety, yet he was touched by Ania’s excitement. Just the thought of riding the horse seemed to rekindle the spark of light heartedness that had glowed in her eyes when he had first seen her. Perhaps that spark was worth the small danger that riding the new mare presented. _After all_ , he reminded himself, _it is not like we will be riding a wild, no-holds-barred race_.**

**Minutes later, they were riding along the road toward Los Ángeles, Diego on relaxed old Paseo and Ania on the new mount. Tossing her head, the mare pranced and minced sideways as Ania used hands and legs to remind her who was in command. Occasionally, the horse would almost bounce on her forefeet, mouthing the bit and shaking her head as if her energy was almost too much to hold back. Far from being frustrated at her steed's behavior, Ania glowed with an inner joy that Diego had not seen in her before.**

**A mile or so from the hacienda, Ania gave up trying to hold a conversation and reaching down, gave a loving pat to the horse's neck. "I know what you need, my lovely girl. You want to run, do you not?" She glanced quickly at Diego; then back down at her horse. "Well, if that is what you wish, then run we shall." With only the slightest glance to ascertain road conditions ahead, Ania dug her heels into the mare's sides. The mare leaped forward almost before Diego realized what Ania had in mind.**

**Calling upon all the saints to preserve the reckless woman, Diego kicked his own horse into a run as he attempted to keep up with the mare and her rider. By all that was holy, what was she thinking to ride so recklessly after not having ridden in months?! Paseo was hard pressed to remain close behind the other horse.**

**Ania showed no sign of fear or lack of control as she leaned forward along the horse’s neck, allowing it to run as fast as it wished. She felt entirely in control of something for the first time in months. She knew it might not be wise to ride so recklessly after so long. Indeed, although she knew that she would pay a price in sore muscles the next day, she could not have cared less. She had been tied to the earth by grief and responsibility for so long, but now she felt as if she had merely to extend her arms and she and the horse would soar through the clouds, like Pegasus. She reveled in the feel of the wind in her face and the movement of the horse’s muscles under her. Her soul felt alive again.**

**Diego began to relax as he watched her effortlessly move with the horse. The horse was indeed beautiful and, if he had already had his own ideas as to the blood line running in the mare's veins, they were confirmed now as he noted with pleasure the horse's speed and surefootedness. Only one other horse he knew of ran with such speed and grace. Even as he thought this, Ania guided the horse slightly off the road and began jumping low obstacles as if to test the horse's ability. As he wondered whether to compliment Ania on her ability or scold her like a mischievous child for her brashness, he had to marvel at the horse's agility in doing what her new mistress asked of her. There was no doubt in his mind as he watched her. He was not sure of the exact relationship, but surely Tornado's own bloodline showed in the mare's appearance and spirit.**

**Finally, Ania brought the mare to a stop. A word of reprimand rose to his lips as Diego pulled up beside her, but remained unspoken as he caught the look on Ania's face. A look of pure joy and excitement filled her eyes and she seemed happier than he had ever seen her. The joy changed her lovely face to one of absolute beauty. Diego realized that he would give much to see the young woman this happy more often.**

**"Is she not beautiful, Diego?" Ania laughed as she patted the horse on the neck. "Did you see how fast she was? What a racehorse she would make! I doubt if she could be beaten."**

**"Sí, beautiful, indeed," Diego answered, his eyes on Ania rather than the mare.**

**Ania laughed as she realized that Diego was not speaking of the horse. "Gracias, amigo mio, but I mean my horse. Diego, have you ever seen a faster one?" Ania said as she blushed at his compliment.**

**"No, truly, Ania," Diego admitted as he pulled his mind back to the mare. "I can think of only one other that might be faster."**

**"You mean El Zorro's horse, Tornado, do you not?" Ania guessed.**

**Diego looked at her, startled that she should automatically draw that conclusion.**

**"Oh, I have heard all about that one," Ania nodded. "Faster than the wind and as sure footed as a mountain goat. All but uncatchable.I have encouraged the servants to tell me everything they hear about El Zorro. After all, he did save my life." Ania paused for a moment, wondering about the mysterious man others called the Dark Ángel. "I'd like the chance to thank him for that someday. Who knows?Maybe I will. Perhaps it would also be interesting someday to really know how my horse could measure up to Tornado as well.It would be nice to brag about having a brood mare as fast as Zorro's own steed. Can you imagine what a line of racers that could be the start of?" Ania grinned as she turned the now calm horse back toward home.**

**Diego smiled to himself as he watched the young woman ride away. He laughed as he shook his head. He, too, would have to admit that he would like to know if Tornado could be beaten. He did not think so, but it was an interesting thought. Still amused, he turned Paseo and joined Ania on the ride home.  
  
**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eight](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge8.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	8. Forge of Shadows

Forge of Shadows

_**Forge of Shadows**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Eight**

****

**Over the next few weeks, Diego saw considerably less of the beautiful young houseguest. The comandante had been up to his usual tricks and Zorro had done his best to interfere with the capitán’s plans as often as possible. He was forced to balance his late nights with equally late sleep in the mornings and, more often than not, Ania was gone when he arose. On more than one occasion, he had also ridden by late afternoon, fearful that if he did not, some innocent would suffer by his failure to be where he was needed.**

**Often, the only thing that reminded him of her presence was the sound of her quick footsteps as she left her room, grabbed a bite of breakfast and rushed to the stable to work with the mare, which she had named Ventura.**

**True to her word, Ania was determined to train the spirited mare herself. Early morning and late evening, she spent in the smaller corral training Ventura, building trust between horse and rider, without dampening her spirit. Most of the rest of the day, Ania spent striding through the reclaimed vineyard as workers fought the old growth back into a semblance of order needed to be able to tend the vines. From the mesa to the far end of the valley where the irrigation system was being readied, Ania was constantly on the move. Whatever distrust the workers had originally had of their young employer faded quickly as they came to know what to expect of her. Fair and clear in her demands on them, Ania was also surprisingly willing to get her own hands dirty with whatever task needed doing. She found that even her skills as a curandera was appreciated during the rough and often dangerous work of unraveling the tangled, sometimes snake infested vines.**

**This was especially so on one evening. While several women had been hired to cook and provide food for the workers for two meals during the workday, Ania paid their children to carry water to the workers whenever they needed it. Ania had stopped beside one worker struggling with a particularly stubborn vine. As both she and the worker, Tomás, pulled the vine free, trimmed it to encourage new growth, and wrapped it around a new lattice, a little girl walked up with a bucket of water and a gourd cup, which she accidentally dropped near the base of the vine. Just as the child reached for the gourd, a sharp rattle was heard. Everyone froze. From almost at their feet, a coiled rattler struck, sinking its fangs into the girl's arm. Without thinking, Ania reached out and grabbed the snake behind the head, jerking it from the child's arm and tossing it to the ground several feet away where Tomás killed it. **

**Ania immediately turned to one of the workers, who she suspected drank more than he worked. " Sancho, get me your jug of whiskey, quickly!" **

**"Me, patrona? I have no whiskey," the servant tried to object as he shook his head.**

**"Do not deny it, Sancho! I can even smell it on you from here. Hurry, hombre! Would you have the child suffer through your cowardice?" Ania glanced sternly at him and he finally turned and hurried away, to return a moment later with a corked bottle.**

**Without a word, Ania turned to Tomás, who was by now holding the child, and demanded his knife. She then washed the blade quickly with the whiskey and, admonishing Tomás to hold the child firmly, did the same to the arm around the bite.**

**Her face and voice softened as she looked at the child. "I am sorry, Little One. You must be brave now so that I can help you. Try to hold just as still as you can. Do you understand? Can you do that for me?"**

**The frightened child nodded. Ania gently stroked the little girl’s cheek and smiled, hoping to ease the little one’s fear. “ Bueno! What a brave one you are!” **

**With a nod to Tomás, she quickly make cross cuts over each fang mark, and bending down to the child's arm, sucked as much of the venom from the already swelling arm as she could. Afterwards, she washed her mouth out with the foul tasting whiskey, shuddering at the fiery taste before she spit it out. "Go and get her mamá," she ordered a boy standing nearby. The wide-eyed boy hesitated only long enough to stammer out, "Sí, Patrona!" **

**“Gracias, Tomás,” Ania said as she took the now sobbing child from his arms and began walking with her to a shed set up near the edge of the creek. "Come, little ángel, let us go down to the water and cool you off. It will make you feel better. Your mamá will soon be here. The rest of you, get back to work, por favor...but be careful. Where there is one snake, there will be more. Tomás, see that the work is continued," she said over her shoulder.**

**Leaving the mother bathing the ill child's face with cool water from the creek, Ania walked a bit away from the others to a small clearing that was out of sight. It was here that Bernardo, on an errand for Don Diego, found her some time later, trembling with reaction to everything that had happened. Only after things were under control had Ania even thought about what she had done. Helping the child had been the only thought she had had when she had grabbed the snake. The remembered coldness of the reptile made her feel sick with revulsion. She fervently hoped she would never have to do such a thing again...indeed, she was not sure she could do it again. "Please, God, just let it be enough," she prayed aloud, worried that the child may still have absorbed enough of the snake’s venom for it to prove deadly.**

**Bernardo's face showed his concern over her distress. "Are you hurt?" he inquired by gesture.**

**Ania shook her head and, made an effort to stop her own trembling. In a moment, she succeeded, pressing her still shaking hands to her skirt so as to appear calmer. "Bernardo," she said, speaking slowly in hopes he could read her lips enough to understand. "I need you to go to my quarters and bring something here." Ania tried adding gestures that she hoped made sense to the deaf-mute. "In a trunk, you will find some...." she stopped as he gave her a puzzled look. "By the saints, if you could only hear!" Then she took him by the arm as an idea occurred to her. Leading him to a clear spot, she squatted down and began to write in the dust. Under a drawing of a trunk, she wrote, "Look in. Find packet marked 'Snake Root'. Contents will look like this." She sketched narrow, vaguely heart shaped leaves. "Will have strong, aromatic scent. Bring here quickly." She was greatly relieved when Bernardo indicated that he understood. Ania watched as he rode back southward. She turned then and rejoined the mother and child, no one other than Bernardo even aware that she was not the totally calm healer she appeared to be. **

**By the time Bernardo returned with the medicine, Ania was relieved to have seen signs that perhaps she had acted quickly enough to save the child's life. She sent a message back with him that she would be staying at the child's house for a short time to watch her. Tying Ventura to the rear of one of the wagons she had recently purchased for use on the rancho, Ania herself then took the child and her mother back to their casa.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**By midnight, when the child slipped into an easy sleep, Ania felt certain enough of the child's fate to leave her in the care of her mother. As the child slept, Ania walked to the door of the simple casa and considered her options. She was tired physically, but she knew that she was too tense to sleep at the moment. The moonlight seemed to beckon her. The young patrona gazed quietly at the landscape for a moment longer. _It is so beautiful and peaceful here_ , she thought. She smiled to herself as she decided what she would do. _Sí, a ride in the moonlight is just what I need! It will take me little more than an hour or so to get home. Surely by the time I reach the hacienda, I will be more than ready to sleep_. That decided, she returned to the mother’s side and explained the use of the herbs she was leaving. After giving her a large enough packet of Snake Root herb for a couple of days more treatment, Ania took her leave of the grateful mother. **

**The moon shone brightly as Ania made her way back toward the de la Vega lands. Had she not been so tired, she would have considered it a perfect night to ride. Keeping half an eye on Ventura’s reaction to be sure no predators were near, she allowed the mare to travel at an easy canter as she thought ahead to work needing to be done tomorrow. Slowing Ventura to a trot, she entered a narrow path that was a short cut home. Suddenly she was startled by the appearance of a man on horseback in the path ahead of her.**

**“Señorita Valdèz?” he asked.**

**“Sí?” Ania replied, all the while cueing Ventura to back up so as to keep distance between herself and the strange man. She was beginning to regret taking the short cut. The narrow path had her much too hemmed in for her comfort. She could feel her heart beginning to pound in fear, but had no intention of showing her alarm. “Who are you and what do you want?”**

**"Señorita Valdéz," she heard the man say. "I believe that you have made a serious mistake." **

**As Ania quickly tried to turn Ventura, she was dismayed to found another mounted man behind her. She kicked Ventura's flank and attempted to ride past the first man, only to have him reach out and grab the reins.**

**"You should have gone back to Florida when you had the chance, Little Pretty One ," the first bandido growled. "It is a pity you will not have that chance now." **

**Ania knew she had to stay calm to be ready to take advantage of any opportunity to escape. Swallowing her fear, she watched the men closely, waiting for her chance. As one of them reached to grab her, she suddenly brought the ends of the reins hard across his face. The man flinched back, but to Ania’s disappointment, did not release the reins. She would have to do something different. Quickly, Ania slipped out of the saddle on the other side and ran.**

**" _If only I were armed!_ " Ania thought desperately. She knew that her chances were slim, but she would not give up without trying something. Her father and brothers had seen that she learned at least some self-defense, but even the tricks she had learned were no good against a mounted assailant. Even now, she could hear the pounding of horses' hoofs behind her. Quickly, she flung herself up a path between the scattered boulders too narrow for a horse to follow. That would bring down the odds at least a little bit. **

**Shortly, she heard the heavy sound of the man's boots on the path behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, Ania saw that the man had no weapon in his hands yet. If he was attacking barehanded, there was one thing she could try. She deliberately slowed her pace, just enough for the man to get within reach. As she felt his hand grab her arm and yank her backward, Ania planted her left foot and used her momentum and the force with which he pulled her back to bring her right knee up into his groin. She was rewarded with an anguished groan from her pursuer as he collapsed to the ground and lost all further interest in the chase.**

**Ania allowed herself a small smile, but knew that she was not out of danger yet. There was still another assailant to worry about. Even as she turned to scramble on up the path, she could hear him closing the distance between them. Even more alarming was the fact that as she glanced back at him, she could make out the glint of metal in his hand. She knew she wouldn't get the chance to play the same trick twice. As soon as the path opened up on top of the ridge, Ania tried to zigzag to lessen the opportunity for the man to throw the knife. Her fear making her breath come in gasps and her heartbeat almost audible, Ania knew without a doubt that only a miracle could save her. She could hear the man gaining on her now that they both were on level ground.She began to despair, as she again heard the sound of horses' hoofs pounding in her direction. With a cry of hopelessness, she looked back. The sight that greeted her this time, however, seemed a true miracle. **

**Ania was not sure which saint to thank for directing him to her rescue, but once again Zorro had been in the right place to help her. She turned to watch as he leaped from the back of the beautiful black stallion she had heard so much about. The two men went down, tumbling on the dusty ground. Zorro finally managed to come up on top, one hand tightly gripping her assailant's knife hand. He slammed the bandit's hand against the rocky ground until the knife fall from nerveless fingers. Once the man was disarmed, Zorro stood and, jerking him to his feet, sent the man reeling backwards with a mighty punch from his right hand. The bandido did not get back up. Zorro stood over him for a moment, and then turned to Ania. "Are you all right, Señorita Valdéz?" he asked in a deep, pleasant voice. **

**Ania blinked in surprise. His voice sounded vaguely familiar to her. But, then, she supposed that it would. He must have spoken a great deal to her when he had found her laying hurt the first time he had come to her aid. At first, she could only nod. Finally, having caught her breath sufficiently to allow speech, she said, "I had hoped to meet you some day so that I could thank you for saving my life as you did when my family was attacked. Now it seems that I owe you thanks for two times. I am eternally in your debt, señor."**

**El Zorro made a slight bow. "I was only too glad to help, señorita." He would have spoken further but for the fact that his captive groaned and began to stir.**

**Ania felt hot anger rise in her as the bandido regained consciousness. Being attacked twice, as she had, was too big a coincidence. She was sure this man knew who and why her father and brother were killed. All fear forgotten, Ania stepped to Zorro's side as he yanked her attacker to his feet. "Please, Señor Zorro, make him tell who sent him and why my family was attacked. I am sure he knows!"**

**The man's eyes grew large with fear as he stared up into the black-masked face. "I do not know anything!" he swore.**

**With an easy motion, Zorro tossed him back against a nearby boulder and, with a movement almost too quick to follow, drew his sword, placing its tip against the man's chest. "Perhaps it would be best if you tried again to remember, señor," he stated in a deadly quiet voice. The eyes behind the mask were as cold and hard as the Toledo steel in his hand.**

**The man swallowed hard and appeared to consider the idea. Finally, after a couple of attempts at speech, he started to talk. "I do not know anything about any earlier attacks. I was only hired for this one."**

**"Ah, and who was the one who hired you?" Zorro allowed the blade tip to move in a small circle in front of the man. The bandit seemed almost hypnotized by the blade's movement.**

**The man swallowed again and started to speak, but even as he did so, a shot rang out flinging him backwards where he lay still on the ground.**

**Even before the sound registered in her mind for what it was, Ania found herself thrown to the ground. Zorro had acted quickly, bringing her down behind him as he himself dove for the cover of the ground.**

**She realized that his body now screened her from anyone shooting from below. She looked up at him in wonder. His eyes were turned toward the moonlit valley below them, searching for some sign of the gunman. Suddenly, the sound of a horse being hurriedly ridden cut through the still night air.**

**Zorro looked toward Tornado. Had they been on level ground with the fleeing horseman, he would have attempted and possibly succeeding in catching him. However, from where they now knelt, he would have had to take Tornado quite a distance around to get back on that level. It would take too much time and the man would have been out of reach. Zorro looked back at the young woman quietly watching him. The best thing he could do now was to see that Ania returned home safely.**

**Rising and dusting himself off, Zorro looked down at the bandido's body. "I am sorry, señorita, it seems that this man will tell us nothing. Perhaps he could have told us very little as it was. It could be that the first attack and this one were not linked after all. "He turned to look down at her. "Just two bandidos who wished to take advantage of an unescorted señorita in the wrong place at the wrong time." He offered his hand and helped Ania to her feet.**

**"If you had heard their words to me, you would believe that no more than I, Señor Zorro," Ania scowled at him. "They called me by name and told me I should have gone back to Florida. Why should they have known such details about me, and why would that other demon have shot this one, if not to keep him from telling what he knows?"**

**“A young señorita, left alone by a tragedy almost as soon as she arrived in such a small pueblo as this. How hard would it be for people in the area to remember her and her story?” Zorro shrugged. "Besides, señorita, perhaps the target was other than the one he hit."**

**"You think you were the target?" Ania asked, somewhat surprised. “Oh...I am sorry. I had not even thought of that possibility.”**

**"It would not be the first time," he replied simply. "Many find two thousand pesos quite desirable."**

**Ania was speechless for a moment. It occurred to her that she had been rather short sighted in not recognizing that hers had not the only life in danger. Her shame at her selfishness must have shown in the way she looked at him for Zorro shrugged again and tried to make light of the situation.**

**"Think no more of it, Señorita Valdéz. I seem to keep my patron saint very busy indeed, yet his protection still seems sufficient." He gave a short laugh. "It is you who seems to need a full time guardian angel. It is unwise for anyone to be traveling alone at this time of night. Ours is not the most civilized of regions." **

**"Sí, so I have been told before," Ania admitted. "Yet one will do what one must when mercy is needed. A child was injured working for me and it was my responsibility to see that she took no lasting harm from her injury. I stayed with her and did what I could until I saw that she would survive."**

**"Would it not have been better to have stayed until daybreak, señorita?" the outlaw suggested. He looked toward his horse and whistled. The horse obediently trotted to his master.**

**"I am not accustomed to thinking of myself as endangered, Señor Zorro. I was not tired and the moonlight looked inviting. It seemed a pleasant enough night," was Ania's reply. She felt a need to justify her actions to this outlaw. Even though she was grateful to him for his help, the feeling rankled her pride. She raised her head proudly.**

**"You would do well to remember that what is and what seems to be are often two very different things, Señorita Valdéz. I can not always arrange to just happen to be nearby whenever you need rescuing,” Zorro warned solemnly. His eyes glistened behind the black mask. Then he smiled at her. “Come. Get up on Tornado. I will be able to see you safely home at least this night." Ania smiled back. She had to admit, outlaw or not, it was a far more pleasant thing to receive a smile from El Zorro than a frown. After helping her mount, he swung gracefully onto his stallion's back behind her.**

**Ania was relieved to see Ventura quietly eating grass beside the path as they came down from the ridge. Soon, she was riding her own horse beside the outlaw as they followed the moonlit path back in the direction of the de la Vega hacienda.**

**For a few minutes they rode in silence as Zorro mulled over some of the things Ania had told him. Things could very well be as he had said, a coincidence with no real connection to the attack that had killed her father and brother. There most certainly had been enough talk of the mysterious tragedy that most, if not all, the people in the area should know about it. However, relatively few people knew her by sight yet. He was no longer so sure that the bandidos’ words to her meant nothing. Perhaps they were both assigning too much significance to it, but until more was known, erring on the side of caution was to be preferred.**

**"Señorita, it may well be that, if, as you think, the attacks are in someway connected, you may still be in danger in the future. I would suggest that you not travel alone. Perhaps it would be best that you hire a bodyguard or, at the least, have an armed servant with you. I am sure that Don Alejandro de la Vega would be more than willing to help you arrange for this," Zorro suggested.**

**He was surprised as Ania merely said, "I will think on it."**

**He pulled Tornado to a stop and turned to face her. "Surely you can see that you can use the protection, Señorita Valdéz!" This was no time for the stubborn independence on which the young woman seemed to pride herself.**

**Uncertainty flickered only briefly over Ania’s face. Then she shrugged and replied, "Perhaps what you say is true, but I do not relish the idea of having a nursemaid shadow my every step, Señor Zorro."**

**"It is more convenient for you to simply have me rescue you each time you get in trouble, yes?" Zorro asked incredulously.**

**Ania blushed, not sure exactly how to reply. "I am most thankful for your help, but perhaps next time, if there is a next time, I will not be so unprepared. In West Florida, while I was growing up, there was often unrest, sometimes even open revolt. It was hardly, as you say, the most civilized of regions, either. My father saw to it that we were taught to defend ourselves if the need arose. I will no longer be taken so unaware of the danger. And, as for involving Don Alejandro any further in this, I think not. I have already been too much of a worry to him and to Don Diego, as well. I will not burden them further."**

**Zorro stared at her in silence for a moment. Then he said quietly, "Señorita, would the burden be less for them to plan your funeral?"**

**Ania silently met his dark eyes. Raising her chin and straightening her back, she merely repeated, "I will think on it."**

**They rode without speaking for a while. Zorro tried to think of a way to convince the foolish girl to speak to his father about the extra protection he was sure she needed. He knew that Ania was quite capable of keeping all this to herself. He had already seen times when she had had some problem on her land and rather than coming to either him or his father for help, she had thought things through, made her own decisions about how to handle things, right or wrong, and only later, mentioned having dealt with it. Until now, he had even admired her spirit and determination, but this time a mistake on her part could be deadly. His father would be able to get her to see reason. However, she must be the one to bring it up. There seemed no other way for either his father or himself, as Diego, to know of it otherwise, without the very fact of their knowing suggesting a connection with Zorro. Then he smiled as an idea began to take shape.**

**"You have a very beautiful horse, señorita," he said as if merely making conversation.**

**"Thank you," Ania beamed with pride and relief at the change of subject. "It was my good fortune to find her, thus her name, Ventura."**

**"One is lucky, indeed, to find a horse such as she seems to be. But for her white markings, she reminds me of Tornado." He looked at Ventura closely as if appraising her merits.**

**"There have been those who would agree with you, Señor Zorro," Ania admitted. "Don Diego compared her to your horse the first time I rode her."**

**"Her conformation is much like Tornado and she does seem to have spirit," he said pleasantly. "But, she does lack a hand or so of his height. It is a pity she is not longer of limb."**

**Ania frowned at the perceived criticism of her horse. "It is true that she is not as large as Tornado, but I assure you she has plenty of length in her stride. She covers the ground well when she wishes. Diego commented on her speed when I said that I doubted she could be beaten."**

**"Oh?" Zorro asked. "And did young de la Vega agree that she could not be beaten?"**

**"As a matter of fact, he did say there was one other horse that might be able to beat her," Ania met his eyes with a level gaze. "Only might be able to"**

**Zorro was silent as Ania took the "bait".**

**"He said that your steed might be able to beat her, Señor Zorro. However, I am not sure I agree with him. I believe she just might be faster than Tornado," Ania said proudly.**

**"Even though she has a shorter stride?" he asked.**

**"She may be slightly shorter, but, if I am the one on her back, she will be carrying less weight. That could make all the difference right there," Ania stated.**

**To Ania's irritation, Zorro threw back his head and laughed. "You are challenging me to a race, señorita?" he finally asked.**

**"Señor, is it the fact that a woman would challenge you or the fact that I think my horse could be faster than yours that you find so funny?" she bristled.**

**"It is your audacity that amuses me, Señorita Valdéz," the outlaw laughed. "You are nearly killed and must be rescued by me. Then you see a man shot dead before your eyes, and still you sit there challenging me to a horse race!"**

**Ania frowned at him, "Señor Zorro, do you or do you not accept the possibility that Ventura could outrun Tornado over, say, a quarter mile of road?"**

**Zorro smiled at her silently for a moment. "Very well. Let us make it interesting then. Let us make a wager on the outcome of this great race," he finally said.**

**Ania blinked. "A wager? What kind of a wager?"**

**"Señorita, let us say that Ventura proves faster than Tornado. Then, well, if that happens, I shall let you set the prize won." he stated.**

**Ania narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Up to what stakes, Señor Zorro?"**

**"Whatever you set, señorita," he said.**

**"And just what do you win if Tornado proves the faster?" Ania asked, clearly wondering if her trust in his honor had been misplaced.**

**"Only what you could virtuously give." he replied, holding her gaze. "Your promise to discuss your situation with Don Alejandro and abide by his suggestion."**

**Ania sat stock still for a minute, staring at him. Then she began to laugh. "Ah, I see you think you have "outfoxed" me, El Zorro! You think you have manipulated me into just what you wanted me to do all along, do you not?"**

**Zorro said nothing as he waited to see what Ania would do.**

**"Very well," she said at last. "I agree to your terms. However, it is only fair that you know what the stakes that I set will be."**

**Zorro smiled. "And what is that, señorita?"**

**"Señor Zorro, if Ventura reaches the finish first, then you shall remove your mask. It is your identity that I would have as my prize. Do we still have a bet, amigo mio?" Ania cocked a dark eyebrow at the man in black. **

**Zorro sat for a long moment as though weighing the risks. For though he would gain only the satisfaction of knowing that Ania would be safer if he won, he himself might be a great deal less safe if the race ended differently than he thought it would, for he would honor any bet he made. Only Bernardo had he willingly involved in the dangerous game he had played for over two years. Still his instincts told him that she could be trusted. "Sí, señorita, we do," he finally said.**

**Not far ahead, their path rejoined the Camino Real at a point where the road was fairly straight and smooth for some distance. Stopping at the beginning of the straight area, Zorro pointed out a rock formation just to the left of the road about a quarter of a mile ahead. The rock gleamed faintly in the moonlight as the two riders lined their horses up side by side and Ania began to count aloud. On three, the two horses leapt away at the urging of their riders. Dust billowed from beneath the horses’ feet like earthbound clouds to drift off into the night.**

**At first, the smaller, more lightly loaded Ventura pulled ahead, mane and tail streaming back past the small woman on her back. Hoofs thundering as they reached the halfway point, the larger stallion slowly began to gain on the mare. Finally, the two horses were pounding down the road side-by-side. As the finish approached, both riders urged their steeds to give just a little more. Ever so slowly, the gleaming black stallion pulled away...first by a nose...then by a neck...and finally, as the rock formation flashed by, he led by more than a length. Tornado had indeed proved the faster.**

**Zorro reined Tornado to a halt and turned to see what Ania's reaction would be. To his relief, he saw that she was laughing. From the glowing, excited look she gave him as she pulled up beside him, he could see that she was more exhilarated by the race itself, than she was disappointed in its outcome.**

**Ania leaned down to pat Ventura's neck fondly. "Good girl, Ventura! You gave it your all, did you not? Yes, good girl." She turned to Zorro with a bright smile, "I stand corrected, Señor Zorro. Tornado is, indeed, the fastest horse in or anywhere around Los Ángeles."**

**"And, your bet, señorita? You will abide by it?" he asked.**

**"Sí, Señor Zorro, have I not given my word on it?" Ania replied, somewhat irritated by the question. Yet, she did truly understand why he had been willing to make the risky bet that he had, and she realized that he merely wanted to be assured that she would follow through on something that could be of life and death importance to her in the long run. One could hardly blame him for that. She smiled again at him.**

**Zorro smiled back as he, too, patted his horse affectionately. "Come," he finally said. "It will soon be daybreak. It is time that you were home, señorita."**

**The sky was only faintly streaked with gold as they arrived at the hacienda. Zorro summoned a servant to the door with resounding knocks. Soon Don Alejandro himself was summoned to the gate, surprise showing on his face to see the outlaw and Ania sitting before his gate at this time of morning.**

**"My apologies for calling you from your bed so early, Don Alejandro, but our young friend here need to speak with you about an adventure she has had this night." Then turning to Ania, he touched his hat and gave a slight bow. "Señorita Valdéz, it has been a most interesting night. I hope that we shall meet again, only under less exciting circumstances." Then, turning the stallion, he rode a short distance from the gate. Pausing for a moment on top of a slight rise, the stallion reared and pawed the air. The outlaw again touched his hat and then horse and rider disappeared into the growing dawn.**

**Only as she let out her breath in a sigh, did Ania realize that she had been holding her breath.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Nine](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge9.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	9. Forge of Shadows

Forge of Shadows

_**Forge of Shadows**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Nine**

****

**Over the coming weeks, life began to follow a predictable pattern for Ania. She had almost gotten used to the presence of the burly vaquero whose hiring as her bodyguard had been the outcome of her early morning conversation with Don Alejandro. Bastián did not make a light-hearted companion, but he did, no doubt, deter any who would approach her with less than her best interests at heart, she supposed. The happy fact that there had been no further "exciting" events (as Zorro had phrased it), did little to keep her from feeling more confined than comforted by his presence. Every time Ania left the hacienda, Bastián followed like a shadow. Ania had soon found that he was about as companionable as a shadow as well. She had learned early on that he was not a talker, responding to most comments with grunts, and to most direct questions with as few words as possible. Ania found that the more she could pretend he was not there, the better.**

**Such was the case now. Ania sighed as she reined in Ventura again. Shortly after signing on as Ania's bodyguard, Bastián had deliberately commented in front of Don Alejandro that any protection he managed to provide for the señorita would undoubtedly be minimal. He stated that Ania was like a crazy woman who thought of every ride as a race. He added that it would be hard to protect anyone from inside a cloud of dust from four leagues behind. When Don Alejandro reprimanded him for referring to Ania in such terms, Bastián had merely shrugged, indicating that he had been hired to protect the señorita. If he was unable to do so, well, he wished the next bodyguard better luck, and the señorita, as well. While scowling at the bodyguard, Don Alejandro had, none the less, taken her aside and cautioned her to travel at a more reasonable rate, for her own good. He had neither scolded nor ordered her compliance, as her father would have done. However, his worry for her safety had been so clear that Ania willingly did as she was asked. Ania frowned. Don Alejandro did, indeed, seem very burdened by her situation. It was just as she had feared when she had told Zorro that she did not wish to involve him. She tried to comply with his wishes as to her comings and goings as much as possible, but she felt as restless as Ventura acted under the circumstances.**

**Things were going well on her land. The shell of her own hacienda now stood on the mesa overlooking young vines in one direction and healthy, older vines laden with fruit in the other. As soon as the casa was completed, she would be moving into it. She should have felt proud and, even anxious for that day, but, if truth were told, she dreaded it. She enjoyed the company of both of the de la Vega men and the thought of living with only her servants to provide companionship was not pleasing. She would especially miss the surprisingly rare times she was able to spend with Diego. While lacking the boldness she had observed in the handsome outlaw, Zorro, she found herself more and more drawn to the character of the young caballero. She found his wit and gentleness particularly endearing, even as she perceived a surprising strength within him, despite his avowed passive nature.**

**Ania sighed. She had once felt that she would be able to control the feelings of her own heart. She was finding that not to be the case. She feared very much that her heart was going where it was not entirely wanted. For though, she could tell from the way he looked at her that Diego cared for her and very much enjoyed being with her, he had not at any point indicated that they could become anything more than they were, dear friends. Not that, she had to admit to herself, she could have felt free to respond to a romantic relationship, even had he seemed so inclined. Her vow to her father's memory came first now...and would continue to do so until it was fulfilled. Ania sighed again and forced her thoughts back to more practical matters.**

**As they reached the gate to the de la Vega hacienda, Ania and her bodyguard walked into the patio. Bastián took up his usual spot under the tree as Ania continued on into the sala. Neither Diego nor Don Alejandro were around as Ania removed her hat and riding gloves and seated herself before the fireplace. **

**María, one of the servants who worked inside the house, smiled at Ania. "Señorita Ania, I hope you found everything well at your rancho. Would you be needing anything?"**

**"Perhaps something to drink, María. Fruit juice would be fine. Gracias!" Ania replied gratefully.**

**"Sí, Señorita, at once. Oh, while you were out, a message came for you. I placed it there on the table," María said as she left the room.**

**Ania picked up a sealed message from the table and looked at the seal. She frowned as she saw it was from Comandante Rodríguez. She remembered the last time she had received a message from him and she doubted the news would be any better now. Quickly scanning the sheet, she saw that it was a tax notice in the amount of 800 pesos. Considering that the rancho was still in the beginning stages of being developed, the amount was outrageous.**

**Over the weeks since the attack on her, Ania had tried to imagine a reason for someone to want either herself or her family out of the way. Perhaps the money they had been carrying had been reason enough for the first attack, but it could hardly have been the reason for the second. Ania could think of no one whom she had offended since arriving here. After much thought, the only thing that seemed to make any sense was that someone wanted her off her land, although she had not a clue why that might be. Rich in water though it was, she blocked water access to no one. In fact, the creek that flowed through her land had already passed through the lands of three other families before flowing over her property line. Whatever the reason, someone seemed to want the land.**

**As she thought of it, it occurred to her that the only person to even act displeased when they learned of the new ownership of the land was the comandante, and even he did not seem to have a particular reason for his displeasure. Ania shrugged. Perhaps he needed no reason other than general disagreeableness. Whatever his reason, he definitely let no chance go by to charge his sky-high taxes. It occurred to Ania that if it was he who wanted her off her land, maybe he hoped she would refuse to pay such an unfair tax. The tax that was supposed to be paid from the land's development was not due for some time. However, if she refused to pay this current tax, the land could be seized even prior to that time. "Well, if that is what he thinks, then he will find my pockets deep and my determination long," Ania said out loud.**

**Ania thought of waiting for Don Alejandro or Diego to return. However, as her irritation at the comandante's tax built, she decided not to wait another minute. She would ride in herself, pay the tax, and have done with it. After all, it was she who was the landowner, not the de la Vegas. The responsibility was hers and she should need no one to hold her hand just to pay a tax.**

**Ania stalked up to her bedroom and, removing the clothes from a large trunk, lifted a false bottom. Choosing a sizable cloth bag, she opened it and peered in, counting the gold therein. She nodded. _That should be more than enough._ With that thought, she walked resolutely out to the stables, gesturing for Bastián to follow. Without saying anything to the surprised servant who had just unsaddled Ventura, Ania began putting the tack back on the horse herself. **

**" Que pasa, patrona?" an equally surprised Bastián asked. "We just got back. Where are we going now?" **

**"I", Ania said forcefully, "am going to the comandante's office. Whether you choose to go with me to that snake's den is up to you." Ania turned and gave him a hard stare. "However, since playing nursemaid to me seems to be what I pay you for, do not expect to be paid for this trip if you do not go, but, as I said, that is up to you." She then turned back to the horse, and, jerking the cinch tight, turned her attention to adjusting the headstall and bit.**

**Bastián mumbled under his breath about loco females and where they could go. He did, however, saddle his own mount and follow her out of the stables and onto the road to Los Ángeles.**

**Ania allowed Ventura to set the pace, with Bastián trailing behind as best he could. Within sight of the entrance to the pueblo, Ania turned as she heard Bastián shout behind her. She impatiently reined Ventura to a halt and turned to watch the bodyguard catch up. The man's mount appeared to be slightly lame in his right forelimb. Bastián dismounted and examined the horse's hoof.**

**"He has thrown a shoe, Señorita Valdéz. I do not think he has had any lasting injury but I will have to have the shoe replaced immediately," he said as he allowed the horse's hoof to drop back to the ground.**

**Ania looked toward the pueblo of Los Ángeles impatiently. Bastián would have to travel more slowly than she. Ania knew that she could go to the comandante, pay his accursed tax, and come to the blacksmith's shop, all before Bastián could complete having the horse reshod.**

**"Bastián, you go on and take him to the blacksmith's shop. I will meet you there as soon as I conclude my business with Comandante Rodríguez," she said after a moment's thought. "I am unlikely to need you so close to the pueblo."**

**"As you think best," he replied as Ania turned Ventura again and galloped off in a cloud of dust.**

**Sergeant García and Corporal Reyes were crossing the plaza as Ania trotted in and reined up beside them. "Buenas tardes, Señorita Valdéz, and how are you today?" García said as he looked up at her.**

**Ania smiled at the two soldiers. She had met the rotund sergeant the first day she was ashore and had since learned more of him as a friend of Diego's. While neither was among the brightest examples of his Majesty's lancers, both seemed to have good hearts and, more often than not, something about them lightened her mood and left her with a smile. Today was no exception.**

**" Muy bien, sergeant...corporal. I hope your day is going well," Ania greeted them. **

**"Sí, and now it goes even better since you have graced our fair streets, señorita," García said in an attempt at gallantry. Ania fought to keep her face from betraying her amusement as Reyes, standing behind García, sharply rolled his eyes toward the higher-ranking man. The smaller man's face clearly showed what he thought of García's attempt. "What brings you here today?" García continued.**

**"I have business with your comandante. Is he about?" Ania asked.**

**"Sí, he is. But he is not in a very good mood, Señorita Ania. Perhaps you would rather return at another time," he suggested.**

**Ania shook her head. "No, sergeant. My business should take very little of his time and, unpleasant or not, I would prefer to have done with it."**

**"As you wish. The corporal and I were just on our way to conduct some business or we would be happy to escort you to his office. As it is..." the sergeant stated.**

**"But, sergeant, we have no business," Reyes interrupted. "We were just going to the cantina to...."**

**The corporal stopped with a grunt as García's elbow nudged him none too gently in the ribs.**

**Ania carefully kept her face neutral as she pretended not to hear his comment. "No, that is quite all right, sergeant. Thank you for the offer but I know how busy you are. I would not dream of distracting you from your duties."**

**García smiled. "Very well then, señorita. I hope to see you again soon." Giving her a polite nod, both soldiers continued on across the plaza and into the door of the cantina.**

**Ania laughed softly to herself and she guided Ventura on up to the rail in front of the cuartel's commanding officer's office. As she dismounted and tied the reins, Ania recognized the comandante's own horse standing lazily beside her own.**

**At that moment, the door opened and old Josephat, the Indian beggar, shuffled out, something clutched tightly in his hands. When he saw Ania, the feeble-minded old man smiled with delight. **

**Luisa had always taught Ania that the simple-minded had been touched by the very finger of God and were due respect for that very reason. In addition, Ania found that they often saw things of the common world in a different way. One that could, if one allowed it to, point out the hidden beauty in things that most people missed. "Hola, Josephat. What have you there, my friend?"**

**Josephat grinned at the lovely lady who always seemed to have a kind word and a smile for him. Without hesitation, he extended his hand and uncupped his fingers. From the look on his face, Ania could see that he felt that he was sharing a rare treasure with her. There nestled on his dirty palm was what looked to be half of a white crystalline geode. The outside had odd streaks of some light gray mineral interspersed with one of dull green, but the inside of the geode was what caught her attention. The hollow center of the geode was lined with quartz crystals, which flashed and sparkled in the late afternoon sun like so many diamonds. Josephat eyes shone and he babbled to himself as he turned the geode this way and that to catch the light.**

**Ania smiled at him. "Oh, Josephat, take good care of that. It is indeed beautiful."**

**Josephat laughed softly to himself as he slowly turned and shuffled toward the side of the building.**

**Ania walked around and unhooked the saddlebag on the far side of Ventura. Just as she reached into it to lift the bag of money out, Comandante Rodríguez himself dashed out of the door, his face a mask of rage.**

**"Stop, you thieving Indian!" the red-faced man yelled. "What do you think you are doing? Give that back!"**

**Josephat immediately cringed to the ground, his hands tightly clutching his precious geode to his chest.**

**"Idiota! Give me that!" Rodríguez reached to pry the geode away from the cowering Indian. "Give it back, you filthy, thieving redskin! Estúpido!"**

**Josephat merely clutched it tighter.**

**Rodríguez raised a riding whip that Ania had not noticed until now. "Give it back…Now!" the angry man demanded, every word accented with a blow from the whip.**

**The feebleminded old man moaned with fear and pain, but still refused to release the rock.**

**Ania had seen enough. In outrage, she stepped from behind her horse. "There will be no more of that, comandante! How dare you beat this man for picking up a rock! For shame, señor!" Ania attempted to put all the command and haughtiness she had ever heard her father use with inferiors into her voice as she spoke.**

**Her appearance had a surprising effect on the officer. He whirled toward her, his face filled with alarm and dismay. He paled beneath his tan. "Señorita Valdéz!" he stammered.**

**Ania was pleased with the effect, even though she was puzzled by it. She raised her head haughtily. "Comandante Rodríguez, I was told that you were in a foul humor. I was not told that you had taken leave of your senses."**

**The comandante said, "He...he stole something from me." His eyes darted to Josephat still clenched hand.**

**"So I gather," Ania said dryly. "Are you always so attached to rocks, señor?"**

**Looking closely at Ania's face, the comandante seemed to recover himself slightly. "I do not have to defend my actions to you, señorita. Why should you care what I do to this thief?"**

**Ania took a moment to control her own anger. "Surely you can see that this man is hardly more than a child in a man's body. One should not treat one touched by God in such a manner. Indeed, I would object to such treatment, even of a dog, Comandante Rodríguez. How could I not speak up when you treat a man this way, señor?"**

**"Man?! Bah! He is no man. He is of no use to himself or his people. And by what right do you criticize me, señorita? You, who would play at being the proud landowner. You will be gone just as soon as you see how miserably you can fail at such an endeavor. You are no more than a visitor to our pueblo. You stay only because the de la Vegas took pity on someone without the wit to see that she did not belong here," Rodríguez spat. He reached again to try to snatch the geode. Babbling in fear, Josephat scrambled behind Ania and cringed behind her skirt.**

**Ania glared at the capitán, her narrowed eyes filled with green fire as she laid her hand on Josephat’s back, comforting him as one would a child. "One need only be human to object to the mistreatment of another, comandante." She fought to retain a grip on her temper but felt that she was within an inch of forgetting herself and raging just as he had done. With a calmness she did not feel, Ania looked down to where a jet brooch sparkled on the front of her black riding habit. She quickly unpinned the brooch and, ignoring the angry comandante, bent down to show it to the Indian. "Look, Josephat. Do you like my pretty? See how it flashes as you move it," she said in a quiet voice.**

**Josephat was intrigued, even though he was not quite ready to give up the geode. He looked up at the now smiling señorita with interest.**

**"And see, here on the back is a pin. You can place it like so." Ania slowly fastened the brooch to the beggar's rough homespun shirt. "There. Is that not pretty, Josephat? Now you can use your hands for other things. Who knows? You might even find even prettier rocks of your own. Well, Josephat, do we have a trade?" Ania slowly extended her hand for the geode.**

**Josephat sat gazing at her hand with a puzzled expression for a minute. Ania kept her hand still and gradually Josephat extended his hands and gently laid the geode in her outstretched palm. Ania remained still as Josephat slowly looked down at the black brooch and began rocking it so that it sparkled in the light. Only when he looked back up at her with the same pleased expression she had first seen on his face did she pull her hand and the geode toward her and turn back to the comandante.**

**"Here, Comandante Rodríguez. Since I know you will hound this man until he returns your rock, I have gotten it for you. Amazing that you did not think of doing what I just did. Why, you might even have managed to get through this without looking like a fool, comandante."**

**Rodríguez snatched the geode from her hand. "Señorita, be wise enough to mind your own business from now on!" With that, he turned on his heel and stalked into the office, slamming the door behind him.**

**Ania stood looking at the closed door for a minute. "You are welcome, comandante." she finally said sarcastically through her gritted teeth. Turning at a sound behind her, she saw that Josephat had decided to find a friendlier place to be. Still seething, Ania saw that he might be right. As she was preparing to mount Ventura, Ania was surprised to notice that the mare was flinching and nervously stamping her feet with each swish of her full tail. Mumbling to herself of what she would do to the comandante if only she were a man, Ania began to examine her horse to find the problem. As she ran her gloved fingers through the silky tail, she found a surprisingly large clump of a cactus-like bush called a thorn tree. With each swing of her tail, Ventura had in effect been swatting her flank with a cactus. No wonder she was flinching! Ania started to throw the clump of thorns aside when she suddenly stopped and stared at it. It was true that as a woman, she could not challenge the comandante, but that did not mean she was powerless. Slowly, Ania began to smile.**

**Glancing quickly toward the door, she stepped between Ventura and the comandante's horse. Carefully, she raised the back edge of the other horse's blanket. Gently, she pushed the thorns as far under the comandante's saddle as possible. The horse looked around in alarm at the unpleasant sensation on her back. She stamped her feet, but otherwise put up with it. "I am sorry, my friend," Ania said to the horse. "If you put on a really good show for your master when next he climbs on your back, I might even sneak you an treat or two the next time I am in town."**

**Grinning to herself, Ania mounted Ventura and headed to the blacksmith's shop to meet Bastián. Only as she reached the blacksmith's shop did she think about the still unpaid taxes. "Well, no matter. They can still be paid on the morrow. Now might not be the best time to return." Ania grinned even broader.**

**Bastián cast a puzzled look at his employer. _Now, there is a mood change for you_ , he thought. "Your business must have gone well, patrona. What has you so pleased?" he said aloud. **

**Ania grinned mischievously at the bodyguard as she heard his question. "Prospects of the future, Bastián, merely prospects of the future," she replied cryptically.**

**Bastián shrugged, and, mounting, followed the puzzling young woman back toward home.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Ten](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge10.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	10. Forge of Shadows

Forge of Shadows

_**Forge of Shadows**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Ten  
  
  
**

**Diego looked up with a bright smile as Ania swept in the sala door. Ania carefully controlled the joy she felt at seeing him. As her stepmother had been so fond of saying, 'A lady does not reveal her heart until a gentleman has committed his'. "Ah, Diego!" she said aloud. “I am glad you have returned. This casa was positively empty when I returned earlier."**

**"I can just imagine," Diego teased with a laugh. "Having only a dozen or so servants around does make one feel rather alone." He smiled.**

**Ania laughed. "Oh, you know what I mean, Diego." She walked across the room and began making small talk about the day.**

**Diego was not really following what she was saying. His mind was on an earlier conversation he had had with his father down in the cave he used as Zorro.**

**They had been discussing recent events as he and Bernardo had been cleaning the swords upon which he depended so much. As the discussion progressed, his father had fallen silent. Diego knew his father's moods well enough to know that he merely had to wait until Don Alejandro brought up whatever was bothering him.**

**"Diego, you know how I feel about what you do, about who you are. Heaven only knows what our people here would do without Zorro to stand up for them.” His father’s face showed pride, mingled with other more solemn emotions. “However, I can not help but be concerned for you, my son." Alejandro looked at his son steadily.**

**Diego glanced up from the sword he was cleaning. "Father, you know that I minimize the chances I take as much as possible. As for the other risks...well, I cannot eliminate them all." He knew that even as his father supported him in this dangerous game, there was no way for Don Alejandro not to worry about him as well. They both knew the dangers, and what the penalty would be, should he ever fail.**

**Alejandro shook his head. "I doubt that you will truly understand until you are a father yourself, but it is not the physical dangers that you willingly take on of which I speak. I am concerned now, son, that you are sacrificing some things that should not be sacrificed. There is too much of Zorro and not enough of the life that Diego de la Vega should have."**

**"What exactly do you mean, Father?" Diego asked, even though he thought he knew where his father was headed with the discussion.**

**"Do you think that you must forgo love and a family so that the people will have a defender? Can not the defender have a life as well?" Alejandro asked quietly. Diego merely looked at him. “You can not deny that you and Ania have become more to each other than you wish to admit."**

**"I do not know how Ania feels," Diego said, leaving his own emotions unstated.**

**"Oh, for some reason you are both taking great pains to hide what you feel from each other. However, that does not mean that someone who knows you both so well cannot see it. If you would but pursue the issue, I have no doubt that you would find her delighted by the prospect of a life with you," his father said.**

**Diego smiled slightly. "This was not your feeling about a similar occurrence a year or so ago," he replied.**

**"Son, that was different and you know it. With Anna María, you were considering no longer being Zorro. I would still be against that. Zorro is literally the people of California's Hope, their lifeline in all the chaos going on now. They need you too much for you to turn your back on them for any reason." Alejandro paused for a moment. "Also, although I never saw Anna María with Zorro, I did see her with you as Diego. I never saw more than friendship in her eyes then. I have seen Ania with both. The other morning, when you, as Zorro, brought her back, there was respect and admiration in her eyes for Zorro, but also so many times in her unguarded moments, when she thinks neither of us notice, I have seen much more in her eyes when she looks at you as Diego. My son, there would be great strength and courage in a woman who could accept you as both the men you are."**

**Diego tossed the sword which he held to the table top with a clatter. "How could I involve her in all this, Father?" He placed both hands on the tabletop and leaning forward, looked at his father intently.**

**"Father, have you heard what has happened near San Francisco just a short time ago?" He could tell by his father's expression that he had not heard of the incident. "A man named Poncho Rivera organized a group to put up resistance to the things taking place there. They captured him not long ago and he was hung, but not only him, Father. His wife had also supported and helped him in what he did. Father, they hung her as well!"**

**Alejandro's expression was one of shocked outrage at the revelation. "They dared hang a woman?! Was she high born?"**

**Diego replied, "No, but just the idea that they would do that to a woman carries things to a whole different level, Father!"**

**"Surely, a lady of good blood would be in no such danger!!" Alejandro declared.**

**"How do we know what Rodríguez would do to anyone, male or female, if he found that they were involved with Zorro. He hates Zorro just as much as Monastario ever did. The danger I put you and Bernardo in, I must live with. Bernardo and I both made our decisions with our eyes wide open. You I would have spared the danger if I could, but that is no longer an option. Sí, Father, I will admit that I am finding myself feeling things for Ania that I never expected to feel for another woman since I left Monterey. That does not change the facts of the life that has become a part of me. How could I care for her and willingly put her in that kind of danger?"**

**Alejandro met his son's eyes for a long moment. "Son, I respect who you have become, both of them. I will not direct you in this matter as would be my right as your father. The decision will ultimately be yours, but consider this, perhaps it should also be hers. It would be good to see you happy and to see this house with children in it again at some point before I die."**

**The two men had looked at each other for a minute. Then, without another word, Diego had reached down and resumed cleaning the sword.**

**"Diego.... Diego!" Ania reached out and touched his shoulder. "Have you heard a word I have been saying?" Ania's eyes spoke more of amusement than of irritation as she looked down at him.**

**"I am sorry, Aniasita. My mind was elsewhere," he admitted. He reached out and, taking her fingers lightly in his, gently kissed her hand.**

**Ania gasped in surprise and, for just an instant, there was a look in her eyes that he tried to translate. Before he could, she turned away, blushing deeply. There was a slight stammer to her words as she tried to continue her thought. "I...I was trying to...to tell you about the message I received today." She stood facing the fireplace for a moment. Then she reached up and picked the message up from where she had laid it. When she turned back to him, her face and eyes were controlled and showed only as much emotion as she wished.**

**Inwardly, Diego sighed. Perhaps they both still had a bit to learn of trust, regardless of what their other feelings were. He brought his attention back to the present as she handed him the tax notice. "What is this?" he gasped as he noted the amount of tax.**

**"That is a new tax that I must pay on my land. An inheritance tax, I believe Rodríguez calls it," Ania stated with more venom than she wished.**

**"That's outrageous! You would pay only slightly more than this if your rancho was already producing as much as ours. You are not going to pay this, are you?" Diego declared.**

**"I do not see that I have a choice. I already tried to go pay it just now, but.... well, I got somewhat sidetracked." Ania frowned as she remembered Rodríguez's treatment of Josophat.**

**"You went alone? Ania, you should have waited for Father or me to go with you." Diego scolded in concern.**

**"Why? Just to have you take his insults for me?" Ania raised her head proudly. "I am quite capable of handling his insults myself, thank you."**

**Diego looked at her sharply. "He insulted you? What did he say?"**

**Ania looked down. She did not really want to drag Diego into the disagreement with the capitán. "Nothing that important, Diego, besides I have already arranged for my vengeance."**

**Diego frowned, wondering what rash thing she had gotten herself into this time. "Vengeance? What are you talking about, Ania?"**

**Ania began chuckling and looked down for a moment. Her eyes, when she looked up at him again, sparkled with lively mischief. "I have arranged a surprise for our good comandante. The only bad thing is that I will not be there to see it."**

**Diego's eyes again showed concern for her as he asked, "What have you done now, Ania?"**

**Still laughing, Ania told him of finding the thorns and of placing them under the comandante's saddle. "Diego, looking back, I guess it was somewhat childish of me," Ania said with a smile, "but would you not like to be hiding somewhere, watching when he gets on that horse again. With any luck, that horse will throw him right on his pompous rear!"**

**Ania's laughter was infectious and Diego, in spite of his misgivings, soon found himself laughing with her at the mental picture of the pompous comandante's coming struggle with his usually willing and calm-tempered horse. After a moment, however, he became serious once more. "The humorous images that calls up aside, Ania, it might not have been the safest thing for you to do. Rodríguez is bound to figure out who placed the thorns there, since you had just had words with him. If the man did not like you before, then he will truly hate you now. You will have made a dangerous enemy."**

**Ania shrugged. "What can he do, Diego? He cannot challenge me. That seems the only good thing about being a woman in this situation. Perhaps I can not challenge him, but neither can he challenge me."**

**"He could challenge me or father if he truly wished to, Ania. When father accepted responsibility for you, he would have to accept that responsibility as well," Diego said solemnly.**

**Ania paled. "Oh, Diego, I never thought of that." Her eyes were wide in alarm. "What can I do? I never realized that could happen."**

**Diego thought a minute and then dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "I hope I am correct in saying that Rodríguez will not have any real desire to tangle with my father. Although he might think that he could beat Father in a duel, he would think twice before challenging someone with as much respect and influence in the community as my father has." He smiled reassuringly. He reached and took her hand. This time she did not draw it back.**

**It was at this moment that Don Alejandro opened the door to the sala. Ania's hands were suddenly lying primly in her lap once again and she and Diego looked up at him curiously as he walked in. "Buenas tardes, Ania...Diego,” he greeted them. His expression indicated that he was somewhere between amusement and irritation at something.**

**“Father, has something happened? You seem disturbed about something,” Diego asked.**

**“Well, I’m not sure if disturbed is the proper term, Diego. I was just thinking of the contrast between how things used to be and how things are done now. Actually, it was rather humorous, but it would never have happened when I was a young man. You two missed the excitement. You would never believe what happened in the pueblo. The comandante's horse went loco in the plaza. He knocked down three merchants' stands and dumped the comandante in a pigsty before they could get him stopped. It is a shame, the kind of half-trained stock they are giving the King's lancers these days," he said with a shake of his head.**

**The two young people looked at him for a moment and then began laughing uproariously. Each time they attempted to stop the laughter, they would look at each other and it would start again. Ania laughed until she had tears in her eyes.**

**Don Alejandro watched them in puzzlement. He did not totally understand their mirth, but as he looked at his son, he realized that it was good to hear Diego laugh as he had done when he was younger, very good, indeed.**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Eleven**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	11. Forge of Shadows

Forge of Shadows

_**Forge of Shadows**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Eleven  
  
  
**

**Within the next couple of days, Ania began turning her attention to acquiring other things for her rancho. She bought livestock to begin her herds from several other hacendados, as well as from Don Alejandro.**

**She was especially excited to be buying stallions and brood mares. She had even been determined to attend an auction being held just outside the pueblo. Ania had been somewhat nervous about this, since in West Florida it was unheard of for a woman to concern herself with the breeding of animals, just as it was unusual for a lady to ride astride. Indeed, many people there, as in the Americano lands to the north of them, strove to "protect" the women from the less genteel aspects of raising animals. While the lines of what men and women could do were a bit less tightly drawn here in California, it was still unusual to see a woman bidding on stallions. She drew quite a few surprised stares. By the end of the bidding, many of these men had to admit, that somewhat unorthodox or not, this woman did know what she wanted in horseflesh. Not only wanted but got...as some were forced to concede when they were outbid for the very horses they had coveted. Diego found it amusing to watch the reaction to her as she moved among the crowd. He had offered to bid for her, but she had refused.**

**"How will my people respect me if I turn to someone else every time I need something like this done?" she had asked. She had raised her chin, and walked through the crowd like a queen.**

**Only once did he see her thoughtfully biting her lip, a habit he had noticed she had when she was uncertain of something. The bidding had been soon to start on some rather unusual bulls that one man had managed to have run past the blockade from Cuba. Diego gathered that, while Ania knew horses, cattle were another story. Without telling her what she should or should not do, he had quietly walked beside her, seemingly talking at random of the benefits or drawbacks of this breed or that breed of cattle which they had had in their herds. Ania had smiled gratefully at him. While neither admitted that what he had been doing was coaching her on the best animals to buy, he noticed that she did bid on the types of animals that he had made positive comments on.**

**By the time the cattle and horses were brought onto her land she had had the blacksmith design branding irons for use on her rancho. Not surprisingly, she had chosen as her brand a design related to wine production. The branding irons were in the shape of a stemmed wine glass, the top being somewhat U shaped with a stem and base below that. The wine cup was duly registered as the Valdéz mark.**

**As soon as quarters for the vaqueros were finished, she had hired men to work the cattle for her. This was the first building on the rancho to be finished, with the stables finished within a few days of that. With mixed feelings, Ania then sent to Monterey for furniture that her father had arranged to follow them to California from their home in Florida. The furniture had not been shipped yet, but when it finally arrived, Ania knew that she would no longer have any excuse for not moving onto her own land. She wished she felt happier about that.**

**After the evening meal one night, Diego suggested an evening ride in the moonlight. She concentrated on enjoying the occasion. He had been very witty and attentive all night. Ania rather suspected that he sensed her unhappiness and was trying to cheer her up.**

**As they arrived back at the stables after their ride to the south toward the pueblo, Ania happened to look to the north toward her lands. _How strange_! she thought. _There must be a cloud low on the horizon that is still reflecting the sun_. “Look, Diego,” she said aloud as they stopped for a moment before entering the front gate. “Does California often have clouds that catch the last beams of the sun like that? In all these months, I do not believe I’ve ever seen one just like it. What an odd cloud?” **

**“Cloud?” Diego repeated as he looked back in the direction Ania was indicating. “I have seen some that reflect the sun, but even this far west, it is much too late for the sun to be reflecting like that, or I would think it would be. Surely, it must be something else.” His voice trailed off uncertainly as they both stood quietly looking northward.**

**Oddly enough, the glow against the cloud did not remain steady but seemed to dim and then get brighter. A feeling of unease began to grow in the pit of Ania’s stomach. Diego, too, frowned as he watched the strange light. Both realized at the same time what it was they saw.**

**"Something is burning!" Diego exclaimed as he turned back to the house to call for help.**

**Ania gave a horrified cry. "Diego!" she cried. "My hacienda! That is the only thing out that way that would make a big enough fire to light up the sky like that!" She turned and ran back toward the stables. With any luck, Ventura would still be saddled.**

**"Ania, wait!" Diego called. "It is too dangerous! I will let you know what we find," he said as he caught up with her.**

**"Not a chance!" was all Ania took time to say.**

**Reaching their horses, they mounted quickly and set off at a run toward the glow. Behind them, vaqueros scrambled, hurriedly catching horses and saddling them. Still for all their hurry, they would be far behind Ania and Diego.**

**Diego was soon wishing that Tornado were beneath him rather than Paseo, for now Ania did, indeed, ride like a mad woman. The land flew past in a blur as Ania pressed even Ventura to her limits. With little regard for her own safety, Ania took short cuts as she came to them and sent the mare flying over obstacles as they appeared in her path. As the faithful, but less fleet, Paseo fell behind, Diego could only pray that Ania's guardian angel would again watch over her. Both horses were lathered and breathing hard by the time the inferno that had been Ania's nearly completed hacienda came into view.**

**Pulling up hard at a stand of trees a short distance from the fire, Ania was out of the saddle almost before Ventura halted. She was forced to take time to double hitch the reins as the wild-eyed mare tried to pull back at the roar of the flames.**

**Ania's heart sank as she stopped long enough to look at the chaos around her. Not only the casa, but also both completed outbuildings were aflame. Looking at the vaquero quarters, she suddenly realized that none of the three vaqueros already in residence were anywhere to be seen.**

**"Juan!...Jesús!...Teo!" she called over the roar. Dread filled her as she prayed that none of the three were still in the burning building. As Diego joined her, she turned frightened eyes to him. "Diego, there should have been three men here! Good men! Diego, if something has happened to them...."**

**"We will find them," he said, grasping her gently by the shoulders, trying to comfort and calm her. He looked around. There seemed little to be done to halt any of the fires. The creek was too far away to be much help, even had there been enough people here to man a bucket brigade. The buildings would just have to burn themselves out. Finding the vaqueros was now the priority. They began methodically searching the area, yelling the men’s names from time to time, trying to make themselves heard above the destruction of the nearby buildings.**

**Finally, two of the men were found bound and gagged behind a clump of nearby bushes. The men reported that while they were separated, each at his own chores, they had suddenly come face to face with a group of armed bandidos. At gunpoint, they had had little choice but to allow themselves to be tied up and left there.**

**As Juan put it, "My fists did not look so big beside his gun, patrona. I'm sorry I failed to stop them, señorita."**

**"You did what you could and you are alive. There is nothing to be sorry for," Ania said. She then turned away, still searching for the other vaquero.**

**It was Diego who finally stumbled upon the still form of the third vaquero. Ania felt angry tears streak down her face as they knelt beside the fallen man, Teo, the youngest of all the men she had hired. Still not out of his teens, the young man had been so proud of the job he had been given and had indicated that a certain young girl in the pueblo might soon agree to become a vaquero's wife. Ania felt a sick coldness within her as she quickly examined his injuries. Frantically, she searched her memory for some way to help him. Yet even as she did so, her mind tried to tell her that there was nothing to be done other than to comfort him as much as possible for the short time that he had left. She knew that even as they knelt there, his life's blood was seeping away and there was nothing she or anyone else could do about it. There was no treatment for such a wound in that part of the upper abdomen. Too many vital organs were surely damaged. Ania could tell that, even without medical knowledge, Diego realized it as well. His eyes were filled with angry helplessness when she looked across at him. Then, as Teo moaned, she looked back down at the dying vaquero.**

**"Too many...men..." he whispered as she raised his head. "...tried to stop them...."**

**"Sh-h-h, do not speak. We are here now. It is all right," Ania tried to assure him.**

**"...said...destroy everything....Man with scar on face...leader." Teo seemed determined to tell what he could. "Scar down left cheek...tried to stop him." Teo struggled for breath, exhausted by his attempt to speak.**

**Ania felt her own breath leave her body in a rush as she heard Teo's description of his assailant. Visions of the man who had killed her family and nearly killed her flashed before her eyes as he described the scarfaced man. Almost in a panic, Ania jerked her head up and met Diego's eyes. The intense fear reflected in her eyes reminded him of that of a doe when she sees a human and knows she is being hunted. Even in the reflected fire's glow, he could see that her face had gone deathly pale. He too knew that the man described could only be the bandido who had escaped Zorro as he had remained at the injured Ania's side. Even as he reached out to comfort her, Ania did as he had seen her do before. She pushed her fear aside and turned to what must be done. Her responsibility to Teo was what mattered to her at that moment.**

**Ania pulled herself back together and leaned down to speak to Teo. "You did what you could, Teo. You are a good man."**

**Teo seemed to look in the distance for a moment. Then, whispering something too low to make out, the young man lay still. Diego gently reached down and closed the young vaquero's eyes. In shocked silence, Teo’s patróna lay his head back against the ground and stood up.**

**Standing numbly looking at Teo's body, Ania suddenly remembered what Teo had quoted the scar-faced man as saying. "Destroy everything," he had said. With horror, Ania realized that even the precious vines might have been put to the torch. She startled Diego by suddenly running back to their horses.**

**"Ania, what are you doing?" he demanded as he hurried to catch her.**

**Ania did not answer. Quickly uncinching her saddle, she dumped it to the ground. Grabbing the saddle blanket, she ran to a nearby water trough and plunged it into the water. Looking up to ascertain how best to reach the box canyon, she lifted the heavy, dripping blanket and hurried toward the shortest path she thought was still usable. "I have got to save the vines!" she cried over her shoulder.**

**Snatching his own blanket from Paseo's back, Diego quickly followed her example. Turning, he was alarmed to see that Ania was running toward the steps to the top of the plateau. He realized that she must be heading for a path that skirted very near the north wall of the hacienda.**

**"Stop, Ania! You have got to find another way in. That wall could go at any minute. Ania, stop!" he repeated. If she heard, Ania gave no sign. He hurried to catch up with her. Grabbing her arm tightly, he stepped in front of her.**

**With a strength born of her own desperation and rage, Ania turned on him like a cornered animal. "Let me go and get out of my way, Diego!" she snarled. "If I lose those vines, I lose everything! Either help me or leave me alone!" Without waiting to see what he would do, Ania pushed past him and hurried determinedly toward the path, taking the steps as rapidly as possible.**

**_And if that wall goes, I could lose you_ , Diego thought as he watched her. He had to protect her if he could. "Wait for me!" he yelled over the fire. Dashing beside her, he pulled her close to his side, and covering both their heads with the blankets, guided both of them along the dangerous path that led behind the casa. **

**“Oh, Madré de Dios, no!” Ania cried as she saw that hay had been tossed down among the vines and set alight. Leaping down the still sound steps two at a time, they began beating at the flames with the blankets. Soon men from the Rancho de la Vega joined them, lending their efforts to put out the fires as quickly as possible.**

**An hour later, Ania was relieved to find that the fire was out. She tiredly walked among the vines assessing the damage. Her heart began to lift a bit as she realized that the damage to the vineyard was not nearly as bad as she had feared. Perhaps there would still be enough fruit to meet her needs.**

**However, raising her eyes to where her buildings had once stood, she realized that the damage there could hardly have been worse. Flames still leaped here and there, and the roofs of all three buildings had collapsed leaving only crumbling, blackened walls. She knew she now had the responsibility of rebuilding, for there was no way she would let this beat her. Worse by far, was the fact that a young man had died here, trying to defend her property. _Oh, Papá_ , she cried silently, _What can I do now? What would you do_? Only silence answered her question. It seemed that the shock and horror of this situation had even taken away her memory of her father’s and brother’s voices. Not even in her heart could she hear them. Ania felt very alone. She wished desperately that she could hear her father's or Juan's voices again, just for a moment. **

**Diego could feel her despair as he watched her walk along the path between the lattices. Quietly, he walked behind her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.**

**Ania did what she had longed to do before. She turned and lay her cheek against his broad chest, taking comfort from the strong arms wrapped around her. She felt safe there. If she could only stay where she was forever. She wished she could talk to Diego about what she was feeling, but every time she tried to speak, tears threatened to break through her walls of defense, and that she could not allow. How weak she must already appear to him!**

**Gradually, her unwillingness to show weakness strengthened her resolve, and stepping away from Diego, she turned her mind back to things that must be done. There was so much to do, send a messenger to stop the shipping of the furniture, have the ruins cleared away and the rebuilding started.... so much. That was what she must keep her mind on now. It was, after all, her responsibility. Straightening her back and raising her chin, she climbed back up the steps and walked back to where she had left Ventura.**

**Diego said nothing as he watched her walk away. He had felt her mood change and he sensed that whatever wall Ania had put up around herself was now back between them. He wondered if she would ever trust enough to let that wall come down.  
  
**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twelve](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge12.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	12. Forge of Shadows

Forge of Shadows

_**Forge of Shadows**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Twelve**

**As Ania and Diego entered the sala, they met a very relieved Don Alejandro. Having returned from a visit to a neighbor's hacienda to find the rancho in an uproar, he had been at the point of riding out to check on them himself when they returned. Both were very much in need of a bath, being soot covered from head to toe. Don Alejandro quickly dispatched servants to prepare baths for each of them as he listened closely to Diego's description of the destruction they had found.**

**Don Alejandro shook his head sadly as he heard of the young vaquero's death. "I know his family well," he said. "He was the youngest of five children. This will be very hard on his mother." He looked thoughtful. "We must see if there is anything we can do for the family, Diego." His son nodded. Don Alejandro realized that Ania had yet to say a word.**

**Noting the expression in her usually sparking eyes, the older man knew what she must be feeling. Taking her hands, he looked at her solemnly, "Ania, my child, you must remember that you are not responsible for what happened to that young man tonight. There was nothing you could have done. If it makes you feel better, remember that he was very proud and happy when you hired him. He was full of plans the last time I saw him, plans that he could not even have dreamed of making happen without that job. These things happen sometimes. Someone larger than all of us controls these things."**

**Ania sadly nodded as she turned toward the door that led out to the stairway. "Sí, Don Alejandro, I will try to remember that." At the door, she turned and spoke again. "Please have one of the servants call me early in the morning, por favor, I must see to the cleaning up and rebuilding immediately."**

**Alejandro looked at the fatigue and worry in the young woman's face and shook his head. "Ania, I do not feel that is advisable. At the very least, you should get rest tomorrow. Even better, perhaps, would be for you to turn it over to an overseer to develop the land now. Things are becoming much too dangerous. Your father would hardly place the land above your safety."**

**Somehow, all Ania's tired mind registered was the phrase "turn it over to an overseer". Did he expect her to just give it over to someone else to bring the dream to life? She was the only person now alive who really knew what this land had meant to Papá. The very idea that she should let someone else do this was totally unacceptable. "Turn it over to someone else?" she echoed.**

**"Sí, at least for a while. There is definitely more danger that I ever thought there would be. I would not have you risking your life," Don Alejandro reasoned.**

**Both men were astonished as Ania suddenly whirled toward Don Alejandro, anger blazing in her eyes. "I will turn this over to no one!" she vowed. "This is the last thing I can do for my father. No one can do it as I would and I swear to you now, Don Alejandro de la Vega, neither you, nor anyone else will keep me from doing what I must!" With that, she dashed from the room and to the stairs.**

**Diego caught up with her just as she started up the stairs. Taking her arm, he forced her to turn back to him, "Ania, be reasonable. I understand how you feel, but Father...."**

**Ania angrily jerked her arm free. "You understand nothing! Until you are the only hope of bringing one of your father's dreams to life, you cannot understand." She then turned and ran up the stairs.**

**Diego would have followed her again had not his father's voice stopped him. "Let her go, Diego," Don Alejandro said as he stared thoughtfully after Ania. Surprisingly, there was more of understanding in his dark eyes than anger. "Let her have time to herself."**

**"But, Father, she totally misinterpreted what you said and, at any rate, should not have spoken to you as she did," Diego said as he turned back to his father.**

**"Maybe not," Don Alejandro said quietly. "But then, perhaps I could have been more conscious of my words and of how they could have been taken, even if it was not as they were meant." He shook his head. "She is upset, Diego, and she is tired. Those two things together could make her...well...not all together rational. When she has rested and has had time to sort things out in her mind, she will probably see things differently. I have no doubt that by the morning, she will realize that I spoke only out of concern for her."**

**Diego looked back up the stairs, his worry for Ania clear in his face and voice, "I hope you are right, Father."**

**"I am sure that I am, Diego. Just give her time," Don Alejandro said with a nod as he placed his hand on his tall son's shoulder. Then he shrugged. "Well, you had best get to that bath yourself. You are hardly to be recognized under the soot. And, after that, you can get some much-needed rest. You have gotten little enough of that lately."**

**"I think not, Father. Oh, I will surely take that bath," he said as his father looked questioningly at him, "but, as for the rest...well, I think it is time Zorro sees if he can find any sign of whoever did this. Surely they will have left some kind of clue behind this time."**

**Don Alejandro looked at his son thoughtfully for a moment. Finally, he nodded. "Let us hope so, Son. Let us hope so."**

**Upstairs, Ania came though the door of her room like a storm off the sea. "Your bath is ready and I have laid out your gown." Rosita began pleasantly.**

**"Leave me," Ania ordered.**

**Rosita blinked. "But, Señorita Ania, I can help you with your hair and I need to...."**

**"I said leave me!" Ania repeated more forcefully.**

**"Sí, señorita!" the startled maid said, as she quickly slipped out of the door.**

**As Ania scrubbed the soot from her skin and hair, the warm water gradually eased the stress of this awful day. As she calmed down, Ania began thinking over the things that had been said. Finally, she moaned and covered her face with her hands. "Whatever possessed me to speak to Don Alejandro as I did?"**

**After all that he had done for her, he must think her totally ungrateful. Slowly, she let her head slide under the warm water. She wished her rudeness could disappear so easily. As she came back up and pushed her hair out of her eyes, she knew what she needed to do. In the morning, she would apologize to him and, not just say she was sorry, but use the full formal apology she had been taught under her stepmother's rough schooling. After that, she would try to discuss the situation with him. She still would not just turn the rancho over to someone else, but perhaps they could work a compromise agreeable to both. That is, if he didn't toss her ungrateful body out the door. However, even as she thought it, she knew that Don Alejandro was more understanding than that, not that she didn't deserve it. Ania shook her head in disgust at herself. She covered her face with a wet hand for a minute and moaned again as she remembered how she had treated the faithful Rosita as well. That was one other apology she owed those around her. Tired though she was, it was a long time before Ania got to sleep that night.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As Ania came to her conclusion about apologizing to Don Alejandro, a dark clad figure walked silently around the ruins of her hacienda, his eyes searching the ground near where the two vaqueros had been found tied. Zorro hoped, more than expected, to find something that would give him a lead to what exactly was going on here. The pattern of attacks on Ania was now too clear to be mere coincidence. Someone wanted Ania to leave this area, or at the very least, wanted her off the land. That much was clear. Why or just who was definitely not so clear. For whatever the reason, three people were now dead, four if you counted the bandido who had been shot before he could tell them anything he might have known.**

**Zorro had already searched the ground around the buildings, but any clues that might have been found there had, no doubt, been trampled under foot by the numerous men who had responded from the Rancho de la Vega to help control the fires.**

**Just as he was about to conclude that there was nothing to find, his boot nudged something partially pressed into the sandy soil. He reached down and looked at the white object in his hand. There was not too much to see. It was merely a lump of white rock about the size of his thumb. He looked back down. There were no other rocks like it anywhere in the area. He noticed that pressed down inside the hole he had pulled the rock from were two leaves still green and only slightly creased by the pressure. That meant that it could not have been there long. Surely no longer than a few hours, at any rate. He nearly tossed the rock aside as worthless, but as he turned the rock about in his hand, he saw that the other side had a small area that sparkled with crystals in the moonlight. It reminded him of the geode Ania had described as being the cause of Capitán Rodríguez's attack on Josephat. She had shrugged the comandante's behavior off as merely an example of selfish behavior. Perhaps he had used it as a paperweight and reacted so violently simply because Josophat had dared take something from his desk. Zorro felt that he knew Rodríguez better than that. The man loved nothing that did not have monetary value, though of what value the white geode could be, Zorro did not know. He could not see many details in the shadowy moonlight. He would have to examine the small rock more closely later.**

**He turned and walked back to where Tornado waited. As he walked past where young Teo's body had lain, his eye caught the shine of something else in the dust. He bent down and picked up a small coin. It was no Spanish coin that he recognized. He turned it over in his hand as he thought. On one edge of it was a small hole. He looked at it thoughtfully. The objects could mean nothing. Either one, or both, of the objects could have been dropped by those who had come to fight the fires. However, his instincts told him that they were in some way related to what was happening. His instincts had kept him alive for more than two years now. He had learned not to ignore them, even in regards to something as lacking in apparent value as this white chunk of rock and unidentified coin. Standing, he tossed the coin up and caught it in his gloved fist. Quickly, he turned and mounting Tornado, turned the horse's head toward home and, he hoped, the much-needed rest his father had spoken of.**

****  
---  
  
**[Chapter Thirteen](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge13.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	13. Forge of Shadows

Forge of Shadows

_**Forge of Shadows**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Thirteen  
  
  
**

**With the servants busy elsewhere and Diego still abed, Don Alejandro was enjoying a quiet breakfast before beginning the business of his day. He looked up in surprise as Ania came into the dining room. She was dressed in a richly detailed dress and her hair was held in place by ornate combs. Despite still being in mourning officially for another week or so, she was dressed as she would for receiving guests.**

**Instead of saying a smiling "Buenos dias!" as she usually did, Ania startled him even further by stopping by his chair, dropping into a deep curtsy, and bowing her head.**

**"What is this, Ania?" he asked in surprise.**

**"Don Alejandro," Ania began, without raising her eyes, "I do truly regret my actions and words of last night. Neither was worthy of one who had shown me nothing but kindness since fate dropped me upon your doorstep. I would gladly take back both the words and the actions if there was such a way that I could. As there is none, I do most humbly beg your forgiveness."**

**For a moment, Don Alejandro could only sit and wonder at what had just transpired. He had expected that Ania would apologize after she had rested and thought things through. However, what he expected was a simple "I am sorry". The apology that she had just offered was of a type and formality, which he had never seen outside the royal circles. Don Alejandro had only observed one like it, many years before when he had served the king and mingled with the royal family for a time. How had a young woman from Spain's colony of West Florida come to be trained in so formal a custom? Realizing that she was still waiting for his response, he rose from his chair, and taking her hand in his, raised her from her curtsy. "Ania, my dear, of course you are forgiven. Your offense was not so serious as you seem to believe."**

**"Don Alejandro, you went out of your way to help me. Had it not been for you offering to take legal responsibility for me...and, yes, I know," she said as he tried to object to the need. "I know that by law I should not have needed it to be done, but the fact is that you did it out of the goodness of your heart. Without your doing that I would have been given no chance to do what I have done to bring my father's dream into being. The least, the very least, I should do is give you the respect that my real father would be due. In speaking to you as I did, I failed to do that."**

**Directing her to a chair, he sat next to her. "You were upset, Ania. Do you not realize that I would have recognized that fact when considering your words?" he said quietly.**

**"That still does not excuse my disrespect, Don Alejandro," Ania stated.**

**"Very well, we will let that stand as fact if you can but answer one thing for me?" Don Alejandro conceded.**

**Ania frowned nervously. "And what is that, sir?"**

**Don Alejandro looked at her intently. "Can you truly say that you never at any point, shall we say, disagreed with your real father in such a way?"**

**It was almost on Ania's lips to say that "No, I have not" but she wished to be truthful with him. "Yes, I did," she said as she looked up, "but...." she was silent as Don Alejandro raised a finger and cocked his head to stop her.**

**"And your father, I can assume, never seemed particularly outraged at your behavior on those occasions?"**

**Ania could only shake her head.**

**"Then if he could forgive and overlook such behavior under what I assume was more normal circumstances, why should I not do the same when the circumstances through which you had just come had been anything but normal."**

**"Thank you," Ania finally said simply.**

**Alejandro smiled at her. "Come and have breakfast with me then. While we eat we can discuss what is to be done about this dangerous situation in which you seem to find yourself. I think you will be surprised at how reasonable I can be. I, too, would like to see you honor your father's memory by succeeding at building this dream, as you call it." He then looked at her more seriously, "However, I want even more to see you live to enjoy your success."**

**"Now," he said as Ania visibly relaxed, "I have just one more question for you and we can get on with our breakfast. How is it that you are trained in customs and manners that are rarely seen outside of high circles in Spain?"**

**For a second, Ania froze and she took so long answering that he decided that, for some reason, she did not wish to answer. Finally she looked down at her hands clasped in her lap and said, "When I was fourteen, there was open revolt in the area of West Florida in which we lived. My stepmother declared her wish for Papá to send her and me to Spain until such time as conditions improved. He did so. While we were there, she was determined that she would create a lady out of what the Americanos call a tomboy." Ania's eyes when she looked at him held an odd bitterness. "She had, let us say, high aspirations for me. She made sure I was trained for the part."**

**Surprised by the intensity of the emotion he saw in Ania, Don Alejandro asked, "Was that such a hard thing?"**

**"She made my life in Spain a misery, Don Alejandro. There was no love lost between us. I do not speak of her when I do not have to."**

**Don Alejandro felt that there was more that she could tell if she would. However, he honored her wish and changed the subject. They were still discussing how Ania could go about rebuilding her property when Diego came downstairs later.**

**Diego smiled at the sight that greeted him as he entered the dining room. The morning sunlight on the unaccustomed colors of Ania's clothing and bejeweled combs made her appear like a rare jewel. For if she had been considered attractive in the black of mourning, she was now breathtaking. For a brief moment, he wished that time could be turned back to a time when there had been no Monastario, nor any of the others like him that had followed, a time when there was no need for Zorro or for the choices that he had made. But the need was there and, as long as the need was there, so would Zorro be. Such was the way things were. He realized that, at least, some of what he was thinking had shown on his face, as Ania looked down and smiled. His father, he saw, was watching the both of them with a pleased expression on his face.**

**"Ania, what a beautiful way to start the day!" he finally said as he took the chair across for her.**

**"Gracias, Diego. I know I should not be out of mourning yet, but this morning, I felt the need to dress somewhat differently," she said with a look at Don Alejandro.**

**"Ania has reconsidered our discussion of last night, Diego," Don Alejandro said. "We were just discussing how best to proceed, safely, with the rebuilding."  
"Don Alejandro and I have agreed that I may continue overseeing my rancho, but I shall limit my time there. I am to continue taking Bastián with me every time I go out anywhere," Ania summarized. "However, I was just about to bring something else up." Both men looked at her as she paused for a moment to take a sip of tea. **

**"As there have been no further attacks on me physically, I feel that Bastián may, indeed, be of some use. It seems now that my property should be guarded as well. However, events yesterday have made me realize something. It appears that those that I hire may be in as much danger as I from whoever this is, yes?"**

**"Sí, that is more than likely so," Diego admitted, wondering where she was leading.**

**"It seems to me that money is a very poor thing for a man to risk his life. Perhaps there comes a time when the guard decides that it is not worth it and therefore holds back in his defense," Ania pointed out.**

**"Sí, that is likely also," he said.**

**"But, that same man, if he were protecting his own land, would he not be more determined to defend it?" Ania pointed out.**

**"Yes, that is granted. What is your point?" he asked.**

**"The point is this. I have five smaller valleys that lead off of Papá's valley. Three of them are large enough for a homestead and garden plot, perhaps for even vines of their own. Let us say that I offer some of my workers, who have shown their dependability and trustworthiness, each one of these valleys. Perhaps they will have extended families who are willing to lend support to their kin to see that they get their own land," Ania speculated.**

**"That might be true, Ania, but are you sure you wish to offer some of the land. Actually, it is not yours to offer yet, until the provisions are met," Don Alejandro commented.**

**"Sí, I suppose you are correct," Ania said, "but, what better reason for them to see that I succeed with my plans, than that they should know that unless I do succeed the land cannot be theirs. Beside, I would feel better if I can offer them more than money."**

**"All right, I will support your decision, if you feel so strongly about it," Don Alejandro said, after a moment's consideration.**

**"Good," Ania smiled. "Then I shall ride out later and talk to Tomás and the two others about it. All three of them have large families, with several boys old enough to help their fathers," she continued.**

**"There is one other thing," she began after a moment. She kept her eyes down as if nervous to bring the new topic up. "I have used a great deal of the money we brought with us from Florida. In the long run, that will be no problem. I have already posted a letter to a cousin of mine in St. Augustine and have asked him send more of what my father left in trust. I had planned to have the bulk of the trust transferred to me here anyway. I see no reason for me to spread my assets on both sides of the continent. However, if I am to do as I wish with the land, then some things will have to wait so that others can be done. It will, after all, take several months for my cousin to respond."**

**"To which things do you refer, Ania," Don Alejandro queried.**

**"The stables must be rebuilt immediately, as will the quarters for the vaqueros, but I feel that building the main hacienda should wait," she replied. "You see I have decided to also offer to build adequate casas on the land for each of the families." She paused, watching Don Alejandro's reaction.**

**"Casas? That is very generous, Ania, but do you think it necessary?" Surprise showed in his voice.**

**"Necessary? Maybe not, but I feel that it is something that I should do," she said.**

**"You feel strongly about this?" Don Alejandro asked. At her nod, he continued, "Very well, then."**

**"Ania, you realize that if you need more money, you have only to ask. Father or I would gladly loan you whatever you need," Diego offered.**

**"Gracias, no, Diego, I could not accept that. I must do this on my own, and I can, if I just do not try to do everything at once," Ania said proudly. "All that I would ask is that I be allowed to continue imposing on your hospitality for a while longer. Although if the imposition is too great I can rent quarters in the pueblo."**

**"Ania, you know that will not be necessary," Don Alejandro objected. "Rather than an imposition, it has been an honor to have you here."**

**Ania looked relieved, "I thank you both." Alejandro saw her cast an almost secretive glance at Diego. To his irritation, his son said nothing further, although his expression showed his pleasure at the idea of Ania's remaining with them for an additional period of time. Alejandro frowned slightly. Would these two never stop playing games?**

**Gradually the conversation turned to other subjects.**

**"Ania," Don Alejandro said a few minutes later, "you have still met very few of our neighbors, have you not?"**

**"Sí, except for those few I have met at mass, and the others to whom Diego introduced to me at the auction," Ania replied.**

**"As you are coming out of mourning in less than a fortnight, it has occurred to Diego and me that perhaps a fiesta in your honor is in order. You could meet others of our area and celebrate the end of the period of mourning at the same time," he continued.**

**"I seem to remember someone who loved music and dancing," Diego teased.**

**Ania's eyes took on a dreamy sparkle. "You can not imagine how good that sounds!" She returned Diego's smile.**

**As the two young people smiled across the table at each other, Don Alejandro also smiled. Perhaps he merely needed to be patient as these two found their own way.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Later that morning, once again dressed in black, Ania stood in front of the ruins of her stables, talking with Tomás, Demetrío, and Níco. Diego lounged nearby as he watched Ania discussing her plans with the easy authority and presence of one long accustomed to dealing with servants. She allowed none of the unease he knew she felt after the last 24 hours show in her manner as she made her offer to the three men. When they expressed their astonishment at it, she openly admitted the danger into which she suspected she was putting them. "If any of you wish to refuse this and quit now, I will understand. But for those of you willing to remain on the land as I rebuild and especially to safeguard the grapes now ripening on the vines behind the hacienda, I promise to also build a casa on land that will officially be yours as soon as the provisions of my grant are met. I need to know now what your decision is. If you will not guard my property then I must find others who will."**

**There was a silence as the men thought it over. Those with older sons knew that their decision affected not only their own safety, but that of their sons as well.**

**During the silence, Diego looked around to spot the bodyguard, Bastián. For appearance sake, he had required that he come with them as well. The rough vaquero stood some yards away, scanning the nearby hills. Diego felt better that Ania had seemed to accept the necessity of Bastián's presence. After all, Zorro could not be everywhere. He brought his attention back to the group close at hand.**

**"I will accept your offer, señorita," Tomás announced. He had lost his own land some months before, being unable to pay the taxes on it. The desire to possess land again shone in his eyes.**

**Níco and Demetrío nodded their agreement. "Your offer is very generous, patrona," Níco said.**

**"Sí, and perhaps the danger will not be as great as you think," Demetrío said thoughtfully. "After all, Patrona, el gato escaldado huye del agua frio. And like that scalded cat, we will be on our guard this time. We will not be so easily overcome and can work together to protect each other if the need arises."**

**Ania favored them with a bright smile. "That is exactly what I hoped you would say. I knew I had chosen well. Now, Tomás, I want to ask you to continue seeing to the vines and, see that presses and barrels are obtained for the harvest, por favor. You may hire as many workers as you find that you need to get the work done. You will oversee them. Níco, I wish you to be head vaquero, with the same authority as to workers with the herds that Tomás has over the vineyard and winery workers. And, Demetrío, I have noticed how much enjoyment you had from constructing the buildings before. Well, as they seem to need to be rebuilt now, you will have that pleasure again, at least with the stables and quarters." Ania smiled a bit grimly here.**

**"And the hacienda, patrona? When will that be started?" Demetrío asked.**

**"That will wait until your casas are completed," Ania stated firmly. "I am fine where I am for now."**

**The three men looked at her in surprise. Ania held up her hand to forestall further comments. "Now I suggest that we all get started, if there are no further questions about your duties. Oh, and be sure to tell the workers under you that their wages will be one and one-half times what it was as long as I feel the danger lasts. "**

**"Perhaps it will not be so bad, having others help oversee this place, after all," Ania said quietly as the three workers scattered to resume their work.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Fourteen](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge14.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	14. Forge of Shadows

Forge of Shadows

_**Forge of Shadows**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**  
**

**Chapter Fourteen  
**   
  


**Two weeks later, Ania stood before her mirror looking at a woman she had almost forgotten she could be. She was clothed in a new gown of brocaded satin of a deep green that intensified the green of her eyes. The jeweled combs once again controlled her hair of almost raven darkness.**

**She was glad to no longer be required to wear the black of mourning, yet something seemed unfinished to her. She bit her lip as she thought about it. Perhaps it was that, even in surroundings she had never been in with either her father or brother, she still felt as if she should meet them around every corner. She was heartily thankful that she still had so much to do. More work to do meant less time to think, to brood.**

**She frowned at her reflection. Perhaps her discontent had not only to do with her grief but, also to the uncertainty of what she felt for Diego, or he for her. Ania sighed moodily. He was still attentive, and frequently when he sought out her company, she felt that there was more beyond the expressive hazel eyes and bright smile that never failed to cause her heart to speed up its beating, more that he could say, but for some reason, did not. Diego was so confusing. She sometimes felt that if she could look behind the image he appeared to be, like she could the reflection in this mirror, that she would see someone wholly different to what one would expect.**

**Until recently, Ania had been unwilling to accept that she might be falling in love with the handsome hacendado, and now that she had admitted it to herself, she was no happier, for it appeared to her that she might be falling in love by herself. The thought was not a happy one. Pridefully, she forced a carefree look into her eyes. No one must see how she felt. If friendship was what was offered, then that is what she would seem to offer back, no more. Pity would be worse than rejection, especially when it came from the one you loved.**

**She cocked her head for a moment to listen to the music coming from downstairs. It had, indeed, been a lifetime ago since she had danced. She was almost a different person now. Slowly the music worked its magic. Whatever the other circumstances, tonight she would smile and enjoy herself. Like the mirror image, she would reflect the gaiety around her. With a final pat to her hair, Ania picked up her lace fan and walked out the door and to the top of the stairs.**

**Diego stood looking over the crowded patio area. Virtually every family of good blood was represented here tonight. He had just returned the smile of a young señorita of his acquaintance and reached to take a glass of wine from a tray held by Bernardo when he noted that the manservant's eyes glanced past him and upward, towards the second floor. Quickly, he turned to see what had attracted Bernardo's attention. For a second, he stood where he was, unable to look away from the beautiful woman in green at the head of the stairs. She appeared perfectly at ease with all the attention she was receiving, as if it were merely her due. He, also, realized that looking as she looked tonight, she would have soon become the center of attention at any fiesta, be it in a small pueblo or in the courts of Madrid. He set the glass back on the tray and walked quickly to the foot of the stairs, anxious to have this beautiful creature by his side.**

**Bernardo smiled as he watched his young patrón look up at Ania as she came down the stairs. He honestly hoped that something would come of the affection he saw growing between the two young people. He knew the high price the young hero was paying for the protection he gave the people of the area, and he was not entirely sure things could not be different. However, the mozo also knew to what lengths Diego had gone to keep from involving his father in the dangerous responsibilities he had taken on when he returned from Spain. Diego had endured much anguish throughout the months that his father was convinced his son was a weakling and a coward. The relief he felt after he had learned that Don Alejandro knew of his alter ego's existence did not completely erase Diego's concern of what it might cost his father someday. He knew that Diego felt that danger might extend to anyone who knew he was Zorro. It was entirely possible that the more Diego came to care about this señorita, the less likely he was to willingly involve her in the deception.**

**Diego reached up and, as Ania lightly placed her hand on his, drew her down the last few steps. "How lovely you are tonight, Ania!" he said as he placed a light kiss on her hand.**

**"Muchas gracias, Diego," she responded, excitement reflected in her eyes. The slight flush to her complexion made her even more beautiful as she looked around the area. Her hand tightened on his. "I did not know there were so many people in the whole area of the pueblo of Los Ángeles. You and your father must have invited everyone between here and Monterey. I shall never remember all the names!" she whispered with a quiet laugh.**

**"Just smile and they will be too dazzled to realize you do not know them from Adam," he whispered back as he tucked her hand in the fold of his arm and led her to a nearby group of people and began the introductions. A few minutes later as the musicians began a slightly faster song, he turned and asked Ania if she would like to dance.**

**Ania was surprised at the strength she felt in Diego's arms as she moved into them for the dance. As much as she was coming to care for him, she could not have described him as very athletic. Rarely had she seen him do anything more strenuous than horseback riding. The surprising firmness of his muscles under her fingers brought to mind the other evening as she had felt the comfort of his arms around her. She wondered what it might be like to go into his arms as something other than someone needing comfort; to perhaps find love there. Suddenly, looking into his eyes, she realized that her own face was showing more than she wished of her feelings. Looking away, she wondered how much Diego had been able to read of her emotions.**

**Diego had indeed seen Ania’s feelings for him. Oh, how he longed to acknowledge them and encourage those feelings to grow! His own had grown as well. _What am I doing_? he asked himself. _For her own good, this can go no further_. Yet as she looked away and veiled the affection that had shone in her eyes, he knew that right now, what must be did not matter. What mattered was seeing the joy in her eyes once again and hearing her happy laughter. **

**As she looked down, Diego suddenly took a quick step and spun her around a bit faster than Ania expected. Laughing at the sudden move, she looked back up to see laughter and warmth in Diego's eyes.**

**"There, that is better. When you look up and laugh like that, the candle light makes your eyes glow like precious emeralds," he said with a seriousness that she was afraid to examine too closely.**

**"What, Diego, amigo mio?" Ania laughed. "From you I expected the truth, not flattery!"**

**"There is no flattery meant, only the truth," he said with that surprisingly serious expression in his hazel eyes.**

**Ania suddenly felt as if there were wings on her feet. She found herself wishing that time would stand still and the dance go on forever.**

**Finally, fanning herself, she had to admit that sitting one dance out sounded good. As Diego guided her to a less crowded area, an older couple joined them. "Ania, may I present Don Hernándo Marcos y Desoto and his wife, Doña Anita," Diego offered smoothly.**

**Ania inclined her head and did the slightest of curtsies, as the older gentleman bent over her hand. "Don Hernándo, Doña Anita, I am honored to meet you," she responded quickly.**

**"Would you care for something to drink, Ania?" Diego inquired as he looked back at her.**

**"Oh, gracias, Diego. That would, indeed, be welcome," she smiled.**

**"Con permiso," he said with a nod to Don Hernándo. With the grace Ania so admired, he turned and quickly made his way to where several servants were ladling cool drinks into crystal cups.**

**"I understand that your family was involved with the government and military matters before coming here," Don Hernándo said, by way of opening the conversation.**

**"Sí, that is so, Don Hernándo. My father was a government administrator and one of my older brothers was a lieutenant in the king's army," Ania responded.**

**Ania found that with very little encouragement, Don Hernándo could talk endlessly of the military and his thoughts and experiences with the same. He was soon expounding on a theory that one could tell the intelligence of an officer by merely examining his record of successes.**

**Ania managed to seem interested, yet still keep an eye on other people. Unconsciously, her eyes sought out Diego's tall form across the room.**

**Suddenly, Ania was startled as a deep voice spoke up from behind her. "Buenas tardes, Don Hernándo...Doña Anita."**

**"Ah, Capitán Rodríguez, I was not aware that you were here tonight," Don Hernándo replied. His voice was polite enough, but something about his expression indicated that he was less than pleased to see the comandante in attendance.**

**"Señorita Valdéz," the capitán intoned with somewhat less warmth.**

**Ania managed to keep a pleasant look on her face and smiled. "Comandante, I do hope you are enjoying the fiesta," she said aloud. _I hope you are enjoying it on the way out the door_ was more what was in her mind. She could not imagine how he had come to be here. Surely Don Alejandro had not invited him. **

**"I had pressing business with Don Alejandro and I did not feel it could wait until morning," Rodríguez stated almost as if in answer to her unspoken question.**

**Ania smiled politely at him. _I will just bet you did, and I am sure Don Alejandro was thrilled to see you slither through the door_ , she thought. The mental picture helped her hold the smile on her face. Quickly, she glanced around for Diego but his back was still to them. **

**"I hear that you have begun rebuilding, Señorita Valdéz." Rodríguez's eyes glistened as he gave her a hard look. "It must be a very expensive prospect to have to start over again. I fear that it could even prove to have very dangerous consequences for you. I would think that a young lady would have better uses for her time and money." The tone of the capitán’s voice was one of concern, but as Ania looked into his eyes there was no such kind emotion there. Rather, there was an intensity, which bespoke more of a dire threat, rather than advice for her safety.**

**Ania busied herself extending her fan and gracefully waving it in front of her. She knew she had no proof. She doubted that anyone else had seen the look he gave her. However, she felt certain now that he was the one responsible for all the trouble she had had. _Does he just think I will slink away to cower in some hidey-hole somewhere? Well, he shall see just how a Valdéz reacts to such a threat_! Only when she knew that her expression and voice were impassive did she look back up into the man's eyes. “You will find if you get to know me, Capitán, that I am not easily discouraged. When I want something, I do not stop until I get it. I will start over as many times as need be to do so." Her voice was impassive, yet for a second, she allowed an expression into her eyes that let Rodríguez know that she knew that he was taunting her and that she would not be pushed. **

**Don Hernándo and Doña Anita looked on, not quite certain what was passing between the two engaged in this somewhat odd conversation.**

**Looking at Don Hernándo, Ania had an idea. "Don Hernándo and I were just engaged in discussing an interesting idea, Capitán Rodríguez. Don Hernándo has stated that he has a theory about men who lead our military. Having had a brother and father who were at one time in the military, I am inclined to agree with him, but it would be interesting to see what someone active in the king’s service now would think." She looked at Don Hernándo expectantly.**

**"Oh, Don Hernándo? What was your theory? If I can shed light on the topic, it would be my pleasure to do so," the comandante looked at Don Hernándo questioningly.**

**Having been somewhat uncomfortable with the previous turn of conversation, Don Hernándo was only too pleased to reiterate his theory of the gauging of intelligence of an officer by examining his record of successes. Ania had to fight to keep a gleeful expression from her face as she heard the pompous comandante fall right in line with the logic of the theory.**

**"I suppose that might not _always_ be the case. I understand that your brother was killed in one of our battles with France," Rodríguez said after a few minutes, as he turned back to Ania. Again, there was a contrast between the look in his eyes and his tone of voice. **

**Ania only barely succeeded in keeping her mask of decorum in place. "Sí," she managed to say in a level tone of voice. "I assure you it was no fault of my brother’s.I suppose you could say that his commanding officer was less than brilliant." Leave it to Rodríguez to try to unsettle her by the reference to her brother, Eduardo's death. Ania determinedly kept her expression pleasant, while inside she was visualizing what she would have done to him had she been a man. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Don Alejandro exit the sala door. He looked less than happy at the moment. He started across the room, only to be stopped by an acquaintance after a short distance.**

**"Capitán," continued Don Hernándo, "perhaps you are proof of my theory. I have heard that you have an excellent record. After all, you seem rather young to have progressed so far in rank." He hoped that flattery would hold the capitán’s attention and prevent any more of the awkward comments to the señorita.**

**Rodríguez smiled cockily. "Perhaps you are correct. I have had my share of successes."**

**To Ania's everlasting satisfaction, the pompous fool began describing some of what he considered the most noteworthy aspects of his career thus far. One could easily see that he was enjoying having such an appreciative audience as the older couple was proving to be. As for the señorita, well, from the sly looks he gave her from time to time, Ania was sure he thought that he was giving her an education that would bring her down a notch or two and show her that he was not a man to be treated as she had the other afternoon.**

**Ania suppressed a smile. _This is going to be easy, oh, so easy_! she thought with delight. "You must be quite intelligent, Comandante," Ania said with what appeared to be a genuine smile. "I hear that the post at Monterey was highly commended by the governor while you were in command of that garrison. **

**Rodríguez turned a somewhat puzzled smile in Ania's direction. Praise was pleasant to receive, but from some sources it was highly suspect. However, the temptation to brag being too great, he turned back to the older man and began to tell more details of his term in Monterey.**

**Diego, having returned in time to hear Ania's comment, turned a puzzled look of his own toward her. He cocked an eyebrow at her. _Now what is she up to_? he wondered. **

**She gave him a smile that said more of the cat in the bird's nest than of contentment. He handed her a crystal cup and quietly waited to see what her game was.**

**Ania had truly very little to do to further her plan. She merely had to say such things as "Is that so?" and "How amazing?" or "How very clever!" as she varied her tone to indicate incredulance or boredom or, very occasionally, something akin to grudging admiration, whatever emotion it took to lead the capitán to brag just a bit more. "Well, you see," she finally turned to Don Hernándo and said, "there is your proof that you can see intelligence as measured by one's success in their endeavors." She turned an admiring look on the comandante before sipping from the cup.**

**_Ah-ha! This bothersome woman is not so difficult to handle after all_ , Rodríguez thought with satisfaction, fairly swelling with pride as the people who had been listening looked at him. Quite a few more had joined their circle in the past few minutes. **

**Suddenly, Ania raised her head and looked on him with a look almost of pity. "Why, Capitán, how unfortunate things have been for you since your arrival in Los Ángeles!"**

**Rodríguez looked at her in bafflement for a moment. "What do you mean 'since my arrival in Los Ángeles’, Señorita?"**

**Ania looked at him with a look of innocent sympathy. "Why, Capitán, you must feel so badly that your successes have fallen off so."**

**Rodríguez's eyes showed that suddenly he was aware of how he had left himself open to her ridicule. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the woman beside him.**

**"If we accept the premise that the frequency of an officer’s successes with plans he makes and carries out is a measure of how intelligent he is, we seem to have a puzzle here, señor. I mean that it seems that a common outlaw has almost been your downfall, comandante. How could a common outlaw's wit compare to yours as a trained officer of our king, señor? You have set...how many now...at least, a dozen or so traps for our infamous fox, and yet.... Correct me if I am wrong, Capitán Rodríguez...yet, not once have we seen el Zorro behind the bars of your cuartel." Ania looked up, green eyes still widened as if in puzzlement.**

**Rodríguez glared at her as she went on, his eyes filled with a barely controlled hatred.**

**"How could that be, Capitán? Perhaps your wit is not so strong as one would think, sí?" As Ania looked up this time, she dropped all pretense. Her eyes sparkled with mischievous laughter. "He seems to be able to outwit you on any occasion, comandante. It seems that we have a true measure of intelligence in our very midst, at least of yours. It seems that one might say that he easily "outfoxes" you at every turn. If we did not already know your true measure as a gentleman, capitán, all any of us would have to do is wait and watch. Of course, something like that is sometimes easy to prove, even for a woman, is it not, mi capitán?" With a laugh, she thrust her cup at the tight-lipped officer so suddenly that he automatically grasped it. Ania then turned a bright smile on Diego. "Oh, Diego, that is one of my favorite songs that I hear. Do you suppose...?"**

**A bemused Diego immediately offered her his hand to lead her back among the other dancers. Suddenly, Ania stopped and looked back. "Oh, capitán, I will be watching closely your game of wit with el Zorro. I do so love games of wit." With a low laugh and a nod of her head, she allowed herself to be swept away in Diego's arms, leaving a red faced Rodríguez glaring after her as he unconsciously held her discarded cup.**

**"Especially when I win," she finished quietly enough for only Diego to hear. As he threw back his head and laughed, she could not help but laugh with him.**

**Shortly, Ania indicated that another break from dancing would be welcome. As they happened to be close to the open gate, Diego suggested a short walk outside. Ania smiled her agreement.**

**They walked for a short distance to a tree at the corner of the hacienda. "You know, that might not have been a truly clever thing to do," Diego commented. "He is already your enemy. Angering him further might cause you problems."**

**Ania shrugged. "I do not think so, this time, Diego. All my life, I have been around military men. Almost the last thing they want is to come off of a situation looking like a fool." She leaned back against the tree and shut her eyes. Then she opened them and looked at him. "The very last thing they want is for anyone to remember that they looked like the fool. No, Diego, you need not worry about me now. I am sure our good comandante will let everything blow over this time. The sooner, the better. If he were to do anything in retaliation it would only prolong the situation. He will quietly slink off to whatever rock he hides under and pray for the world to spin just a little faster so that people will forget sooner. What, hopefully, he will remember is that a woman's tongue can be as dangerous as a man's sword. I hope he remembers it and stays away from me. I do not like him a bit."**

**Diego laughed, "I seem to get that impression." He leaned against the tree beside her and admired the play of moonlight on her face as she smiled up at him.**

**Almost at the same moment, they each grew serious. Ania closed her eyes as gradually Diego leaned down toward her.**

**Suddenly, from behind them, came the sound of another couple coming through the gate on their own moonlit stroll. The mood broken, Ania laughed as she quickly swung around the tree, putting a more discreet distance between them.**

**Diego glanced back and then ruefully shook his head at the newcomers' timing. "Perhaps it would be best if we were getting back," he said reluctantly. There had been thus far no unseemly talk of Ania's staying in the hacienda with them, and he did not want any to start due to any carelessness on his part.**

**Ania sighed somewhat sadly, "I suppose that you are right." Gently, she took his arm and together they walked back through the gate to the party within.**

**Not long after they returned, Ania looked beyond the young man who had cut in to request a dance, to where Diego stood. His father came up to him and said something that caused his face to become serious. Looking in her direction, he started across the patio area to her...at least, she thought it was to her. But after a moment, she was not so sure, for half way there he was stopped by a lovely señorita whose name Ania could not remember. As she watched, Diego began dancing with the señorita. Ania missed a step as she tried not to be jealous. After all, there was nothing unusual about his dancing with someone other than her, even if she was the guest of honor. Diego was one of the hosts and therefore had duties to his guests.**

**Ania looked up and apologized for stepping on the young man's foot, Raúl or some such was his name. Ania found herself oddly forgetful right now. When she glanced back, neither Diego nor the young lady were in sight. At first, Ania discounted its importance. However, when half an hour passed and stills no sign of Diego, Ania was in despair. It was not that she lacked for dance partners. Truly she had more than she needed and, decidedly, more than she wanted. Apparently, she had misread the situation again. At first she was hurt. Then, the hurt turned into anger. She straightened her shoulders again and decided that two could play at that game. She turned her brightest smiles on the young hacendados whom she had met tonight.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Diego hurried back up the secret passage, shedding the black garments as he came. If all of his missions would go so smoothly, he would get more rest, perhaps it would even become boring. The worse thing about this mission had been it's timing.**

**Bernardo had overheard Comandante Rodríguez telling a lancer who had come to find him to have some men lay in wait for a pueblo hothead by the name of Pedro López. Rodríguez needed someone to use as an example to the people who were becoming increasingly vocal about the taxes. López talked a lot and did little really. However, Rodríguez could also take a bit of his frustration out on the luckless man. López had supposedly convened a meeting to decide actions to take against Rodríguez.**

**Rodríguez knew where this meeting was. Indeed, a man in his pay had set the meeting up. All Rodriguez had to do was have López arrested, and--voila! --Instant example of the trouble criticizing the government got one into. As soon as Bernardo had heard this, he had come in search of Diego. Unable to find Diego himself, Bernardo had informed Don Alejandro of the problem. Together, they had gone in search of him, finally finding him standing looking out over the crowd.**

**At first, Diego thought to say something to Ania, but being unable to get to her, had gone quickly to intercept López before he could go to the meeting. As Zorro, he had met the man just a mile from the meeting place. As things turned out, he was able to send the intended victim back one way and he himself went another way, so that when the lancers arrived they found no one to arrest. Indeed, they did not even have any idea how close they had come to not only López, but Zorro as well.**

**Scarcely an hour after she had last seen him, Ania was surprised when her partner was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. Looking up, she realized that Diego had returned from wherever he had taken himself off to. She carefully hid the joy she felt as she once again danced with him. She reminded herself sternly not to read more into his attentiveness than was truly there, as she had before. As she chatted with apparent gaiety of this or that person she had met that night, he realized that her smiles no longer reached her eyes.**

**"Ania, is something wrong?" he asked in concern.**

**Ania shrugged, "No, should there be? Though, perhaps I have developed a slight headache." Ania looked away without meeting his eyes.**

**Diego realized that her wall of distrust was once again very much in place.  
  
  
**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Fifteen](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge15.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	15. Forge of Shadows

Forge of Shadows

_**Forge of Shadows**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Fifteen  
  
  
**

**The following weeks turned out to be relatively peaceful ones for Ania. Although minor incidents occurred that were somewhat unsettling, her people on the land pulled together and, defending one another, prevented any further vandalism of the vineyard. Now that the ruins were being cleared away and new structures going up in places, Ania could enjoy walking among the vines that were becoming heavy with fruit.**

**A week ago, Demetrío had halted all other work on the stables and vaquero quarters, so that the building housing the winery could be finished. It stood behind her now in the early morning light, complete with press and barrels, ready for the harvest to begin.**

**Ania could hardly believe that success was only weeks away. Once she paid taxes on goods actually produced on the land, the grant would be secured. Nothing anyone could do would take it away from her then. She prayed fervently that would end the danger for all concerned. She glanced quickly over her shoulder to locate Bastián. Though he had learned that his patrona preferred his not being "under her feet" as she phrased it, he usually stayed in sight.**

**With satisfaction, Ania noted the workers beginning to drift in with their baskets to begin picking the grapes. She herself took the first basket from a smiling worker and poured it into the press. As the great screw was turned for the first time, Ania watched as the first sweet barrel of juice was caught and the winemaker's art begun. She knew that she would have to keep guards around the winery until the new wine was mature, but with the picking of the grapes themselves, she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.**

**By mid-afternoon, nearly all the grapes had been harvested, though the pressing would go on for a while into the early evening. Ania hummed to herself as she counted the barrels already full. Yes, as she had thought, there would be somewhere between seventy-five and one hundred bottles decanted before they were through, in addition to a fair number of five-gallon barrels which would be left as they were after they had aged. She planned to keep the first twenty or so bottles for personal use and sell what was left. The law did not say that all the grant tax must be paid from goods from the land, just that half of it would. The fifty percent would easily be met by the wine production. The other part would be made up from the funds remaining from the money brought with them from Florida. Ania's happiness was so great that even the realization that the song she was humming was one she had often heard her father hum as he worked brought only a fond smile to her lips. Papá would have been very proud. He had wanted a vineyard in this spot and here it stood, preparing to produce its first vintage. She could almost see Juan as he would have raised a glass of the dark wine, cocked his head and toasted her success. As she stood, looking around at the activity, she realized that she had not felt so relaxed since the first day she had stood on the mesa and looked down the valley.**

**Still humming, she walked down to the creek, rinsing sticky grape juice from her hands in the cool water. She looked around her. Perhaps now that the hardest parts were behind her, she could enjoy this valley for the beauty it held as well. Sighing, she sat on a half-buried boulder beside the creek and tried to soak up the peace around her. At least, it was peaceful now.Quickly, she pushed that thought away. At this moment, she wanted only to enjoy happiness of the present. Lulled by the babbling of the swift water over the rocks in the creek bed, she found herself almost ready to fall asleep. Laughing at herself, she rose and began walking up the creek bank away from the vineyard. Perhaps a walk would do her good.**

**As she walked, a shiny white stone in the water’s edge drew Ania’s eyes. Picking it up, she looked at it curiously. It reminded her of a stone that Papá had brought back from California when he came home nearly three years ago. She turned it over and noted streaks of sort of blackish material and a somewhat reddish gold streak as well running through the white material of the stone. Her heart raced as she remembered her father had said his stone was a sample of silver ore. Ania scanned the ground near her feet for any more of the curious white stones. At first, she saw none, but there not far ahead of her were two more. These, too, had streaks of the black and copper colored materials. Perhaps if she collected a few samples of this, Diego could help her identify it. Eyes on the ground ahead of her, Ania continued walking along the creek.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Another white rock sat on the table in Zorro's secret passage. Diego picked it up and looked at it thoughtfully.**

**The stone with its thin blackish line running through it nagged at him. He had as yet found no firm connection to the burning of Ania's property. Zorro had even paid another visit to Rodríguez's office one night hoping to get a look at the geode which Ania had seen but if Rodríguez still had it, he had it well hidden somewhere other than in his office.**

**The foreign coin was also something of a puzzle. He had learned that it was a small Russian coin. It had little value even in its homeland and he wondered if, perhaps, it could have been used as a good luck piece or as decoration, due to the hole in its edge. No one he questioned about it had ever seen one like it used or carried by anyone in the area.**

**Finally, he stood and passed through his room on his way out. It seemed that another trip into the pueblo was in order. Since Rodríguez's office had offered no clues to Zorro, perhaps the alcalde's records could shed some light on anything to do with that area in the past. On impulse, Diego took the white stone with him.**

**"Buenas tardes, Don Diego," the alcalde greeted him as he entered his office. "What brings you here today?"**

**"My father and I were discussing land rights with Señorita Valdéz this morning. It seems that there is a question as to the true border between our ranchos. My father has the copy of my grandfather's original grant, but part of it is rather faded. It occurred to me that you would also have copies of the original grants as a part of the official records of those early days, do you not?" Diego explained.**

**"Sí, there are records of many of the early grants. I am not sure that your grandfather's, or the Señorita's grants are there. However, you are welcome to look, Don Diego," the old man said.**

**"Gracias, Alcalde," Diego smiled. "This should not take long.At least I do not think it will."**

**As the old man turned to leave him with the dusty journals covering more than thirty years, Diego noticed another book of a slightly different sort laying nearby. "What is this one, Alcalde?" he asked.**

**The alcalde picked it up and looked through it quickly. Then he shrugged, "I believe it is merely an old ledger detailing goods and materials traded some years ago, Diego. I doubt if you will find anything of interest there."**

**"You are probably right. The grants are what I most want to see," Diego agreed as he turned to the other journals.**

**After searching for a while, Diego was able to locate a copy of a much-faded grant detailing the boundaries of Ania's land. Of course, that was not really the information he desired. The important information was that the land had originally been granted to the Marqués de Casa Calvo. At least, the direct connection to the royal house of Spain explained the long period of time it was not claimed. The wonder was not that it had been so long till another grant was made for the land but that it was granted again at all. Out of curiosity, Diego began leafing through the other ledger.**

**There did not seem to be much of interest here. It just seemed to, as the alcalde said, list trade items, many of which seemed to have been sent to Spain in lieu of cash taxes. Diego skimmed down the pages until his eyes caught sight of the Casa Calvo name again. _Skins, dried meat_ , he read as his finger slid down the list of items sent to Spain from what was now the Rancho Valdèz. Suddenly one of the items startled him into speaking aloud, “silver ore!"**

**Silver ore? Could there still be silver on Ania's land? If there was and someone else found out about it, it would certainly make the land attractive. But if the land was not available for grant by the crown, would that truly keep away those that wanted the silver. He sincerely doubted it.**

**In the weeks since the fires, he had ridden over much of Ania's land, looking for signs of the bandidos who had been described by the vaqueros. Only once had he found the remains of a camp, and those had been several days old. He had also ridden up the larger three of the valleys branching off Ania's...nothing.**

**Perhaps it was now time to check out the two smaller ones. Diego thought again of the stone. Its edges were worn smooth as though it had been rubbed or tumbled about. Swift water could do that as it washed stones along. Glancing at a hand-drawn map the alcalde had posted on the wall nearby, he seemed to remember coming upon a waterfall in one of those small valleys as he had explored as a boy. Standing, he quickly closed and restacked the alcalde's journals.**

**As he prepared to mount his horse, he noticed that the nearby blacksmith's shop was empty. There was one more thing he would like to try. Walking over to the blacksmith's anvil, he laid the white stone in a small indention. The first time he struck the stone, the quartz refused to crack. However, the second time, he was satisfied to see it laying in two halves as he put the hammer down. Picking up the two pieces, he looked at the newly exposed surfaces. There gleaming in the afternoon light was a streak, wider than had appeared on the surface. The streak glimmered with an unmistakable silver shine. Only on the surface was it weathered to almost a black. Whether it was true precious silver, or one of the several other minerals that looked similar, it would be enough to excite greed in many. The comandante, he was willing to bet, would be one of those so affected. Mounting, he turned Paseo toward home. There was much to do.**

**On his way out of the pueblo, Sergeant García hailed him from the gate of the cuartel. "Buenas tardes, Don Diego. I was hoping I might see you."**

**Diego smiled at the sergeant, hiding the impatience he felt to be on his way. "Buenas tardes, Sergeant García. You were looking for me?"**

**"Sí, Don Diego.Well, not me exactly. The little one, he was by here some minutes ago looking for you. I cannot say exactly what it was he needed with you.I could not make that out. But it seemed to be important," García replied. "He seemed very concerned when he was unable to find you."**

**"Thank you, Sergeant. I think it would be a good idea for me to go find out what is going on." Diego raised his hand in farewell and headed down the dusty street.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bastián jerked himself awake from a slight doze. Thus far his work for the señorita had been decidedly lacking in excitement. While enough had happened to the young woman in the past to warrant his services, his biggest job now seemed to be keeping himself awake as he played nursemaid. He regretfully rose from the comfortable spot in the warm sun where he had been sitting and looked around for his patrona. "Now where has she taken herself off to?" He frowned. "Humph, there she is. It is not enough that she rides like someone crazy. Now she wants to take solitary strolls." With a sour look on his face, Bastián began to walk out toward where he could see Ania far in the distance.**

**Ania continued to find more examples of the quartz stones. With her mind on searching the ground, she had walked much farther than she had realized. She knew she should turn back. She had now walked past the mouths of two of the smaller valleys in her search and it had been some time since she had found the curious stones. Just as she was about to go back the way she had come, she noticed a fist-sized stone just inside the mouth of the nearest small valley. Curious, she turned and walked to where it lay. Gently digging the stone from among the other pebbles, she saw that she held a hollow geode, similar in form to the one Josophat had been attracted to. As she turned it over, she found that it had about a fourth of its surface broken away. The inner surface was encrusted with sharp quartz crystals, some showing a slight tint of green at their base. She smiled as she thought how excited the old beggar would be to have the geode. Thrusting it into the pocket of her skirt, Ania decided to walk just a bit further to see if she could find any more geodes such as this one.**

**Bastián mumbled to himself as he hurried to try to catch up with his patrona. _What is in her mind to just walk off by herself like this?_ Bastián frowned and walked faster when he just caught sight of Ania as she turned and walked up one of the branching valleys with her head down, not even paying attention to her surroundings. Several minutes later, Bastián managed to reach the entrance to the canyon. "Señorita Valdéz!" he called as he walked a short distance up the gorge. Still looking ahead for the young woman, he was totally unaware of a figure stepping from behind a nearby rock formation. He was only aware of a sudden darkness that took him as the figure stuck him from behind and left him taking a most unexpected nap on the canyon floor. Silently, the figure continued following the young landowner’s slowly moving form in the distance. **

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When Diego met Bernardo coming back toward the pueblo to look for him, he was startled by the concern he could see in his manservant's face. The mozo started gesturing something rapidly, too rapidly for even Diego to follow. A look of anxious frustration crossed his round face as his patrón urged him to start again. Looking nervously at a group of peons walking nearby, Bernardo gestured for Diego to follow him and quickly rode back toward the hacienda. With growing unease, Diego followed.**

**Upon reaching the hacienda, Bernardo and Diego slowed only enough to not draw attention to themselves as they entered the sala door. Proceeding to the cabinet, Bernardo released the catch to the hidden door for Diego and quickly followed his patrón into the secret passage.**

**Turning and half sitting on the edge of the table in the secret room, Diego said, "Alright, Bernardo, now that no else is around, what is this all about?"**

**Gradually, as the mute signed his experience, Diego began to understand his haste. He knew that his father had sent Bernardo in earlier with a post to be put on the noon coach heading toward the harbor. Bernardo mimed the carrying of several objects, letters possibly that he had picked up to bring back to the hacienda and turning, indicated bumping into someone and dropping the objects. He bent to act out stooping to retrieve them. At about the height that his eyes would have been level with someone's belt, he allowed his expression to show that his attention was caught by something.**

**Diego frowned. Even after all these years of developing communication skills between them, it was sometimes frustrating. "What? Say that again? What was it you saw?"**

**Bernardo looked at him for a moment and made another motion as if something dangled from the side of his belt. Then looking down at the tabletop, he picked up the small Russian coin lying there.**

**Diego blinked, "Coins? Like this one? Dangling from a belt?"**

**Bernardo looked back and nodded. Then he went on to indicate a man walking off and him following him. The man had gone to the cantina and waited at the table closest to the bar for another man.**

**With no conscious effort, Diego found himself on his feet as Bernardo rapidly drew his finger down his own left cheek, indicating a mark or a scar running from beside the eye to just under the left corner of the mouth. "The scar-faced man who got away from Zorro the morning the Valdézs' carriage was attacked!" Diego exclaimed.**

**Bernardo nodded again. While he had never seen the man in person before, he had seen a drawing that Ania had done while describing him to Sergeant García much later. There was no doubt. This was the man in the drawing.**

**As Diego began removing his ornate jacket, already knowing that Zorro would be needed and quickly, Bernardo reached out and touched his arm. He signed that there was more Diego needed to hear. Bernardo indicated that the scar-faced man began talking of orders coming from someone else to whom he had apparently just spoken.Here Bernardo rapidly drew his left hand down from his left shoulder across his chest to his right side at belt level, then he gestured the dangling of something from the shoulder.Cords? Rank cords were only worn by high officers in the military.**

**"Rodríguez?" Diego guessed.**

**Bernardo nodded solemnly, then he continued. He made several gestures that looked like actions stopped at the midway point.**

**"Attempts at stopping something? Ania's development of the land?" Diego asked. Bernardo nodded again.**

**Bernardo made a gesture Diego usually translated as something being done now or immediately. Then looking at his patrón intently, he made his sign for Ania and made the universally understood gesture for death, bringing his finger across his throat from one side to the other.**

**Waiting for no further explanation, Diego began changing into Zorro's black outfit. "Get Tornado ready for me," he told Bernardo. Bernardo hurried down the stairs to do as he was bidden.**

**Minutes later as Tornado thundered northward, Zorro prayed that Ania was still safely in the midst of the workers on her land. With the vineyard workers around her and Bastián at her side, he doubted that anyone would have an easy time getting to her. Once he was sure she was safe, he would search for the two men who were her most immediate threat. Then, he thought grimly, a visit to Capitán Rodríguez would take care of matters there.**

*************************************************** ****

**A satisfied smile spread over Tomás' face as he took the last basket of ripe grapes toward the presses. It had been very pleasant to watch the fruit as he once again managed its care. He became aware of the sound of a horse cantering rapidly toward him. Turning, he caught sight of the awed expression of a peon standing nearby. Quickly, he looked in amazement at the rider who reined up beside him and understood the reason for the expression. For there before him sat the Dark Ángel of Los Ángeles himself, El Zorro.**

**"Where is Señorita Valdéz, señor?" the man in black asked without preamble. "I must see your patrona immediately."**

**  
"I am not sure where you may find her, Señor Zorro," Tomás answered, tearing his eyes away from the sight before him to look over the land below them. "I have not seen her for some time. I believe I saw her earlier washing her hands in the creek, but I do not see her now." **

**"Where is Bastián?" Zorro interrupted him. "Was he with Señorita Valdéz?"**

**Zorro's heart sank as he heard the vinemaster say, "He was not when last I saw him, Señor Zorro. A while ago I saw him walking very quickly up the creek bank. I have not seen him return."**

**Tomás was surprised to find himself suddenly speaking to empty air as Zorro wheeled the stallion and galloped rapidly along the creek in the direction indicated.**

**With only the smoothed stone as a hint, Zorro decided that maybe the first canyon to search would be the one with the waterfall. However, remembering how the narrow canyon snaked and twisted, limiting the distance one could see ahead, he headed for a steep path that he knew would take him to the upper edge of the canyon where he could look down in both directions and also cut straight across curved sections to save time. From the first overlook, Zorro saw Bastián lying not far from the entrance to the canyon. The sight filled him with dread. Even as he watched, he saw the vaquero move and grab the back of his head, his hand coming away red with blood. Looking away from Bastián, back to his right, he just caught what appeared to be someone walking. Quickly, he looked for the way down into the valley. Finally he found a scree-covered slope. Dismounting, he led the horse down the loose rock to the canyon floor.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ania found the rough beauty of the rock walls around her fascinating. Dozens of colors showed in layers on each side. Some of the layers seemed to have been tortured by some force forming nearly s-shaped waves.Other layers oddly stood on end. Somewhere ahead Ania could hear a waterfall. Intrigued, Ania decided that she would walk far enough to see the waterfall before returning. She thought it was just around the next bend in the canyon.**

**As she rounded the bend, she did, indeed, see a beautiful waterfall nearly fifty feet in height. However, the beauty of the waterfall was lost on her as she looked at what could only be a hidden campsite. Near the foot of the waterfall was the entrance to a cave or mine. It seemed deserted at the moment. However, it appeared that at one time several horses had been tied along a picket line at one side. Ania's breath caught in her throat as she realized just what she must have stumbled upon and what the discovery might cost her. As she started to back cautiously away in the direction from which she had come, a man came out of the cave entrance. At his yell, she spun and started to run back toward the canyon mouth. If she could get back within sight of the vineyard, she might have a chance.**

**Yet even as Ania began to run, another man appeared between her and the canyon entrance. She was now blocked from that exit. Ania looked up at the canyon wall nearby and saw that a rough path zigzagged up to the canyon's edge. She would have to try that way. Even as she thought this, she looked back at the man coming from the direction of the canyon mouth and lost all pretense at planning a defense. For as she recognize the scar-face man, she was filled with a panic that left little room for thought. Terrified, she began scrambling up the path.**

**Behind her the first man began to take aim with a pistol. "Stop, fool!" the scar-faced man yelled. "Do you want to bring all her workers down on us? She is just a woman. You should not need your gun to handle her."**

**Tossing his gun aside, the first man ran toward the path up which Ania scrambled. The scar-faced man took time to tie his horse to a nearby bush before joining the chase.**

**Even as she ran, Ania was mentally berating herself. _Fool!_ she thought _. Estúpido! You hire a bodyguard and then walk off and leave him. Fool!_ At least, she was not totally unarmed this time, if she had time for a defense. Even now, she could feel the hidden stilettos, small daggers, hidden under her sash. _Perhaps I will be able to strike back at least!_ she though grimly. **

**She had now scrambled about thirty feet up the rough canyon wall. _Fool!_ she thought again, even as she felt the first man reach and grab her arm. Desperately, Ania pulled her weight back away from the edge of the path and, snatching one bejeweled stiletto from its hidden holder, she spun around, her left hand plunging the stiletto up to the hilt in the surprised man's chest. With her right hand, she grabbed the hilt of the sword that he wore at his side. Pushing him backwards over the edge of the path, Ania turned and fled toward the top of the canyon wall. **

**Even as she turned, she heard Scar-face's rough breathing and loud footsteps behind her. Knowing she could not reach the top with him so close, Ania turned to attack. Praying she could remember some of the defensive moves she had been taught by her brothers before her stepmother had dragged her to Spain, Ania gripped the hilt of the sword and turning, swept the blade in a vicious arch at neck level as Scar-face lunged at her with a drawn knife.**

**Cautiously, Scar-face backed up and looked at the surprising situation facing him. His surprise grew as he watched the desperate young woman handle the sword. She seemed to have at least some idea of how to use one and that fact made her an unexpected danger. Carefully, he watched for an opening.**

**For her own part, Ania was also facing a surprising situation. As Scar-face backed away from her, fear began to ebb and anger grew as she stood face to face with the man she had seen kill her beloved father and brother. Ania's eyes blazed as the desire for vengeance for their deaths grew, vengeance at her own hands. Scar-face carefully backed further down the path as Ania suddenly attacked. Her lunge missed the bandido as he leaped back against the stone of the cliff. Grimly, Ania stepped up on a flat stone at the inside edge of the path and prepared to attack again.**

**An unseen observer watched the battle from below. Zorro realized that he was too far away to be of much help at this point and to yell would probably do more to distract Ania from her own defense than it would to stop the attack on her. He cried out in surprise as he saw Ania push the first attacker from the path and turn with sword in hand to attack the second man. He was not sure her defense could succeed long however, and began to look for the fastest way up to where they were. The fastest way, it soon became apparent, was straight up. As quickly as possible, he began climbing. Yet, even as he reached the halfway point, he saw Ania make a mistake that could cost her everything. Alarmed, he climbed faster.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Sixteen](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge16.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	16. Forge of Shadows

Forge of Shadows

_**Forge of Shadows**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**  
**

**Chapter Sixteen**

****

**Ania glared at Scarface, hatred filling her eyes like flame. "You have no idea how often I have dreamed of your ugly face, devil. How good it would feel to send you back to burn with your Master!" Never taking her eyes from his face, Ania tightened her grip on the sword and stepped on the flat rock to lunge once more.**

**As her weight came to rest fully on the rock, Scarface suddenly brought his foot up under the edge of the rock, tipping it backwards. Ania cried out as her feet flew out from under her and she felt herself falling backwards. In desperation, she flung her weight back toward the wall of the canyon and away from the open air of the inner edge. Sword flying from her hand as she fought to avoid a deadly fall, her head hit the stony canyon wall.Even though it was merely a glancing blow, it was sufficient to bring a series of bright flashes of light and pain, followed closely by a threatening curtain of black to her sight. Struggling to keep from blacking out, Ania fell heavily on the stone path. Black spots danced before her eyes as she saw Scarface coming toward her with his knife raised. As if in slow motion, she struggled to move, to bring her hands up to ward off the blade.Nothing happened. Her hands and feet refused to move to her defense quickly enough. It was like trying to move deep underwater, under a wave that got deeper and darker each moment.**

**As she momentarily lost her battle to remain conscious, a black whip suddenly wrapped itself around Scarface's knife, just as it had once before around his gun. With an angry cry, Scarface turned to see Zorro, still on his knees where he had climbed to the path's edge behind him. Grabbing a rock the size of a melon, Scarface threw it at Zorro with all his strength. Though the rock did not knock the masked man from the ledge, it did cause him to lose his grip on his whip as it struck the back of his knuckles. Knowing that that would not stop Zorro for long, Scarface turned and hurried up the path toward the canyon rim.**

**With a hurried look at Ania, Zorro edged past her to continue pursuing Scarface. The two had almost reached the last stretch of path before reaching the canyon's rim, when Zorro lunged to grasp the fleeing Scarface. At the instant his fingers found a grip on the bandido's shoulder, fate took an alarming turn. Under the combined weight of the two men, the ledge on which they struggled suddenly gave way, sending both tumbling toward the canyon floor nearly sixty feet below. Scarface gave an anguished scream as he plunged downward, hands grasping empty air. Zorro did not waste precious time and strength with a yell. Rather, he twisted around in mid-air and made a grab for the remaining path edge. His hand found only a precarious grip, his riding gloves slipping on the unstable rock. He began to press his toes into the wall of the canyon trying to find a secure enough foothold to allow him to work his hands into a tighter grip. For a second, he found himself hanging by one hand as the edge crumbled under his left hand. He found just enough of a toehold to grip once more with both hands before his toe began to slide. He knew he would be in serious trouble if he could not get stabilized enough to begin to pull himself up soon. Already the muscles in his arms and shoulders were burning with the strain of supporting almost all of his weight.** ****

**He had begun to fear that he might be destined to follow Scarface to the rocks below, when he suddenly felt someone reach down and try to grasp his wrist. Looking up, he could see that Ania was lying at the very edge of the remaining ledge trying to help. "Señorita, get back...ledge may crumble further," he managed to gasp out.**

**Ania ignored his warning. Reaching back with her leg, Ania slid her foot into a crack in the wall. Making sure she could hold her position with her foot, she slid out even further. With eyes closed, she reached down and tried to get a grip on his wrist beyond the riding gloves. At first, she felt her fingernails rake uselessly across his skin. Then, gradually she was able to get a better grip. She found that she could not pull him up from the position she was in, but she was able to give him the stability he needed to finally get a toehold and begin working his way back onto the ledge. As he managed to pull himself up, she did not release her grip until they had both pulled themselves a safe distance back from the crumbling edge. Then both lay back against the wall gasping for air.**

**"Thank you, señorita. It now seems that I am in your debt," Zorro finally said.**

**Ania startled a shaky chuckle from him as she smiled ruefully and said, "You hardly need to thank me, amigo mio, as my stupidity seems to have landed us both where we are. Besides, I could hardly afford to lose my guardian angel, as you seem to be."**

**"If that is the case, perhaps next time, señorita, it would be better if you would allow me to rescue you on more level ground. Your penchant for trying to escape by climbing up something seems to cause trouble for both of us."**

**Ania laughed as she caught her breath, "Señor Zorro, all I can say is that it seemed to be the right thing to do at the time."**

**Rising to his feet, Zorro reached down and helped Ania up. With one hand carefully tracing the wall, Ania led the way back down the path toward where Tornado waited. Only when she made a false step about twenty feet from the bottom of the path and would have fallen had he not caught her, did Zorro realize that Ania was walking with her eyes open as little as possible.**

**As he looked down at her in concern, she said rather weakly, "I seem to have struck my head a bit harder than I thought." She put her hand up to her head and almost stumbled again. Zorro quickly grasped her arms and guided her the few feet further to a point where the path widened. There he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way down. For a few moments, Ania leaned her head against the satin of his cape and relaxed, enjoying the feeling of safety that came from being in his arms.**

**As he lay her down beside Tornado, he thought about his next course of action. Her winery was closer to where they were, but watching her as she struggled to sit up and was forced to close her eyes again, he felt that she needed care that she could get more quickly if he took her directly back to the de la Vega hacienda.**

**"I am all right, Señor Zorro," she tried to reassure him. "My eyes just do not seem to be working well together.I am seeing double right now and it is making me feel a little sick. I am sure it will pass in a few minutes. I think will feel better if I can just keep my eyes closed for now."**

**Zorro looked at her worriedly for a moment, "Señorita, do you suppose that with a bit of help you could ride in front of me on Tornado? I think it would be wise if I took you directly back home and not to your winery. That way a doctor can be summoned to help you."**

**"That will not be necessary. I am sure I’m better already," Ania tried to object. Pridefully, she made the mistake of trying to get up. Her body reacted to this rash act by having what little remaining in her stomach to come up, much to her embarrassment. "I am sorry. I am sorry," she repeated, as she leaned on shaking arms trying to recover her dignity.**

**"For what?" Zorro asked quietly as he pushed her hair back from her face with a surprising gentleness. "For striking your head or for being sick, señorita? Neither is exactly something you can control."**

**Ania started to shake her head as she realized the futility of apologizing for something outside of her control. She quickly realized her mistake and carefully held her head still. "I will go wherever you feel I should, señor. I think I can ride, as long as I keep my eyes shut."**

**"Good," he said simply as he lifted her up onto Tornado’s back and climbed up behind her.**

**Ania found that things seemed very strange to her as she rode homeward. Many of the sensations, if one overlooked her lightheadedness, were pleasant. She was aware of the soft rustle of Zorro's cape as he moved and of the almost sensuous feel of the silk covering the strong arm under her fingertips as it encircled her waist supporting her as they rode. She was aware of the pleasant closeness and strength in the man behind her and the power of the horse's muscles as he responded to his master's subtle signals. As things seemed to get just a bit further away, she tried to concentrate on Zorro's voice as he talked to her. Without her being aware of it, even these sensations faded.**

**Alarmed, Zorro reined Tornado to a halt as Ania suddenly went limp in his arms. Pulling her back more securely against him, he looked around. Nearby, he saw where a small spring flowed down the canyon wall to join the larger stream. Guiding the horse to the edge of the small spring, he dismounted and lay Ania down gently. Quickly he took his bandanna and wet it in the cool water. As he lay the cool cloth against the side of her face, he called her by name, once even by her given name.**

**Slowly, Ania became aware of something cool and damp against her face and of a voice calling her. Confused, she tried to answer him, wondering why Diego was calling her with such worry in his voice. She opened her eyes and realized that she had not spoken and that the face looking down in concern was the face of Zorro, not of Diego as she had thought. "Strange," she mumbled, "I must have been dreaming." Ania's head began to clear a little as Zorro once again dampened the bandanna with cold spring water and gently wiped her face.**

**“Welcome back, señorita. I am glad to see that you are back with me,” the masked man said, relief filling his voice. Ania smiled weakly at him. Then Zorro frightened her. "Señorita, it seems that I need to go get help for you.” he informed her. “I will leave you here and someone will come to help you soon." He was surprised as Ania reached out and grasped his arm in panic.**

**"No, please, Señor Zorro! Do not leave me here alone," she begged, rarely seen terror reflecting in her eyes.**

**As he looked at her, Zorro realized just how much fear Ania had been trying to hide from him. Her eyes pleaded with him. Fearing that the terror might do her harm if she were left alone feeling as she did now, he made his decision. He would not have her feeling that he had deserted her. "Very well, señorita."**

**Dampening the cloth once more, he put her back on the horse and, holding her tightly, once again turned southward.**

**"Señorita," he said after a while, "I would prefer to hear you talk as we ride, if you can manage it. I wish to see that you are not about to faint on me again." Without looking, Ania could hear the concern in his voice.**

**"Sí, señor, I think I can manage that," she agreed. For the rest of the ride, they talked of various things, none of great importance. Later Ania could remember little of what they said. What she most remembered was the sound of his voice as he talked to her.His low, pleasant voice seemed to bring a measure of calm to her emotions deep inside, an assurance of safety and peace unexpected after the events of the day.**

**Finally, as the sun was setting, they once again surprised the de la Vega servants as he again had Don Alejandro de la Vega summoned. "See that she is well taken care of," he said as he helped Ania down into Don Alejandro's concerned arms. Then turning Tornado he disappeared over the rise as he had the last time.**

**Inside, Don Alejandro helped her to a sofa and then turned to send a servant for the doctor.**

**"Wait, Don Alejandro, I really do not think you need to do that. I believe that I am much better than I was when Zorro first started to bring me home. I think a night of rest is all I need," Ania objected. "My biggest problem was double vision and the nausea that it caused. My vision is better now. The worst is over I assure you."**

**As proof, Ania forced herself to a sitting position and determinedly managed to at least appear to have her eyes focus. Shakily at first, and then with a firmer voice, she told him of the fright she had had in the canyon and of Zorro's fight.**

**A few minutes into her story, Diego came hurriedly in from the door leading to the stair. "Ania, I heard you were injured! What happened?" he asked as he looked at her with worry in his eyes. After a moment, he continued, "I am glad to see that you are being well taken care of. Have you sent for Dr. Mendoza, Father?" He glanced at his father and then back at Ania.**

**Ania felt a shock go through her at his words. Not so much at what was said but at the very sound of the phrase "well taken care of". Though her mind told her she had not, her senses told her that not long before, her ears had heard that same phrase said the same way and in the same voice. Without thinking, she turned quickly toward him, too quickly. Immediately, her vision doubled and the room spun. She put her hand to her head and grasped for support from a nearby chair. Diego and Don Alejandro both leaped to her aid and lowered her back onto the cushions. Ania covered her face with her hands to hide her confusion. She could only assume that she had struck her head much harder than she had imagined to think what had occurred to her just then. "Perhaps I spoke too soon about the doctor, Don Alejandro. I must have taken quite a blow when I fell."**

**"I thought as much," the older man said. Turning quickly to Bernardo, who had entered the room at about the same time as Diego, he indicated that he was to go for Dr. Mendoza. "Let us get you to your room, Ania," he said as he turned back to her. "Anything else you have to tell us can wait until later."**

**He started to call for someone to carry her up the stairs, but Ania refused. "I can make it myself," she insisted. She tried to stand to do just that, but as she did, she felt the room tilt at an alarming angle. Immediately, she felt Diego's arms catch her and sweep her up. Quickly, he carried her out the door and up the stairs with all the strength that Zorro had shown when he had carried her to Tornado when she came down from the cliff path. Pretending more faintness than she felt, Ania closed her eyes and laying her head on his shoulder, tried to make sense of the ridiculous things her mind insisted were possible.**

**Later, after Dr. Mendoza had gone, Ania pretended to sleep as she thought about other things that had puzzled her. First, she tried to think of the three times that she had seen Zorro. Had Diego been close by during any of those times? While she did not truly know about the first time, the other two times she had only seen Diego some while later after Zorro was gone.No proof one way or another there.**

**There was somewhat of a resemblance. Both were tall and dark. Until today, in the daylight, she would have sworn that Zorro's eyes were darker than Diego's. But now, she realized that both had the same hazel color to their eyes and, oddly, only now she remembered vaguely looking up into black framed hazel eyes when she lay hurt.**

**Before today, too, she would have said that Zorro was taller and thinner than Diego. But, she remembered that as she had leaned against him as he helped her up onto Tornado's back, the top of her head had come just above his chin, as it did on Diego. And it was possible that the black of his clothing only made him look lighter than Diego. In truth, they were probably of a size.**

**Ania turned over restlessly. _What nonsense am I thinking? Gentle Diego, Zorro? How could that be? He does not even wear a sword as far as I have ever seen._ Ania moaned at her confusion. **

**Ania jumped as a voice spoke from a chair near her bed. "Señorita Ania, is there anything I can get for you?" Rosita asked.**

**Ania had forgotten the servant had been told to stay with her. She would have to be careful not to speak aloud of the things she was trying to figure out. The servant would think that she was crazy. _Maybe I am_ , Ania thought. Aloud she said, "Gracias no, Rosita. You try to get some sleep. I will be fine." **

**Rosita settled back into the chair, and though Ania did not think the young woman would sleep, was quiet. Ania tried to still her mind so that maybe she herself could sleep, but the possibilities would not go away.Thoughts continued to chase each other around her brain.**

**Ania thought of his voice and, for some reason, the sound of his laughter came to mind. When she had challenged Zorro to the race, he had laughed a full, deep throated laugh that, had she not been irritated at the idea of him laughing at her, would have tempted her to laugh too. She also remembered sitting in the sala with Diego just after she had placed the thorns under the comandante's saddle. When Don Alejandro brought news of the capitán's wild ride, they had both laughed. Oddly, for all Diego showed a lively wit, Ania could think of few times that she had ever heard him roar with laughter. This time had been one. From what she could remember, the laughter on both occasions had much the same sound.**

**She thought of all the times she had had Rosita repeat what she had heard of Zorro each time he appeared around the pueblo. She wondered if this could not explain the odd hours Diego seemed to keep. Would not a man who rode throughout the area during nights have to sleep late in the mornings or risk being too dulled by lack of sleep to save his own skin, much less someone else's? She also remembered Rosita telling of a cousin of hers in the pueblo who was prevented from being arrested the very night of the fiesta here. That had happened somewhat earlier than other escapades of which she had been told. Ania's heart skipped a beat as she realized that at the time it was possibly happening, Diego had been missing from the party and, for the same amount of time it had taken she would bet.**

**She would definitely keep her eyes open for a while but Ania felt that she was right. There were, however, a couple of other things she could try. They could wait until tomorrow, when she had had some rest. Her mind finally settled enough to permit it, Ania drifted into a dreamless sleep.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Seventeen](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge17.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	17. Forge of Shadows

Forge of Shadows

_**Forge of Shadows**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**  
**

**Chapter Seventeen  
  
**

**Sergeant Demetrío García sat bolt upright in bed at the first clang from the tumbling bell rolling down the cuartel roof. As he looked up at the roof from the cuartel portico, a strange sight greeted his eyes. There on the comandante's roof, with sword drawn, stood Zorro watching the bell make its noisy way to the ground. "Now what is he up to?" García wondered aloud.**

**It occurred to him to wonder why the bell had taken this particular time to fall. Being neither very bright, nor very curious at this moment, he merely shrugged the thought off. Perhaps, having been unused for a long time, it had just rusted loose and Zorro had bumped it causing it to fall. Zorro had probably been attempting to get into the cuartel to cause mischief again. But what did all this matter?**

**What did matter was that there, on that roof, stood 2000 pesos, just waiting for the man who could collect them. The thought jolted García into action. "To arms!" he yelled to the other lancers. "Zorro is in the cuartel! Do not let him escape!" Dressing as they ran, soldiers scattered in all directions.**

**As so often happened, a laughing Zorro stepped from the roof onto his swift horse.**

**"To horse! To horse!" the stout sergeant yelled right on cue. Soon only one lonesome sentinel remained on guard to explain to Capitán Rodríguez why his sleep had been interrupted.**

**Outside the city, the soldiers were surprised at how easy it was to keep Zorro within sight tonight. The one time they had lost track of him, he had reappeared at the top of a hill not far ahead, black horse pawing at the night sky. Off they had raced again, determined to make those 2000 pesos their own this night.**

**They would have been even more surprised to have seen a silent shadow slip in the cuartel gate through which they had just ridden.However, no one was more surprised than the lone sentinel who remained on guard at the cuartel and who had lapsed back into a drowsy lethargy as soon as the lancers were gone. The silent shadow which had slipped in through the cuartel gates unseen suddenly placed a black gloved hand over his mouth and the hilt of a sword made of good Toledo steel completed his journey to dreams with hardly a sound to mark the occurrence. The shadow then stopped and listened to the sounds of the chase now fading far off to the east of the city. All else was silent.**

**Zorro smiled. He wanted no interference tonight and, with Bernardo's help, he was having it just as he wished. Being sure that the sleeping guard was securely tied, Zorro made his way to the window of Capitán Rodríguez's quarters. Finding the window open, Zorro silently slipped into the bedchamber, only to find the bed empty. Easing the door open, he could see the comandante sitting at the desk with a large box open on the floor beside him. Inside the box, Zorro saw the gleam of silver bars and the duller shine of some of the white quartz stones, which he now knew, contained rare silver ore. On the desk in front of Rodríguez was the white geode, which Ania had described.**

**Zorro eased out and calmly placed the tip of his blade at the base of Rodríguez's neck. He had to admit that the capitán showed an amazing calm under the circumstances. The capitán neither jumped, nor cried out, but merely froze with one hand on the geode and the other on the blotter on the desk.**

**"Capitán Rodríguez, I would have a word with you," Zorro said quietly.**

**"What do you want, thief?" Rodríguez spat out. "Have you come for my silver?"**

**"No, Capitán, I have not come for the silver," Zorro informed him, "but, rather, about the silver and your methods of obtaining it."**

**Just as Zorro took a step to come in front of Rodríguez, the capitán threw himself sideways away from the blade point and, at the same time, heaved the geode at the masked man. Bounding to where his sheathed sword hung nearby, the comandante whirled toward Zorro, his own blade now in hand. Both men calmly watched each other as Zorro walked around the desk to face the capitán more directly.**

**"Very well, Capitán Rodríguez, I think tonight I would prefer that our blades speak for us as you seem to wish." The hazel eyes glistened in the candlelight. They showed none of the laughter so often present when the two had crossed blades in the past. With a suddenness that almost caught the soldier unprepared, Zorro leaped forward, his abrupt cry startling Rodríguez almost as much as his sudden movement.**

**The comandante managed to barely parry Zorro's first thrust, only to attack with one of his own. Without a doubt, more evenly matched than with anyone else in the pueblo at this time, the duel went on longer than most would have thought it could have.**

**During one point of the battle, the capitán seemed almost to be gaining on the outlaw, but just as he thought he would have him on the tip of his sword, Zorro easily spun out of harm's way, letting his own blade carve a fiery line along Rodríguez's upper arm. Anger flared out of control in the older man's eyes as he turned with a roar, trying to get the upper hand on the infuriating fox.**

**Zorro allowed himself a grim smile. Angry men often made mistakes. This fight would not last much longer.**

**Finally with a loud clang and a quick twist of his wrist, Zorro sent Capitán Rodríguez's sword spinning away to land in the corner behind a chair.**

**"García! Lancers!" the dismayed comandante screamed. "To me! To me!"**

**Zorro did not so much as glance toward the door. With deliberate movements, he placed the point of his sword against the capitán's chest, as he had done so many months before. Only, this time, the eyes staring through the upturned eyeholes in the mask, looked as deadly as did the gleam of the sword he held.**

**Rodríguez backed up slowly, struggling to swallow as he found that his mouth had suddenly gone as dry as ash. He felt the desk against the backs of his legs. He could retreat no further.**

**Zorro stood silently watching the trembling soldier as he held his blade perfectly still. "Capitán, I did not come for your silver," he finally said. "Though, truly, you deserve to die with it weighting your body down in some bog or tar pit near here. It would be a service to the people if I did kill you tonight."**

**Rodríguez relaxed just a little as he caught the implication that perhaps Zorro did not intend to kill him outright.**

**"Capitán, it has become clear to me just recently that you have sunk to a new low. It seems that you have made war, after a fashion, on a certain young señorita of our area. The young lady happens to be of high birth, but do not mistake me, I would take offense at this were she the daughter of the poorest peon. It is from her land that this silver came, did it not, capitán?" He paused as if expecting the soldier to confess. When Rodríguez said nothing, Zorro applied just a bit more pressure with the blade's tip.**

**"Yes...yes!" Rodríguez gasped. "It is from the old mine on that Valdéz woman's land," he added.**

**Zorro's eyes narrowed at the lack of respect Rodríguez used when he spoke Ania's name. His voice was, however, still quiet and controlled when next he spoke. "Capitán, I will tolerate no more of this in the future. If she is ever again injured by your hand or by those you send to do your dirty work, you will answer to me. Is that clear?" When Rodríguez again did not answer, he suddenly made a quick move with the blade that left a crimson slash from left to right across the capitán's chest. The cut was not deep, but it would leave a scar and stung like the fires of hell.**

**Rodríguez gasped and would have clutched at the slash, had not Zorro met his hand with the flat of his blade. The capitán lowered his hand again and clung to the edge of the desk.**

**"Is that clear, Capitán?" Zorro repeated, more loudly.**

**"Sí! Sí!" Rodríguez gasped out.**

**"Good, because, Capitán Rodríguez, if I ever learn of you trying anything like this again, with any woman, I will pay you a return visit and I will complete my Z. I have left the first stroke as a reminder to you." Zorro paused and held Rodríguez's eyes with his own. "If I must add the other two strokes in the future, comandante, they will be deeper, a great deal deeper. Do I make myself clear?"**

**This time Rodríguez nodded immediately. He cringed as Zorro suddenly made two additional slashes, completing the Z covering his chest. To the capitán's relief, the last strokes had parted cloth only.**

**"Now stay just as you are, capitán. It would be a shame if I had to finish my handiwork so soon." With that Zorro moved silently back to the window and was gone.**

**Supporting himself with his hands, Rodríguez slowly made his way around his desk and sank with trembling knees into his chair. He noticed that the open box of silver still sat as he had left it. The outlaw had touched not a single bar or nugget.**

**Rodríguez suddenly kicked the box in outrage, scattering its contents across the floor. A look of determined hatred took the place of the fear on his face as he vowed, "Someday, Zorro!Someday I will see you hang!"**

**When Sergeant García and the other lancers returned from yet another wild goose chase through the hills, they found their capitán carefully bandaging his own chest. While not the most brilliant of men, García, like the other lancers, knew enough to make no more comments on the somewhat bloodstained Z cut into the capitán's shirt after the comandante ordered them out in no uncertain terms.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ania surprised both de la Vega men as she joined them at the breakfast table the following morning. To their concerned inquiries as to her health, Ania assured them that aside from a sore spot on the back of her head and a slight bruise on her cheek, she felt fine. As she waited for her breakfast to arrive, she showed them the stones which she had picked up and told them that she was almost certain that it was silver.**

**"When I was a boy," Don Alejandro said, "there were rumors of silver somewhere near here. I was never sure if it was truth or merely rumor." He thoughtfully examined the stones in the morning light and then passed them on to Diego.**

**"I know where these washed out into my creek now, Don Alejandro. Last night as I thought about what happened, it occurred to me that if I immediately declare the old mine as active, I could within the next few days pay off the grant tax and the land would be mine without having to wait until the wine matures. That is assuming that there is enough silver there to gather within that time. I think...." Ania paused as if gathering courage, "I think I want to go back to the canyon today and be sure that it appears rich enough to make this worthwhile."**

**"Are you sure you are ready to go back there today, Ania? I understand that this was a near thing yesterday. One could hardly blame you for not wanting to go back in there right now," Diego commented as he watched an unusually clear look of fear haunt her eyes for just an instant.**

**"If you go with me, I know I will be all right, Diego," she replied as she straightened in her chair. _How can I not feel safe when, if I am right, I have already seen you protect me three times?_ Ania thought. _But then, I can never tell you that, can I, amigo mio?_ She smiled. _Well, maybe someday…_**

**"Then let me make a suggestion," Diego began. "Let us have Sergeant García and a few of the lancers go with us. I doubt that there will be any other bandidos to return there, but should there be any others at this camp, they can arrest them."**

**"That would be wise," Don Alejandro agreed.**

**Ania nodded, then quickly looked down to keep any sign of amusement from showing in her eyes. _If he IS Zorro, he certainly will not need the sergeant’s help.Ah, so that is part of his ruse.How clever!No one would expect El Zorro to be depending on Sergeant Garcia for protection.Ah, hide in plain sight, so to speak…at least, I think so…maybe…_ She looked back up, bringing her mind back to the conversation still going on around her, even as she wondered how to find out the truth of what she wanted to know.**

**Just before lunch, Sergeant García and Corporal Reyes joined them at the rancho. No one was surprised that they arrived just in time to be invited to eat with them. Over the last of the meal, Sergeant García confided to them, in strictest confidence, what he thought had happened at the cuartel last night.** ****

**"But, Sergeant, how can you be so sure of what happened if Capitán Rodríguez did not see fit to make it public knowledge?" Diego asked, leaning back in his chair and shaking his head in disbelief. "Surely, he would have reported an attack by Zorro!"**

**"I do not know, Don Diego, but I do know that one does not cut Z's into one's own chest," García declared.**

**"And this time," Reyes added, "Zorro carved it much deeper than he does on the sergeant's pants." He shrugged as García turned a scathing look on him. "Well, he did, sergeant!"**

**García decided it was best to ignore the corporal's helpful comments.**

**"You do not mean that Zorro actually injured the capitán last night!" Diego exclaimed in surprise. "Does he not usually just try to make a fool of the comandante rather than go for blood?"**

**"Sí, that is usually so. But this time, he went further," García replied.**

**“It does seem odd, sergeant, that the capitán would not make an official report of it, if that is what happened,” Don Alejandro insisted.**

**“Perhaps he did not want it to be common knowledge that he had been beaten in a duel by Zorro once again, Father. A matter of pride, in that case,” Diego said as he and his father looked at each other.**

**“You could very well be right, Don Diego. Capitán Rodriguez is a proud man. His encounters with Zorro usually leave him very hard to get along with,” Garcia said with a nod.**

**“I do not think I have ever seen the comandante’s office empty of troops as quickly as it did last night when he told us to get out,” Reyes said with a laugh.**

**Garcia looked at him for a moment and then gave a rueful chuckle. “You just might be right about that too, Corporal. The man did not have to tell me twice!”**

**Ania smiled broadly as she listened to all the men laugh. She had watched Diego throughout the conversation. He sat apparently at ease. Ania did, however, notice a quick glance that Don Alejandro cast at Diego when the subject of the comandante had first arisen.**

**She felt just a little uncertainty when she thought of the conclusion she had reached last night. But then, she reminded herself, if what she thought was indeed true, Diego had had almost three years to perfect his act. He had, no doubt, played this sort of game with García many, many times in that period of time. Being careful not to be obvious in her observation, Ania was determined to continue her search for the truth about this complicated young man.**

**That afternoon the soldiers preceded them into the canyon. García suggested to Don Diego that the others wait at the entrance to the canyon so that they could "clean up" as he phrased it within Ania's hearing. Ania felt her stomach contract with revulsion as she realized that what they must be doing was burying the two dead men, one of which, she had killed. Somehow in all that had happened since, she had given that issue no thought until now. Her face paled quite noticeably.**

**"Ania, what is wrong? You look ill," Diego said, concern for her showing in his voice. He quickly took her hand to comfort her.**

**Ania looked up at him, horror filling her eyes. "Diego, I killed a man here yesterday and I did not think enough about it to even remember it until today," She wasn't sure which thing alarmed her more, the fact that she had taken a life or that it had bothered her so little.**

**Diego turned her toward him. "Ania, no one, not even God can blame you for what happened here. I know you well enough that I have absolutely no doubt whatsoever about that fact. What you did, you did because you had no other choice," he said as he took both of her hands in his.**

**Ania looked deeply into Diego’s eyes and felt herself begin to relax. As always, this man seemed to have the ability to calm and comfort her as no one else she had ever known. This time, there was even more reason for that to be so. If what she suspected was true, then Diego had spoken the truth. He would have no doubt. He would have seen her desperate flight up the canyon wall and all that went with it with his own eyes. It felt good to accept what he said as fact.**

**Not far away, García handed something to Don Alejandro. Ania saw him cast a surprised look her way. Apparently, whatever the truth about Diego, he had not told his father of all that had happened here. Perhaps there had not been time.**

**Don Alejandro walked over to where they stood. "Ania, Sergeant García found this. He did not think it belonged to either of the men. Do you recognize it?" He held out a cloth wrapped object out and unfolded the cloth around it.**

**Ania reached out and took the now clean stiletto. "Sí," she said. "It is mine. My father gave a pair of them to me on my sixteenth birthday." She was quiet for a moment. "This is the first time I have ever had to use them."**

**"Good," Don Alejandro startled her by saying, "I am glad that you had them and that you did not hesitate to use them. You did only as you should have."**

**Ania looked up in gratitude as she realized that both of them were right. She had no blame to bear in this. Now if only her next confession would leave her with the same feeling, she could rest easy about it.**

**Finally, they had been able to take a good look at the mine beside the waterfall. Ania was pleased to see that while the men did not think the mine still contained an extremely rich deposit of silver, enough could be gotten in just a short while to pay the tax and have some left over. As soon as they returned to the winery, Ania asked Nico to gather some men and go collect all the raw ore that they could easily pick up in the area. The chosen workers were already on their way to the mine before Ania left. By sunset that evening, three large boxes of ore had been brought to the hacienda, one of which, oddly enough, was found already full just inside one branch of the mine.**

**The next morning, with the ore loaded on a wagon, Ania, Diego, and Don Alejandro made three stops in Los Ángeles. The first was at the shop of Señor Cortez, who besides selling sundry supplies, also appraised and bought such precious metals as prospectors sometimes brought in. He had immediately paid her for half of the silver and offered to have the other silver ore smelted out and formed into bars for her. Ania burst into happy laughter as the medal dealer laid the heavy bag of gold in her hand.**

**"Well, Ania, I do not suppose you will be wanting to make a stop at the comandante's office now, will you?" Don Alejandro teased as he returned her smile.**

**"This should prove most entertaining," Diego added with a laugh.**

**Diego watched Capitán Rodríguez closely as Ania presented the gold for the tax payment and the paper from Señor Cortez stating that the gold was the proceeds from the sale of silver found on the land described in her land grant. Except for stiffness in the way he moved his shoulders, Rodríguez showed no sign of their duel the night before last. However, he was unable to hide his dismay at the payment of the grant tax. The capitán sat opened mouthed as Ania handed over the money and he read the paper over three full times before he was willing to accept it as valid. He gave the distinct impression that, had the de la Vegas not been standing behind the young señorita, he would have refused to honor the grant's terms. In fact, even with their presence, he once looked as though he would shove the paper back to her in disgust. However, even as he hesitated, he seemed to cringe as he moved his upper chest. A strange look came over his face as he looked down at the paper and, after a moment, he picked it up and began recording the transaction in his records. Diego wondered just what it was that Rodríguez was thinking right then. He would have been willing to bet that a sharp twinge had reminded the comandante of an unwanted visitor who just might return if the grant was not honored.**

**With one final stop at the alcalde's office to duly record the tax as paid and the provisions met on her grant, Ania went home knowing that the land was well and truly hers.  
**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eighteen](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge18.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	18. Forge of Shadows

Forge of Shadows

_**Forge of Shadows**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Eighteen  
  
**

**As happy as Ania was, she had other things on her mind when Diego found her at the table in the patio. Open in front of her was a sketchpad at which she was busily working.**

**Diego stood and watched as she put the finishing touches to a sketch of Zorro on Tornado. Her intensity on the task seemed to say that it was more than just a way to pass her time. "What are you doing?" he asked after a moment.**

**"I am thinking with my hands, Diego," was her reply.**

**"Oh, and how does one think with their hands?" he inquired, with an amused smile.**

**"I had a tutor in Spain with whom I actually enjoyed working. I learned a great deal about art from him,” Ania answered. “He always said that what the mind forgets, the hands remember."**

**"Oh?" Diego prompted.**

**Ania stopped and explained. "Ever since the other day something has been bothering me, Diego." Without waiting for his comment, she went on. "Zorro seems so familiar to me, as if I know him and, yet it just will not come to mind. I thought that if I drew him as I saw him, it would all fall into place." Here she paused and added a few more strokes to the drawing. Diego watched her closely, but said nothing as she blended several lines to add more contrast to one part of the masked face.**

**Ania secretly watched Diego's reaction as she drew. Out of the corner of her eye, Ania noticed that Diego was standing perfectly still, while watching her intently. Nonchalantly he crossed his arms in front of his chest and rocked up on his toes just slightly.**

**"Well, what are your hands remembering?" he teased.**

**Ania sighed. "Not much, I'm afraid. Just as I think something is coming to the top of my memory, it slips away again."**

**"And what would you do with the information if you had it, Ania? Do you need 2000 pesos so badly?" he asked.**

**"Of course not, Diego! How could you think that?" She frowned at him angrily. "After all, I owe him my life thrice over. I would just like to know who this man is.I owe him so much! Perhaps there will be some way that I can thank him someday."**

**“Maybe he does not need to hear you say it for him to know how you feel, Ania. I have a feeling that just knowing that you are safe is thanks enough for him,” Diego said thoughtfully.** ****

**Ania stood very still and was careful not to look at him. She was afraid too much would show in her eyes for that. She hoped so much that he would add more. To her disappointment, Diego said nothing else. "I hope so, Diego,” she said. “Oh, well," she added after they had been silently looking down at the picture for a moment, "maybe it is just that he reminds me of someone I once knew. Perhaps that is all."**

**"That is more than likely the case," Diego agreed.**

**Ania added another line. As she did so, her hand brushed a charcoal stick lying beside the pad. With a quick movement, Diego reached out and caught the stick as it rolled off the table's edge. As he laid it back beside the drawing pad, he opened his mouth to speak but whatever he was going to say was cut short as he heard Don Alejandro call for him outside the gate. With a smile and a bow, he left her still sketching.**

**"Diego, my friend, you just told me more than you know," she said under her breath as she watched him walk away. In spite of his controlled reaction, she had learned what she wanted to know, and quite accidentally at that. For, as Diego had caught the charcoal stick, the ornate cuff which covered his wrist had pulled back exposing the underside of his wrist. There Ania had clearly seen three parallel scratch marks, just the kind of marks that would have been made by her fingernails as she had struggled to get a grip on Zorro's hands the other day.**

**Ania smiled as she slid another picture out from under the one she had been working on. This picture was one of Diego upon Paseo. She had very carefully drawn him in the same position that she had drawn Zorro in the other picture. She nodded as she compared the two pictures. Gently, so as not to smudge the charcoal, she lay two fingers across the upper part of Diego's face in the picture at just the point covered by Zorro's mask. "This is going to be very interesting," she commented to herself, "very interesting, indeed."**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As she waited for the wine to mature, Ania began to find that success did have at least one drawback. It left her with entirely too much spare time.**

**She tried to busy herself with the new vines. However, they were well established and growing. Also, as with the other duties related to the vineyard and winery, she had chosen well as to overseers. Tomás kept everything running just as it should. There was truly little that needed her personal involvement.**

**The herds were doing well. Many of the gravid mares and cows, which she had purchased, had now begun dropping their young. Probably no other detail of her new life promised to give her so much pleasure as riding out and watching the foals frisk about after the herds. Yet here too, there was little to keep her mind occupied on a day-to-day basis.**

**Ania found herself growing restless and moody. Worse still, she found that the grief she had thought she had put behind her came back with a vengeance with the lessening of work. Ania began to fear that she was losing her mind. Memories and images of not only Papá and Juan, but also of her brothers, Eduardo and Felipe, who had been lost at different times since she had turned seventeen, haunted her dreams. She turned to sketching the images to try to put them to rest, to get them out of her head.She found that it did not help a great deal.**

**Diego could only watch in concern as Ania grew more unhappy and distant. He thought he knew what was in her mind and would have comforted her, had she allowed it. He had tried to talk to her to find out what was troubling her, but she had only withdrawn further. It seemed that, just as he had decided on the first day when he had driven her to the mesa, he must wait until she was willing to accept comfort from those around her. She must open that door. It could not be forced.**

**"Ah, Ventura," Ania spoke quietly late one afternoon, "I should not have taken my trouble out on you, my friend." Ania leaned into the brush strokes as she brushed the sweaty, lathered horse in her stall. "I should have paid more attention to you, should I not?" As she had so often in her past, Ania had turned to long, fast horseback rides to try to cope with the turmoil within her. This time, the tried and true remedy seemed to have no effect. Today, her feelings were such that she had ridden Ventura at top speed harder and longer than she had even on the night of the fire, stopping only when she realized in guilty dismay how truly weary the horse had become. She had almost wished that Bastián, who had been moved to other duties by now, was still with her. At least, then his insistence on less speed would have prevented her from abusing her horse. She had stopped and dismounted, walking the horse slowly around until the mare had stopped heaving for breath. Then she had ridden her home at a walk, stopping frequently to allow Ventura to rest.**

**She had refused to allow any of the servants to tend the horse when they finally reached the stables. For good or bad, this problem was her own responsibility. Ania carefully offered Ventura only small amounts of water as she groomed her. When all the sweat had been brushed out of her shining coat, Ania threw a blanket over the mare and slowly walked her again. Only when the Ventura was at ease in her stall and seemed to have taken no lasting harm from her mistress' thoughtlessness did Ania return to the house to dress for supper.**

**When Ania arrived somewhat late to the supper table, she tried to smile and act as everyone expected of her. However, bright conversation was beyond her at the moment. She sat and pushed the food around on her plate as she listened to Diego and Don Alejandro discuss one thing or another of happenings around the pueblo. Only when addressed directly did she comment, in a somewhat distracted manner.**

**After some time of this, she realized that Don Alejandro had stopped speaking and was quietly watching her. She recognized, with a start, that he had been addressing her, but she had not a clue as to what he had said. "I am sorry, Don Alejandro. My mind seems to be wandering. What was that again?" she finally managed to stammer.**

**Instead of restating his comment, Don Alejandro continued considering her. "What is troubling you, Ania?" he finally inquired, sympathy and kindness shining in his dark eyes. "Is there not some way that you would have us help you?"**

**It was on the tip of her tongue to declare that there was no problem, that she was fine, but for some reason the words would not come.**

**As she glanced across the table at Diego, she saw he was watching her with an expression that she was very much afraid was pity. This was the last straw. She looked down, struggling to hold back tears, and, finally, managing to get out a whispered "Con permiso,” she rose and hurried from the house.**

**The two men watched her leave with dismay. With a quick glance at his father, Diego rose and followed Ania. He found her clinging to the tree on the patio, trying desperately to stop the flood of emotion that wanted to break free.**

**"Ania," he said quietly, "it is all right. You are not alone in this. Let me help you."**

**Ania struggled for a moment longer wanting to deny the weakness she perceived in herself. However, this time the emotions would not be turned back. "Diego, I fear I must be losing my mind," she finally whispered.**

**"I doubt that very sincerely," he reassured her. "Tell me what is so troubling to you."**

**Haltingly, she began to tell him of her dreams and of the grief and guilt she felt. When the words faded into sobs, he pulled her into his arms and held her while the tears which had been denied almost from the moment she had first awakened in the bedchambers upstairs simply flowed. "I must be going crazy, Diego," she managed to stammer between sobs. "Why else would I be so torn now? It has been almost a year since we came here and all this began. Why can I not put this behind me and be happy?" Ania leaned against him, the rough braid of his clothes oddly comforting under her fingers and cheek.**

**Diego asked no questions, simply allowing her to babble as she would of what she was feeling. He tightened his arms around her and laying his cheek against the top of her head, whispered words of comfort to her.**

**Finally, she stood back a bit and began to get herself under control. "I am sorry, Diego. I have so tried not to be weak, especially in front of you. I always hoped that you would think me a strong person," she admitted. "Now I am afraid you see how weak I really am."**

**Ania looked down as Diego gently dried her tears with his handkerchief. Running his finger along her cheek, he lifted her chin until he could once again meet her eyes. "You believe I would think you weak?" he finally asked. "How could I think you weak when I have just watched you accomplish something many men would have found daunting?" As she remained silent, he continued, "Surely, you can not see honest grief as weakness. Nor is it surprising that it is so hard to deny now. Did you think you could run from your grief forever, Aniasita?"**

**Ania looked up in surprise, "Run? I was not running from grief. How could I?"**

**"Were you not? For ten months, you have thrown yourself into the founding of that vineyard and winery as if all of creation depended upon it. Every time things have almost become overwhelming or when your emotions became hard to face you have looked around for something else to attack, anything, as long as it could turn you away from what you were feeling," he insisted. Quietly, he continued, "So many times I have watched you do this. So often I wanted to reach out to you like this, to talk as we are now, but you would not allow it. You built a wall so high and so thick around yourself that no one could reach you, no matter how much they loved you."**

**Ania looked up at him in uncertainty as she wondered if she dared read what she hoped into that last statement.**

**Misreading her uncertainty, he continued, "Do you still feel that this delayed grief shows weakness, Ania?" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you feel up to a walk?" he asked suddenly. He smiled at her slight nod. "Then let us talk as we walk."**

**As they went through the gate, her hand in his, they walked in silence for a few moments. Then he began to tell her of the young boy he had been when, at the age of fifteen, he had lost his mother. That her illness had been a lengthy one only added to the pain that both he and his father felt. Unsure of how to cope with both his own grief and his son's, Don Alejandro had, for a while, withdrawn emotionally from his son. Diego, for his own part, had outwardly coped but, even as he did so, he looked around for something, anything that would keep him physically busy and away from a hacienda that suddenly felt very empty and cold.**

**His mother's death had happened just as the vaqueros had begun the biggest roundup of the year. Diego began riding with the vaqueros every day, riding out with them early in the morning and not returning with them until forced to by nightfall.**

**Things had continued like this for some while, as Diego continued to find activities that gave him little time to brood. Finally, a rainy spell had come that had all but halted many of these activities. Diego told of how he had found himself pacing restlessly from one room to the other. It was during this time that Don Alejandro, after watching his son's unhappy restlessness, realized how isolated they had both become. Until the lack of activity had allowed their grief to resurface, each had remained locked in themselves, unable to help one another in a situation they should have faced together. Finally, Don Alejandro had had his son sit with him before the fireplace. Love shining in his eyes, Don Alejandro had looked up at his wife's portrait over the mantle and begun talking with his son of the good things they would always remember. Soon the walls that they had built around themselves came down. Yes, there were tears as they talked but, also, they were able to rediscover the love that connected them and find that they were not alone in their pain. This had happened only after circumstances had forced them to slow down and stop running from the pain and face it together.**

**Ania and Diego were both silent for a few minutes. Having walked some distance from the house, they were now leaning against a couple of small boulders near the base of a tree. Diego finally looked back at her, "Everyone runs from grief, Ania. Some of us just manage to run longer than others."**

**Ania sat quietly looking at the twilight beginning to fall around them. She felt oddly at peace now, as if the storm of emotion just passed had taken most of the pain with it. She no longer felt as if she was walled away from those around her. She wondered about her feelings for the young caballero sitting near her.**

**As the night darkened, they began to talk about lighter things, of growing up and of the hopes and dreams they had had of what life would bring. Ania laughed with him as she admitted to some of the tomboyish pranks she had pulled as a young girl, even to having stolen her cousin's clothes to masquerade as a boy in order to ride in a horse race. She ruefully admitted that that trick might have cost her a great deal as she felt that it had inadvertently led to her father's remarriage. Other members of her family had insisted that he must have someone to "take the girl in hand". She had never before admitted the guilt she felt for the unhappy turn of events her life had taken from that point on. Yet, somehow it felt safe to open up to Diego, as if there truly was a connection growing between them.**

**She walked over to the tree trunk and looked up at the early evening stars. She smiled slightly. "You know, Diego, the night before we arrived in San Pedro harbor, I stood on the deck of the ship and made wishes on stars I saw shining over this new land. You know what I wished for?" she asked as she looked at him.**

**"No, what did you wish for, Ania Cristina Valdéz?" he responded with a smile. He, too, walked over to the tree and looked up at the stars.**

**"I wished for adventure, Diego. I did not want the quiet life of a lady, but excitement and adventure," she looked back up as the stars with a serious expression on her face. "It seems to be as that old expression says: Be careful for what you wish, lest you get it."**

**Diego was silent a moment. Then he spoke, a surprisingly serious note in his voice. "Yes," he agreed, "you should always be careful what adventures you open your life to. You must be sure that they are worth their price."**

**Ania looked up at his handsome face as he remained silently gazing for a second at the stars. She thought of what she felt she knew of the man and his dangerous, crazy, wonderful plan to help the people of California. She wondered if it was her adventures he was referring to, or to one of his own. She thought then that this might be why, regardless of what she was beginning to think he felt for her, he had not felt free to speak of or act on it openly. Earlier, this thought would have worried her and made her distrustful of his intentions. Now, oddly enough, she felt a feeling of trust grow within her as she looked up at him. It felt as though, whatever happened between them in the future, she could always trust him to protect her from whatever hurt he could, be it physical as he had as Zorro or, even more important, emotional as Diego had shown her in many ways since she had quite literally fallen into his life. Along with the trust, she felt another emotion that she now acknowledged could only be love growing as well. It must have shone very clearly in her eyes, for when he looked down at her, there was answering emotion in his hazel eyes.**

**Slowly, he leaned down and softly, at first, then more firmly, kissed her. When their lips parted he stood for a while looking as if he would say something.**

**Behind them, from the hacienda, came the sounds of servants coming out the gate on errands of some sort. Diego looked back toward them and stepped away from Ania.She smiled in amusement as a thought occurred to her. A year ago, she herself would have thumbed her nose at society's rules and, while still quite naive, would hardly have paid attention to what many servants thought. Now, here was this man, who was taking such care to assure that no one thought evil of her, when she would hardly have thought to worry about it. She grinned more broadly. How could one not trust a man who so clearly looked out for her in such a way?**

**Sighing, Diego looked down at her and shook his head. "Perhaps it would be best if we returned now." He smiled as she reached out and put her small hand in his.**

**"Sí, I’m afraid that is so," she admitted with a laugh.**

**Together, they walked back to the hacienda with its bright lamps already being lit. To Ania, the future seemed to outshine even the twinkling lamplight.  
  
**  
  
---  
  
**[Epilogue](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forgeepilogue.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	19. Forge of Shadows

Forge of Shadows

| 

_**Forge of Shadows**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**  
**  
  


**Epilogue  
**   
  
  


**The peaceful pace of Ania's life over the next several weeks felt almost unnatural after the tension and uncertainty of the last year. There were no further attacks on either herself or her property and she was able to anticipate the success of the first vintage with little worry.**

**A fortnight after the grant was secured, Ania rode into Los Ángeles and, at long last, was able to commission an appropriate marker for her father's and brother's graves. While she was in the pueblo, she also went to Señor Mendez's shop and commissioned that special silver medallions be cast and engraved for the first dozen bottles of the wine to be decanted from the vineyard.**

**Impressed by the artistry of his work, Ania's eye was particularly caught by a golden pin that he had designed. The pin, roughly circular in shape, depicted a hunting hound leaping over a full, leafy bush. As the hound appeared to leap from left to right, there under the bush was the golden figure of a fox, its body roughly completing the circular shape of the pin from right to left. It was obvious from the detailed expressions on the animals depicted that the hound had no idea that the clever fox was hidden under the very bush over which he was leaping. The detail, which Ania most loved, however, was the expression shown upon the face of the little golden fox. For there was no doubt that as the oblivious hound leaped over him, the little fox was laughing at his own cleverness. Ania laughed as she thought how well the pin resembled the situation she had observed in Los Ángeles with Rodríguez as the befuddled hound and Zorro as the clever trickster. She smiled as she imagined Diego's amused reaction. He should enjoy seeing his dashing alter ego so honored. With no further delay, she paid Señor Mendez and went home.**

**The day the bronze plaque to be placed on the graves was completed; Ania had Diego and Don Alejandro come with her to the gate of the hacienda. As she lead them to the back of a wagon pulled up next to the gate, Ania said somewhat nervously, "There is something I would have you see. I have not been totally forthcoming with you about my family's past."**

**Ania ignored the puzzled looks she was receiving as she walked to the wagon and uncovered the bronze plaque. There, engraved with the names of her father and brother, was the coat of arms used only by those entitled to claim kinship with the royal houses of Spain.**

**"What does this mean?" Don Alejandro asked as he looked from her to the plaque.**

**Diego looked thoughtful, as if something was beginning to make sense.**

**"My father was not merely a government official, Don Alejandro. He was, by ties of blood, distantly kin to the king, but more closely related to some of the other houses," she began.**

**"The Marqués de Casa Calvo," Diego exclaimed.** ****

**Ania blinked. "Yes, but how could you know?" she asked.**

**"I have seen the name on an old copy of the original grant to the property you now own," he explained. "I came across it as I was researching property lines. The Marqués was the holder of the original grant."**

**It was Ania's turn to look surprised. "Well, then you found out something that I had not known. As I said, Papá never mentioned anything of a previous owner."**

**"But I do not understand, Ania. Why did you hide something like this?" Don Alejandro asked.**

**"It was my father's wish that we distance ourselves from the crown and the government. You see, Papá was, in some ways, the black sheep of his family. He often saw things differently than was popular in court circles and was bold enough to speak his mind when he felt the situation called for it."**

**Ania reached out and lightly rubbed her hand over the plaque in almost a caress. "Papá served as adjutant to the governor of West Florida. Not long after Papá returned from his first visit to California, one of the big storms that sometimes blow in off the gulf, a huracán, struck our area. Not only were the homes of both rich and poor damaged by the winds and tides, but the crops, whether food or cash crops, were devastated. "Within weeks of this storm, my father received word that a new tax had been ordered for the people of the area. My father pleaded that the tax be lowered. High born and peon alike were struggling just to have adequate shelter and food. How could taxes such as this one be paid?"**

**Ania looked up with indignation in her eyes. "My father's pleas were ignored. When my father spoke out against this type of injustice, not only was he threatened with the loss of his position, but with the loss of his lands and inheritance as well. Indeed, I am not sure what would have occurred had not the Marqués of Casa Calvo, who was my father's cousin, pleaded his case as well. As it was, Papá was reprimanded by the crown but allowed to return to his duties in Florida. While pleased that we would not have to suffer for his outspokenness, he was still deeply dissatisfied with the way the powers that be viewed the people. Finally, he decided that we should sell everything we had in West Florida and move here. He wanted us to come here, not as people with connections to pave the way for them, but as ordinary landowners. He wanted our accomplishments to be merely noted as by Valdézs', dropping any honorifics or titles to which he was entitled. After Papá died, I was determined to do just as he had wished and I did. Even the vineyard will bear only the Valdéz name. However, as I was ordering this plaque, I decided that he should be given the honor that this crest commands, even if he was sometimes not so honored in life."**

**"The provisional nature of your grant," Diego inquired. "Was that perhaps as a sign of disfavor?"**

**Ania shrugged. "I truly do not know, Diego.Maybe.It would seem like the kind of petty behavior my father endured because he spoke out," Ania replied uncertainly. "But, then, my father may have actually preferred it that way. He loved challenges."**

**Then turning to Don Alejandro, she said in a subdued tone, "It seems I must once again ask your pardon, Don Alejandro. I should have told you sooner."**

**Don Alejandro shook his head, "Pardon is freely given. A child should do as the father wishes if it is in their power to do so."**

**The plaque with the royal crest was mounted that afternoon.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ania sat at the supper table, for once totally happy and at ease. On a tray near her chair, sat a bottle of her winery's first vintage. Seventeen of the first bottles decanted lay in storage beneath the hacienda, someday to be moved to the new hacienda she would soon have built. Only the first twelve bottles had the small shining medallions made from the silver from her own land. Everyone's spirits were high tonight as they helped her celebrate the completion of a dream.**

**"I wish to thank you, Ania, for honoring us with the first bottle of your wine. I must say, it is of excellent quality," Don Alejandro smiled.**

**"Ania was telling me that the other seventeen bottles have been stored safely away, Father," Diego commented. "Where are the other two bottles of the twenty you kept?" he asked as he looked across the table at Ania.**

**Ania's expression became solemn for a minute. "I took the second bottle with me to Papá's grave today." She looked down. "I know maybe it is silly, but I poured it on his grave. Somehow it made me feel that I had finally reached the end of a long road and completed my vow to him. It was a symbol that his vineyard is standing and producing as he so wanted. Now I am free to do as I may want in the future. To make my own decisions."**

**Then her face brightened and she laughed, "The third bottle I sent to Comandante Rodríguez."**

**"What?" Don Alejandro cried, shocked. "Why on earth would you do that? Even if he has not done as you suspect, there is surely no love lost between you."**

**Diego began to smile. He thought that he was beginning to understand how this woman's mind worked.**

**Ania smiled more broadly. "Can you think of a better way to rub his nose in my success, señores?" she exclaimed. Raising her fingers, she counted off her reasons. "Uno, the very existence of the wine declares his failure to stop me. Dos, he cannot fail to notice the silver medallion about the bottle neck, made from silver again taken from the land that he coveted, and, tres, the fact that I did, indeed, send him one of the first bottles also tells him one other thing about me. He will know that I feel sure that it was, indeed, him behind all the trouble I had. I do not have all the proof I need to have him punished, but I do know and I will not forget. He will realize that the bottle would only have come to him from me to wish him ill will, not good. All the other messages will then be clear."**

**When Bernardo had poured the wine for them, Diego proposed a toast to her success and happiness in California.**

**As they were putting their glasses down, Ania raised her own again. "If you will permit me, my friends, I have two toasts I would like to make. First, to two strangers who were willing to take in an injured traveler and show her the meaning of true friendship. My friends, without your help and support I could not have succeeded."**

**After a minute, Ania began again. "Also, to one to whom I owe my very life. My friends, I give you the Dark Ángel of Los Ángeles, el Zorro, wherever and whoever he is!" As she raised her glass this time, she met each man's eyes over the toast. She allowed her eyes to hold Diego's just a bit longer than was necessary before turning to include Bernardo in the toast.**

**Diego paused as he watched Ania turn to Bernardo. As she signed a Z and raised her glass, he wondered if he had imagined the look in her eyes as she had looked at him during the toast. Could she suspect Zorro's true identity? He carefully hid his unease as she glanced around the room again. Although it would mean so much to him to share all that he was with her, he was concerned. Ania had made a very dangerous enemy in Comandante Rodríguez. He hated to think what Rodríguez might be capable of if she became a part of his life and Rodríguez found out his identity.The capitán would not hesitate to decide that she had aided him as well. At that moment, Ania met his eyes and smiled at him.No, he did not think that she knew. Her eyes held only merriment and joy as she laughed at some other thought that she had apparently decided to share with them.**

**Ania had been watching for Diego's reaction. Had she been too blatant during the toast? She would have to be careful. She had decided she would not, for now, let Diego know that she had discovered his secret.**

**Her trust in him was growing. She did not really understand why he continued to hide the truth, even as they were becoming closer, but whatever the reason, he felt it was important. She respected his decision, even if she prayed it would be different soon. Meanwhile, she decided that it might be fun to see just how much she could observe, how much she could find out, without Diego being aware of it. Was it possible to 'outfox' the fox? She smiled ruefully to herself. She did not think she could keep it up for long. This one was too clever, especially if she was not more cautious. She realized that Diego was watching her closely. She chuckled as she thought of something that might distract everyone. She gestured for Bernardo to hand her the opened wine bottle.**

**"There is one other reason that I would have loved to have seen our good comandante when he received my little gift," she laughed. Quickly removing and turning over the silver medallion from the bottle, she handed it first to Don Alejandro. Then she sat back to watch their reactions.**

**Don Alejandro broke into a broad smile as he looked at the back of the medallion and handed it on to Diego.**

**Intrigued, Diego turned it over. There on the back was the same engraving found on Ania's golden pin.**

**Diego chuckled. He would, indeed, have loved to see Rodríguez's expression as he looked down at the laughing fox. Then he laughed aloud. Poor Sergeant García would definitely have to stay out of the comandante's way tonight. He shook his head at the very audacity of this woman.**

**Diego and Ania exchanged amused glances. As green eyes met hazel, they would have been surprised as to how alike their thoughts ran at this instant. _This one, indeed, bears watching!_  
  
  
**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/forge1.htm)**  
---  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
